What's lost is Regained
by thedailyklaroline
Summary: This story is set 10 years after the events of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals regardless of how many seasons there are. Mikael and Esther attempt to kill Klaus, so they manage to send Katherine, Caroline and Stefan throughout the timeline of the Original siblings. Will they survive, will Klaus think that they are an illusion and kill them. Klaroline, Stebekah, Kalijah
1. The loss

This story is set 10 years after The Vampire Diaries and The Originals shows have been over.

Caroline's POV

Caroline walked along the street; she was enthralled in finding Stefan. Elena was still at it; after she went out with Damon and he died she was a wreck and used Stefan as a rebound. He of course refused, but Elena was the love of his life once and it's hard to forget a love like that. She should know.

Suddenly she stopped, realising what had just happened, she had thought about him again. It wasn't fair, he should be the one missing her, and after all she made him promise to never return to mystic falls again, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She had been fine until recently when she started thinking about him all of the time, she thought it was a vampire thing and since she hadn't seen him in 13 years she had no idea what he was up to now. She knew he had a daughter who had been killed, but that was it. She still couldn't believe he slept with Hayley, of all people, as well as that he had slept with Hayley while he was pining after her.

Her anger was getting the best of her, she had to stop it. Lately, she was getting pissed off about anything and everything.

The phone finally picked up, after about 2 hours of trying he picked up, she was ecstatic. "Hello Caroline, what do you want?' Stefan asked, he had almost turned it off a few weeks ago, not only because of Elena but because he had thought Damon was going to die. He had a werewolf bite, the only cure being Klaus' blood, which Caroline refused to ask Klaus for, but found that Klaus had given her a bottle in the same box that she kept his other gifts that he had showered over her all those years ago. Although she wouldn't admit it, she was jealous, hurt and angry that he hadn't come back for her. She stopped her thoughts and replied to Stefan.

"Don't get pissy with me, I saved your brothers life!" She retorted, however much she hated Damon for what he had done to her and his snarky comments, he had apologised to her and it was sincere. She had told him that she could forgive but not forget. He said he understood and thanked her for accepting her apology.

"I...I'm sorry Care, I didn't mean it, I'm just hungry the animals here are hard to catch." he told her.

"Don't worry about it, just be careful there is a full moon and I don't have anymore of his blood left!" she replied.

Stefan snickered on the other end of the line.

"What? Why the hell are you laughing at the fact that you could be dead with no way to help you?"

"Caroline, he was in love with you, I'm sure he would do just about anything for you!" Stefan said.

She contemplated his words, as much as she wanted them to be true, she knew they were just words, 13 years was a short tine in vampire years but a lot could of happened, for all she knew Klaus could be married to that wereslut.

"Stefan, you of all people know that no one stays the same person they once were." She retorted, obviously meaning Elena.

"I'm sorry Stefan, I didn't mean it. I.." Caroline tried to get out.

"Caroline, Elena don't apologise, I have given her enough chances to come to me, but she can't leave him, he's my brother. I love them both, I want them to be happy. I've permanently broke it off with Elena."

"I'm sorry Stefan, hurry up with whatever you're doing in Louisiana! I miss you!"

Caroline replied in a town obviously full of guilt.

"I will Care, I'll see you later on, hopefully tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye, stay out of trouble."

She hung up the phone and carried don walking, without realising she realised she had walked into one of her high school classmates. She stared at the girl that used to be her friend, then to the man whose hand she was holding and the two kids that were running up to their mother and father. She felt a pang in her heart, this was something that she would never have, not with Klaus, not with anyone. She was dead.

"I..I..I'm sorry." She said before walking off, she hoped that she wasn't too rude, but she couldn't cope.

She opened her front door and saw that her mom wasn't home yet, she decided to take a shower to help her calm down. She was about to go into the shower when she heard her mom say that she was home. "Ok, mom, I'm taking a shower"

"That's fine sweetie" Liz replied.

The shower had worked, she was relaxed and had gotten changed, she couldn't smell dinner, which was weird, and her mom would of made it by now. Maybe they were going out somewhere

She walked down and walked into the kitchen, when she saw her. Her mom lying on the floor, dead, she was ripped to shreds, what was she going do. She stared at the body, trying to contemplate what had just happened. Then it hit her, her mother was dead. The women that had raised her, the woman who still loved her despite the fact that she were a vampire. She should have protected her. It was all her fault. I'm just like Klaus, I've killed my mother. "Oh god, Oh god, Mom, Mom ...Please, just wake up..." She held onto the body and cried and cried.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but you're my only shot at killing Niklaus, nothing personal to your mother or anything, but that disgrace has to be killed."

"Who..Who...are you.. why did you kill her, why?! Answer me!?" She screamed at the man before her inbetween sobs, she couldn't help it.

"You know me! You and your friends messed up, allowing Niklaus to kill me." The man said.

"Mikael? But, how? Why would I help you, you killed... killed ..my. My mother"

She broke down again.

"I'm sorry darling, but I have to do this. You will help me because if you don't I will tell my little wolf friend over here to bite him" Mikael replied with a smirk.

"Stefan, Oh My God, what is wrong with you! I have Klaus' blood, he gave me some!" She lied.

"Now, now we both know that, that is not true. But since you lied." He snapped his fingers. Within seconds the wolf had bitten Stefan.

"No, why! You killed my mother, you are going to kill my best friend. How will this help you kill Klaus and what makes you think that I'll help you!" Caroline said, she was confident that she could get her and Stefan out of this alive.

"As much as you can't bare to see Niklaus since he left you, you love your friend more. I chose you, because you have the most humanity." Mikael said, he knew that the blonde was incapable of turning her emotions off.

"Oh yeah.. you sure about that?" She managed to get out between sobs.

"Caroline, don't you dare, you don't know what it's like!" Stefan shouted. He knew that Caroline of all people would not be able to cope being emotionless, without her humanity.

"I will just compel you to keep turning them on, love." Mikael said.

"Don't call me love!" She was angry, he had killed her mother, was on the verge of killing Stefan and couldn't leave them alone and now he was calling her that, the same as Klaus used to call her.

"I..I know I can't turn it off, so what do I have to do?" She let out.

"You need to go to Niklaus you can take your friend and tell him that I'm coming for him and if he runs, his mother will ensure that something that none of his witches or any other can reverse."

She contemplated this, she flashed to Stefan and put him in her car and flashed back up to get her clothes, after which they went to get Stefan some essentials from the boarding house.

The whole while she cried, she couldn't stop it, Stefan attempted to comfort her, but nothing could stop the tears rolling down her face. They got in the car and made their way to the French Quarter of Mystic Falls.

Klaus' POV

"Can you send James, Richard and Maggie to the front, I don't want anyone coming in and hurting her." He looked at his daughter she had grown into this beautiful 11 year old and even though he was her father, he only saw her every few months, Hayley wanted to keep her in the pack."

Klaus was fine with this as it would be safer for Hope to be far away from him, but he was still angry with Rebekah for allowing her daughter to be found. He looked at his sister and his daughter and let out a genuine smile. Rebekah finally had the chance to be a mother, even though it was weird, Klaus allowed it, they both deserved to be happy. To his daughter, Rebekah was her actual mother rather than Hayley and Rebekah appreciated that.

"Sir, the mansion is secure, nothing and no one can get it, and if anyone does the door we will send them away."

"Well done, you're learning!" Klaus replied sarcastically. He didn't really have anything or anyone to make him happy apart from his daughter and his siblings, but sometimes even though he hated to admit it, sometime they were not enough. He sighed and continued to make preparations for his daughter's birthday party. Rebekah had of course been a nightmare, ordering him around, his daughter was quite passive, she was just happy to have a big family. It had always just been her and Rebekah.

The day went on and finally it was time, he gathered everyone to the hall and they set up, ready for Hope. About 20 minutes later, Rebekah walked in along with his daughter. They were beautiful, two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Of course, there was her, his love, the one who despite loving him, couldn't be with him because he was the enemy. She said she cared about him and it was her who made the first move on that eventful day that Katerina was supposed to die, had given him her confession, that she did love him.

What hurt more, was that despite everything he still had to leave her, do the honourable thing and respect her choices, 13 years on and he hadn't heard from the light to his darkness, not a word or whisper. of course, his vampires and few hybrids kept tabs on her, but when he asked if she was seeing someone it was always no. He stopped checking on her 5 years ago, it was hard but he had to.

He was deep in thought, thinking about the goddess that was Caroline her laugh, smile, her everything, when his daughter came up to him.

"Come on, otherwise you won't get any cake!" She said, she reminded him of her, full of light, innocent.

"I'm coming sweetheart, I'm coming!" He chuckled. She was like Caroline, a control freak and pushy, but he still loved her.

After they had cut the cake and sung happy birthday, they went to the dining room, which was moved to the hall in front of the front door because of the amount of guests. He sat down and composed himself he was about to make a toast, he thought.

Caroline's POV

"Please Stefan, come on ,and wake up! I can't lose you too!" She began to cry, it had been like this for the past two days, something would happen to him and she would break down, a vicious cycle. Stefan tried his best but it became harder and harder. His eyes fluttered open and she sighed she was relieved, she couldn't lose Stefan but another part of her needed him alive to be there with her in front of Klaus.

"Care, I'm fine.. I'm tired. You won't lose me, I promise." He said.

She smiled at him, get some rest she said, I'm gonna stop here and get some snacks. Okay?" She touched his cheek, he was burning up. They were actually about 10 minutes away from Klaus' house but she wanted to look good, show him how good she was doing without him. She went into the bathroom put on some makeup, cleaned herself up and made herself look presentable and then bought some medication and snacks for Stefan.

She walked to the car and Stefan smiled. He knew she was scared about, facing him and could tell that she had put make up on. She sat down and began to drive. "Look who's made themselves presentable!" He chuckled and gave her a genuine smile.

She frowned and looked at him, she was sorry that this had happened to him. It was her fault. They were here. The tears were about to break through again. She composed herself, got out of the car and helped Stefan up. In that single moment, she broke. She started to cry, it wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop it.

Stefan looked at her and kissed her on the forehead, she smiled at him, he was dying and seemed to be stronger than her. They walked to the front door, she was still crying, but a little less than before. She was about to knock when two hybrids blocked her.

"I'm sorry, but it's a private celebration, you can't go in." One of them said to her.

"Seriously? You don't understand, he'll die, so will Klaus and Rebekah and Elijah! You don't understand." Toward the end she began to shout whilst crying.

"Is that a bite?" The second hybrid asked her.

"Yeah, please just if you can try and get Klaus to come, when he sees us he'll know." Stefan replied, with his excellent reasoning.

"I'll see what I can do, wait here." The first hybrid said whilst going inside.

"Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this." Caroline replied.

He walked inside, before the door closed, she swore she saw him, sitting down with a little girl. That must be his daughter, she thought, the anger began to build up.

Klaus' POV

"Thank you, you don't know how much I appreciate this." He swore he heard a crying woman, then he saw the golden curls. Was it really her?

He was about to investigate when a hybrid came up to him. "There are to vampires waiting at the front door, he has a werewolf bite and the girl is hysterical." Klaus looked at his hybrid, so loyal, they would've been a good family if his siblings hadn't forgiven him.

"Thank you, Lucas you are excused after you have invited them into the back room"

He walked toward the door, when someone shouted at him.

"Really? Really Nik, leaving to do business in the middle of your daughters birthday party?" Rebekah shouted.

"Rebekah, love, I'm going to heal a werewolf bite, your welcome to join me?"

Rebekah reluctantly followed him.

Caroline's POV

"Come on, he has agreed to heal him." The hybrid told her.

"She tried to wipe her tears before helping Stefan up. They walked into a lavishly decorated room where she sat Stefan down on the sofa, as she did this he began screaming.

"Oh God, Stefan look at me, come on. Look into my eyes, focus on me, try to forget the pain." She said whilst crying.

"The delusions are kicking in." The hybrid stated.

She furrowed her eyebrows wondering when Klaus would get here.

"Caroline don't you dare tell me to try to forget the pain, he'll turn both of our emotions back on, he compelled us, you're the one who's mother's dead, if you had bothered to cover your tracks, maybe she'd be alive?" Stefan said, his voice full of venom.

"Don't you dare talk about her! I.. I'm sorry Stefan this isn't you, I should stop.. I .. I should have covered my tracks.. it's my fault.." She began to cry.

Klaus' POV

He walked toward the door when he heard the voices he looked at Rebekah, she looked at him, just as puzzled.

"Oh God, Stefan look at me, come on. Look into my eyes, focus on me, try to forget the pain."

"The delusions are kicking in."

"Caroline don't you dare tell me to try to forget the pain, he'll turn both of our emotions back on, he compelled us, you're the one who's mother's dead, if you had bothered to cover your tracks, maybe she'd be alive?"

Rebekah was on the verge of tears as she walked faster as Klaus contemplated that someone had killed her mother and compelled her. Anger surged over him, he began to walk faster.

"Don't you dare talk about her! I.. I'm sorry Stefan this isn't you, I should stop.. I .. I should have covered my tracks.. it's my fault.."

He walked in to see her sitting on the floor, looking at Stefan.

"I have to at least try to turn it off?" She said in between sobs and tried.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked.

She began to scream and held her head, Mikael and Esther had done something, it hurt like hell. Klaus came up to her, his face full of concern as she cried and held her head.

All she did was point at Stefan and he obliged whilst Rebekah helped Caroline to the sofa. Once Klaus had given Stefan his blood, he called his witch. He looked at her lying on the sofa crying and screaming.

Suddenly Stefan came up to her and snapped her neck. Klaus was furious what had Stefan done. Why would do that!

"Why did you do that, mate?" Klaus said whilst Rebekah held him back.

"She was in pain and I couldn't watch her anymore." Stefan said tearing up.

"Who did this, her mother, the compulsion?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline's POV

"Mikael." Caroline stated. She looked at Stefan who came and hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"He.. he.. he killed her then he made this wolf bite Stefan. I asked him why he was doing this and he said.. he said" Caroline tried to get it out.

"He said that Care brings out the humanity in all of us and knowing her she wouldn't be able to cope with other peoples deaths on her hand, so she tried to turn it off, which made him compel her to turn it on no matter what, he did it to me too." Stefan said.

"I'm sorry, I.. I should have moved and covered my tracks, he found me and so did Esther, Mikael said that he is coming for you, Klaus and if you run.. if you run Esther will do something that no witch in this world can reverse, it would be worse for you. I'm not sure if he compelled me to do anything else, I mean he could have compelled me to do something then make me forget." She looked up at Klaus whilst stating this. "He might have compelled me to distract you like in mystic falls, but I have no idea, I don't.. I don't want to hurt you." The thought of her aiding someone to kill Klaus was unbearable, she did it before she was in love with him, but now.. now she had no idea what she could be capable of.

"Care, stop.. stop crying it'll only make it worse.. please.. please." He held her hand and she tried to stop.

Klaus' POV

She had lost everything, her mother, her love, her light was fading, she wouldn't stop crying. What can I possibly to do make her feel better, he thought to himself.

"Stay here, until we figure out what has happened. Both of you." Rebekah said whilst looking at Caroline, she had lost her mother too. Even though her mother had tried to kill her, the pain she had felt 1000 years ago was still fresh.

Caroline's POV

"We wouldn't want to impose, I know you had a party or something going on, but Mikael made us, we're sorry." She looked at Rebekah then at Klaus. Nothing, he said nothing to her, 13 years after they had last seen each other, he acted as if she was merely a ghost.

She got up with the help of Stefan and walked toward the door, when suddenly the pain started again. She screamed.

"What's happening?" Rebekah shouted showing genuine concern for the other blonds.

"Mikael's compulsion must hurt her if she resists, he probably made her forget but every time she resists the compulsion he hurts her." Klaus stated, not showing any emotion. Caroline looked up at him and walked over to him.

"Compel me, do something, please, I can't live like this, he might have compelled me to kill people I love if I don't listen to him. I can't do that." Caroline asked him, her eyes were full of tears and she was a wreck.

"Caroline, he can't do that, over rides don't work, we will need a witch, we will get to work on it tomorrow morning, get some rest." Rebekah told her, her face full of sympathy.

"Oh, umm Ok, Rebekah, thank you." Caroline said to the blonde before grabbing onto Stefan's hand.

"So, care to show us to our rooms?" Stefan said with a laugh that he directed to Rebekah.

"Sure, this way." Rebekah began to walk out.

"Caroline would you mind staying, I think we ought to have a chat." Klaus said whilst looking at the floor.

"Umm." She looked at Stefan, her eyes full of panic, he smiled and whispered

"Hear him out." She smiled and nodded and turned to Klaus,

"Sure." She said in a voice that covered her anger and hurt.

Rebekah and Stefan walked out and Caroline sat down on the sofa and looked up at him.


	2. Always and Forever

Chapter 2

She was as exquisite as ever, her golden curls resting on her shoulders, she was wearing skinny jeans with a dark blue flowy top that had embellished stars on. She sat on the sofa, the one where he spent countless nights drawing her, it was a dream come true, except she acted as though she hated him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" She said as she stood up, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you annoyed love, what have I done, apart from respect your wishes and desires?" Klaus asked, how dare she behave like this, when he had killed himself everyday not seeing her.

"Really? You've got to be kidding me! When you were trying to get my attention, you slept with Hayley, of all people her! Umm. what else" She said sarcastically. "You left me, for 13 years I waited for you to come to me! After 8 I realised that I can't be in love with someone who's not willing to come and get me!" Caroline shouted, she was angry and was well within her right to be, she just didn't know why, that was the question that had eaten her up inside for the past decade.

Klaus stared at her, he hurt her. He had hurt one of the most important people in his life and this time had no intention of doing so. "You were the one who forced me to leave and never come back in the first place!" He began to shout, he didn't want to hurt her, but his anger was getting the better of him.

Tears started streaming down her face, he had done it again, hurt her. "Really? The one time I tell you to back off and don't actually mean it, you listen. All the other times you were pretty fine with going against my will!" Caroline shouted. "Klaus, I've lost my mom, my friends, my family and I almost lost Stefan I can't do this anymore. I can't turn it off, so I can't do anything to stop myself getting hurt and this might come as a surprise to you but it's not a feeling I enjoy!"

She stared at him with her blue-green eyes, full of tears, she couldn't take it. Elena had it easy, for almost 15 years she had both Salvatore's pining after her. Caroline had Klaus, but he left and Tyler had left her to kill Klaus, which no doubt he gave up on. She had the worst luck with men, in all of her relationships it was always she was the one getting hurt at the end. She had had enough.

"Caroline, I thought if I listened to you, that you would come to me whenever you were ready, as the years went on I thought that you viewed me as another failed relationship."

He looked down as if his whole world was collapsing around him, she was in love with him, but couldn't say anything, what if he was just sorry and not in love with her anymore. Caroline thought as she tried to find the true meaning behind Klaus' words.

"I wanted you to come to me, I didn't want you to think I was going against your will, I know you're the good vampire who drinks animal blood and I'm the big bad hybrid. I didn't want to lose you." Klaus let out as he looked down at the floor. She made him feel weak, he didn't like it.

"Klaus? Do...you ...still.." Caroline tried to get out.

"Love her." Klaus looked up and saw Hope, she had tears in her eyes and ran off, he looked at Caroline with his beautiful blue eyes and was about to ask if he could go to Hope, she was his daughter after all, she just nodded and walked out of the room.

Klaus ran through the corridors to find Hope, the whole time his attention flickering between Hope and whether or not he had just blown it with Caroline. Finally, he went into his study, Hope enjoyed wasn't allowed in here, it had all of his paintings and sketches as well as deeds to houses and other information associated with ruling New Orleans. Most importantly, it had paintings of Caroline inside, as well as landscapes. She was his muse, he had more paintings, sketches and drawings of her than of anyone lese he knew. He walked in and saw her staring at a painting of Caroline.

All she said was "Well? Do you?"

Klaus looked at her and sat down next to her, "Hope, it might be hard for you to hear, but yes, I do love her and I will always and forever. She saw the good in me. I was a very bad person before I met her, I would hurt people even before they did anything to me. She saw all this and told me that she knew that I was in love with her and anyone capable of love was capable of being saved. She's the one who made me into this man, she made me your father, otherwise who knows what would have happened. I love her and I also love you."

She looked up at him and smiled. "I just needed to know." Klaus looked at her, so understanding at such a young age, he ruffled her hair. She was inquisitive, just like Caroline.

"Why?" he asked her, she smiled up at me like I was asking a very silly question.

"So Grandad knows if he can use her." She replied.

"Hope, what did you say?" Did she just say Grandad? Klaus was confused, Hayley's parents were dead and so were his and what was with the use her part? If Mikael was back, in New Orleans rather than Mystic Falls, then his daughter would be in danger and so would Caroline as well as the rest of his family.

"He said his names Mikael and he said he might take her or he might not, it depends on the answer." Hope told me.

"Hope, you can never tell him of this conversation darling."

"I don't need to he just left." she said looking at the door.

_Meanwhile_

Caroline couldn't believe what had just happened, Klaus had confused her more than before, he had acted as though.. as though he still felt something, but didn't actually admit it! The anger surged inside her and she walked outside. She knew what was going to happen... she was angry and needed to calm herself down, otherwise she would feed and drain. She couldn't help it, it just happened to her when she got angry. She walked into the town and found a bar. Caroline sat down and drank, until a young man walked up to her. He was quite good looking, but human. She wondered what he was doing out so late in the French Quarter which was full of vampires. She smiled at him.

"Heyy, can I by you a drink? " he asked, he was so innocent but she had to feed, plus she was upset about her mother, she needed an outlet to vent her anger, frustration and sadness. She refused to pity herself, but instead blamed herself. Then it hit her, how must it of been for Klaus, he physically killed his mother, for 1000 years he hadn't told anyone, in fear of them hating him. She didn't pity him, but felt bad, his whole life had been hell for him, and his only outlet was killing and blood lust. She tried to get him out of her head, he was the one who had done this to her.

Klaus had to find her, for all he knew she could be dead. He hoped that she was just at a bar or something, his beautiful Caroline dead because of him. He would not be able to live with himself, if something had happened to her. Klaus walked into the bar and looked around she wasn't there, where was she? He thought. He decided to walk outside and find her.

_Meanwhile_

After about 20 minutes of talking, she led him outside and pinned him up against a wall he began kissing her. She felt wanted, it was good but I knew it wouldn't last. I was using him, however horrible it sounded, it was the truth. She enjoyed it, but not as much as she would if it was Klaus she thought. She realised she was thinking of Klaus again. After, a few kisses she compelled him to let her feed while he kissed her. It was euphoric.

He left a wet trail of kisses down her neck and she continued to feed. She hadn't fed from the vein for about 10 years it was hard to stop. She finally, understood how Stefan couldn't cope with blood after abstaining for so long.

I walked out and to my horror I saw her with another man.

Hurt, anger, rage, sadness flew over me, the pain was consistent. She was angry that I didn't want her, she got it all wrong! I watched her and walked toward the bar, when I saw Stefan running out.

Caroline drank and he kissed, whilst letting out a gasp, she saw him. He was staring at her, Klaus, the anger took over, and she kissed the boy back. How dare HE act hurt! Klaus was the one that had hurt her, it wasn't fair. She decided to make him jealous.

She kissed him and fed until she realised that she was killing him, Caroline couldn't stop, but could see his anger building up from the corner of my eye.

Caroline was on the verge of draining him, when she realised what was happening. Suddenly, she stopped, compelled him to go to a hospital and fed him her blood, then made him forget.

Her eyes wondered, where was Klaus, she walked back towards the bar, when she saw Klaus and Stefan talking.

"Where is she?! I heard your conversation!" I gave him a dirty look, but didn't say anything. I would let him explain. "She's like my little sister, you should have seen her on the journey. She kept replaying scenarios in her head, remembering her mom, blaming herself and crying because every time i fell asleep she thought that I was dead! She's been through too much, she needs someone to be there for her and I don't mean me." Stefan looked at me, his eyes pleading to save her.

"She was kissing someone behind the bar." I said bitterly, Stefan gave me a look and then ran to her.

"Caroline, what's wrong with you! You could have killed him! This isn't like you!"

Stefan shouted. How dare he tell me off, he was a ripper for pity's sake. Caroline thought, as she rolled her eyes and brushed passed Klaus whilst licking the blood from the side of her lip.

She looked Klaus in the eye then replied to Stefan, "I'm sorry, I haven't you know, for 10 years, it felt good, it was so warm and sweet. I need more!" Caroline told him, it was the truth, but when they came out of her mouth, she saw both of their faces, they were shocked.

"Sweetheart, when I compelled you to make Klaus angry, I didn't mean turn into him!" Mikael said.

"Mikael...get away from Me.." She said as she backed away, she walked and stood next to Klaus.

She knew she shouldn't, but Mikael had killed her mother and almost Stefan and had threatened her. Klaus was the logical person that she should feel safe with, she shouldn't feel bad. Her mind was in overdrive again, she thought about what Mikael could possibly want from her now, she delivered the message.

Klaus couldn't believe it, she felt safe next to him, he stood in front of her and she grabbed onto his jacket.

"Respect your elders child! Come here! Now!" Mikael shouted. How dare he tell her what to do! Klaus thought as his blood began to boil. Mikael was compelling her, he grabbed Caroline and she fought back, she had to go to Mikael, she was compelled, she had no choice in the matter.

She walked next to him and snapped out of the trance. Just as she was about to run, Mikael grabbed her and told her to stay there until otherwise told. She tried to move but couldn't.

"Run! Both of you! Please! I'm leverage he won't kill me!" Caroline shouted. She was as brave and reckless as ever.

"You underestimate me darling, I don't need leverage. You're free to go, I've had enough of you." Mikael said. He smirked and stared at Caroline and touched her face, "I have something much worse planned for you, but then again I doubt you would care, you're mother is dead, the only person who actually needed you. You managed to fail her, if anything you'll thank me for what we're going to do."

She flashed over to Stefan and glared at Mikael and then at Klaus, behind the glare was something else, hurt. Klaus wanted to say something to her, to comfort her, but couldn't, he saw as his daughter walked over and stood next to Mikael.

"Hello, darling, now this is what I call leverage, but thankfully I'm not as evil as this disappointment standing in front of me." Mikael pointed towards Klaus, he didn't care about his opinion but it hurt, especially the fact that he said it in front of Caroline. She grabbed his arm and stepped forward.

"He's more of a man then you'll ever be. You killed my mother and showed no remorse, you're the one that did this, all of the death and sadness caused by vampires is your fault it's on your hands. You created the vampires, so if there is anyone evil who deserves to die, it's you." It was true, how dare he say that, even though she was angry with Klaus it wasn't his fault it's not of theirs, it was their parents. Caroline walked over to Hope and pulled her by the arm to Klaus, the way he looked at her gave her chills, she couldn't take it. She couldn't keep letting him in. She decided to find Rebekah, even though they weren't exactly friends she might understand the hurt, Caroline thought as she flashed into the darkness.

Klaus stood there, she was defending him. It was hard for him to take in. After everything I have done, the fact that he had hurt her by not admitting that he loves her and she still sees the good. I have to apologies and tell her the truth. What about Hope? I can't let her grow up like this, with new threats everyday. That was the point of Rebekah raising her. I have to make her go, I'll have to compel her. Klaus thought, he had to get at least one of them out of here, and Hope was the easiest to get out of this mess.

"Hope, love let's go home." he said, he would do it at home, compel her. Rebekah couldn't go with her, she was revealed, people knew about Rebekah. She would have to live with Hayley.

They reached home, quicker than expected. When they returned Klaus asked Stefan to find Caroline and told Rebekah of his plan to save Hope.

"We have to Rebekah, I love her as much as you, but we can't bring her up like this. That was the reason she went to grow up with you, to keep her away and now Mikael is back as well as mother, we have to get her out of here." Klaus said, he watched as Rebekah teared up and looked back at him.

She loved Hope too much and keeping her here would be selfish and dangerous.

"Fine, Nik, we have to keep her safe and I agree this is the best way. I'll call Hayley, she'll be ecstatic." Rebekah said, she was jealous of humans, she longed for the cure but it was wasted on Katerina and it had backfired, killing her in less than a year.

She walked out, she was going to have to call Hayley and spend some time with her daughter. Klaus followed her out, but had his heart set on finding Caroline, he walked outside.

Caroline sat there on the bench listening to her voicemail. She sounded normal, not happy or sad. Her mom was alive and now she was gone, she wasn't supernatural so she wouldn't be on the otherside, even though the witches had managed to get it back up. She sat there and listened to it over and over, she watched the tears fall down. "What have I done." she said to herself.

"It's not your fault love." she turned to see him, in the moonlight he looked, handsome and extremely... the only word I could think of was hot. He had tears in his eyes and came and sat next to her. Caroline moved over, so he could see that she didn't want him here.

"I didn't answer your question." Caroline looked at him through the tears, she had had enough heartbreak to last an eternity. "I love you Caroline, I still do, and I will always and forever, no matter what happens you will always be in my heart and nothing can change that. I fell in love with you on the night of the ball that my mother hosted, and ever since have been hopelessly in love with you, I didn't tell you earlier, because Hope was there and she was upset."

Caroline looked up at him, she wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe him so much, but she couldn't. She thought to herself. He couldn't love me, if he did he would have come for me. "I wish I could believe you, I really do." she said whilst looking down.

His hand went to her chin and moved her face to face him. Suddenly his lips pressed against hers, they had both been waiting for this, but Caroline couldn't go through this again. She pulled away. She looked him in the eye, but instead of walking away, went back in. I'm in love with him and I can't stop loving him. She said to herself, convincing herself that she wouldn't get hurt this time.

He finally pulled away after what seemed like an eternity and said with a smirk, "Believe me now." she smiled, two could play this game.

"I might need some more convincing." she said and smiled at him. He went back in and kissed her hard and passionately. More full of love than anyone she had ever been with. She was taken back to that day in the woods, it was clear that he still loved me. She knew the truth.

Things started to heat up and in a matter of seconds she was lying down on the bench letting him kiss her neck as she kissed him back. "Now love, we have an eternity to do this, but I have to do something first."

Caroline looked at him, what could he possibly have to do, She wondered and asked him, "What? What do you have to do Mr Michaelson." she said playfully whilst touching his lip.

He chuckled and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"I have to make Hope forget, I have to make her live with Hayley and forget about me and Rebekah and everyone."

This took Caroline by surprise, why on earth would Klaus do that, then it hit her, to keep her safe. The same reason he used to drag the coffins with his siblings around with him, he didn't want to lose them, even if it meant they hated him for it. She smiled, Klaus was so, so kind and thoughtful now, he put others first now.

She put her hand to his cheek and told him, "We ought to go then," she said with a smile. "Don't worry love, we'll have our fun later on tonight." He said with one of his classic smirks and picked her up bridal style into the hall. He put her down just outside and they walked in. Caroline noticed everyone staring at them, so she decided to stand next to Stefan. He raised an eyebrow and she gave him a questioning look. He didn't say anything, but smiled and gestured to Klaus. Caroline looked over at him and almost gasped. There were lipstick stains all over his face. He looked at her, just as puzzled as she was before she saw the lipstick. Rebekah walked over to him and wiped them off with a tissue and smiled at Caroline. She grabbed onto Stefan's hand, why was Rebekah Ok with this. She hated me, Caroline thought, she might have changed, she thought to herself.

Caroline watched Klaus and Rebekah as well as Elijah tear up, Klaus compelled her and after a few seconds she ran to her real mother Hayley.

"Mom, what are we doing here?" Hope asked with all sincerity.

"Just visiting some old friends, darling." Hayley replied.

They watched in shock as Rebekah went to pour herself a drink, Elijah introduced himself to his niece and Klaus. She couldn't see Klaus anywhere. Caroline realised that he must have run off and decided to look for him.

My daughter, gone, she can't even remember me. Why, why does this happen to me. I didn't do anything bad from the start,

"It was him he hated me and his hate drove us all to... well to this. I don't deserve Caroline, I will hurt her too, and I need to get her to leave me. She won't understand."

"I think I might." Caroline said as she walked over to him, "You know you were talking out loud. How many times do I have to say this, you assume that because your father didn't love you no one else will, I said this before and I'll say it again. You're more of a man than him and I love you. Am I not enough for you!" Caroline asked.

"Love, you will always be enough, I just don't want to see you getting hurt because of me." Klaus replied.

"Heyy, listen," She cupped his face, "neither of us are going to get hurt, we'll both make sure of that, we look after each other, that's what we do. Always and Forever?" She could persuade me to dagger myself and I would do it, she is the only person who could ever get away with changing me. Klaus thought to himself and let out a smile.

"Always and Forever." he replied.

"Well, why don't you give me a taster of what always and forever has to offer me?" She said with a smirk. Whilst gently caressing Klaus' hair, with that he picked her up and whisked her to his room. He would never let her leave.

He kissed her jaw and neck and made his way down her stomach to her core, while she kissed wherever she could reach. The rest of the night was a blur of euphoria and happiness.

Caroline lay down, her leg over his, her head resting on his shoulder. She had done it again, she slept with Klaus. Caroline looked over to him, he looked like an angel when he slept, and she smiled and looked at his neck and saw the bite marks and smirked. She tried her best to recollect last night. She was in a blur of happiness, when she saw him staring at me.

"Good morning, love." Klaus said with a smile. He kissed her lips and then her forehead. She let out a smile. "Good morning." She was smiling like a crazy person. It wouldn't stop. She lay down in his arms smiling at him.

"May I say love, you're quite the screamer." She blushed, she was trying to think of something to say back, but was too happy, so instead she brushed her lips against his and then flashed out of the bed and laughed at him, He looked at her "Now love, that was very mean, why do you do this to me!" and got up. She tried to look for her clothes, but was shocked to find them ripped to shreds.

"I liked that top!" Caroline said pretending as if she cared.

"Don't worry, my hybrids have gone and bought you some more. Take your pick"

He gestured to the closet. She smiled and opened it. There were so many clothes, she couldn't believe that they had gotten all of this yesterday.

"You know I do have my own clothes, you didn't need to get this much." He smirked and flashed over to her

"Only the best for you, love." He said before kissing her.

"Fine, you choose something for me to wear." Caroline said to him.

"You know if it were up to me you'd be wearing nothing all day." she glared at him. "Fine, love how about this dress." He said with a smile.

"Why, Why are you smiling?" Caroline asked suspiciously.

"They're easier to rip off!" he stated with a smirk followed by a chuckle. She pushed him, but still wore the dress.

After they had gotten ready they went down for breakfast.

Klaus watched as she descended the stairs ever so gently. When they reached the bottom she smiled at him. "What are you staring at?" She asked, as if she had no idea. "You, love, I'm so very lucky." Klaus said before pulling her in for a kiss, she deepened it. He grabbed her head and she grabbed his face, he pulled her closer by the waist. Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up to find Elijah, Rebekah and Stefan staring. Caroline began to blush, which was not helping, they all stood there staring at what they had just seen. All of them knew about the woods when Katherine was dying, but they all assumed that Caroline didn't want to continue the relationship, which was why, Nik hadn't returned to Mystic Falls.

"Aww how cute, Klaus found someone who might actually like him." Rebekah joked. Klaus was having none of it. "Rebekah" He boomed. Elijah stepped between them and Caroline grabbed his hand and squeezed it, he looked at her. Caroline gave him a pleading look, saying to stop, he obliged. "Fine, only for you I'll let her go." Klaus said. Caroline smirked and walked off, she could tell the others were amazed over how much she controlled him, but it wasn't like that. They both looked out for each other and this was her doing that.

He ran over to her and grabbed her by the waist, then grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen.


	3. The Locket

Chapter 3

"What would you like for breakfast, love. Anything that you want, you can have." Klaus said whilst walking over to her. She was the best thing that had happened to him and finally, she had decided that she wanted him. What more could he ask for?

"Surprise me?" Caroline said with a giggle. Klaus smiled, she was back, the happy Caroline. He hated seeing her upset. He walked up to her and grabbed her from the waist, whisking her off the stool in the kitchen. He smiled and kissed her. "As you wish, love." he said, showing of his dimples.

"Are you ok?" she asked. She was worried; he was acting so normal, despite the fact that he had lost his daughter yesterday. As always, she had caught him by surprise, there was no use lying, so he told her the truth.

"I know it's wrong of me, but I feel more at ease, I know that she can't get hurt, which is more than I can say for you."

She walked up to him, whilst he was beating some eggs. "You'll never lose me, Klaus, not on my watch." She reassured him.

"It's just that after finally getting back, I don't think that I can lose you." She smiled, he was just so cute.

"Like I said last night. I'll be with you, always and forever, just like Rebekah and Elijah and even Stefan. I mean, you were best friends a long time ago." Caroline said as Klaus pulled her closer, they were about to kiss when everyone else walked in.

"Speaking of last night, Caroline enjoyed herself? I heard that she's perfected screaming out your name Klaus." Stefan said with a smirk. Caroline glared at him. "Just because I won't let Klaus snap your neck, doesn't mean I won't!" Caroline said with a serious tone.

"Ahh, I'm so scared!" Stefan replied, causing Klaus to chuckle.

"He does have a point brother, Caroline provided us with a few good laughs yesterday." Elijah chuckled. Klaus knew he was joking and so did Caroline, he smiled at her and said.

"Don't make me dagger you Elijah." Caroline giggled and smiled at the other four in the room.

"Don't worry, we'll be quieter in the future." Klaus smiled down at her, so innocent yet so bad, he knew it was wrong but he did enjoy seeing the bad Caroline from time to time. Her fangs dripping with blood and the veins near her eyes becoming visible, he enjoyed seeing her accept who she truly was.

He continued with the eggs and proceeded to making breakfast, the others sat down at the dining table, leaving Klaus and Rebekah in the kitchen.

"I like her Nik, more than before, it's weird. She reminds me of myself, when I first turned. I like her better when she's away from the doppelganger, even though she was fun with her humanity off. Caroline's better without them, stronger, not held back." Rebekah said to her elder brother. She didn't want to seem weak, but also wanted to show her brother that she approved.

"Thank you for your permission Rebekah, I really needed it." Klaus replied sarcastically, Rebekah glared and punched him in the shoulder, picked up some toast and sat down next to Caroline.

"Really Elijah? I can't imagine that." Caroline said, her tone full of laughter. He was telling her of their time as humans. Both Caroline and Stefan listened intently, they wanted to know more.

Klaus walked to the dining table, with the rest of breakfast, which was accompanied by blood bags and animal blood for Stefan. She smiled at Klaus, he wasn't the man who forced Stefan to turn his emotions off any more, and he was trying to help him. It kind of turned her on, but she brushed the thought off quickly, she was at breakfast for pity's sake.

After breakfast, they both made their way back upstairs and continued what they were doing last night, only quieter.

Elijah excused himself from the living room, to take care of business leaving Stefan and Rebekah alone. It was a peaceful silence and not as awkward as anticipated. Rebekah decided to break it.

"So, you and Elena, is that over now, permanently. Or are you going to let her back in after she finishes messing with Damon?" Rebekah said bitterly. As much as she wouldn't like to admit it, she was jealous. She had been in love with Stefan, she was daggered for him, but still, he had fallen in love with another, she was heartbroken. Her heartbreak was short lived, as soon after, he turned his emotions off, making him very nasty, she deserved better and knew that her brothers could see that, she distanced herself from him fearing that he would end up like the countless others that weren't good enough.

"Yeah, it's over, permanently. A few years ago, I told her that I had had enough, she couldn't keep playing with me and my brother so I let her be with him and now, I'm over her, she's more like a friend than anything else." Stefan replied, he understood Rebekah's hostility he had hurt her, she had every right to behave like this.

They sat on the sofa looking at each other and soaking in each other's presence when they heard a loud crash from upstairs. They went upstairs and looked around then they heard her.

"Oh my Gosh is it broken? Was it expensive? You need to be more careful!" Caroline laughed. Stefan and Rebekah both rolled their eyes and began to walk away.

"Now love what's the fun in that, when I can ravage you and make all the mess that I want, my hybrids can clean it up" Klaus said whilst kissing her neck. Caroline let out a moan. "That's not the point, sweetheart." Caroline said to him, trying her best to show him that it mattered which was hard as she was trying her best to stop herself from morning.

"It seems like you're enjoying this love, from your moans." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up and carry me to the bed." Caroline told him. Klaus happily obliged.

Rebekah and Stefan turned to face each other, each with a different face of disgust.

"Now, that wasn't disgusting at all." Rebekah stated. "How about we try and get this mental scarring off our minds?"

Stefan grabbed her hand. "I'm all for it, let's go before I be sick." Stefan said with a laugh.

They walked downstairs and to the bar in the west wing downstairs.

"That was fun, love." Klaus said with a smirk. Caroline smiled at him; she watched him stare at her and blushed.

"I agree, but we can't keep doing this, breaking stuff and annoying your siblings and Stefan." Caroline replied to him. A few seconds later she heard the familiar ring town of her phone, 'Boom' by Anjulie. She smiled and answered the call, whilst Klaus watched her intently.

"Hello, it's Caroline here." Caroline said.

"I know it's you Blondie, how do you think I called you?!" Damon replied sarcastically. Caroline sighed, he hadn't changed.

"I'm aware of that, now what do you want? I'm busy." Caroline replied, whilst giving Klaus a smirk. He smiled at her and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her on the neck, he wouldn't stop. She knew what he wanted, she let out a moan.

"Well, it seems like you're having fun Blondie. I was asking about Stefan, I haven't seen him." Damon replied, it wasn't like Caroline to do that in the middle of a call.

"Well, he's with me, he's fine, believed me." Caroline replied as she tried to wriggle out of Klaus' grip, he only grabbed onto her tighter, she sighed and gave in.

"Where are you? You're not in Mystic Falls so where are you? Are you with your Liz too, I haven't seen her either, people are wondering about her." Damon replied, he had no idea what had happened. It was strange that three of the major people in the town had left.

"Umm, Damon..." Caroline tried to say, she was about to burst into tears, when Klaus took the phone and put it to his ear. She watched him, thankful that he was helping her, but worried about what Damon might say to the others. It was in that moment when she realised that in reality she didn't really give one about what the others thought. It was her life and she was the one in love with him, why should it matter to them?

"Hello Damon, haven't heard from you in a while mate. Mikael came to Mystic Falls whilst you were away and forced a wolf to bite Stefan and murdered Caroline's mother, she came here to heal Stefan and she is staying here so that I can protect them both since Mikael has already tried to use her." Klaus said, he was unsure of what Caroline would say, if he revealed their relationship or even if she wanted them to be revealed. He looked at her and she nodded to him, indicating that if it came up, he should tell Damon. Then she came and stood, leaning into his chest.

"Klaus? What? Why would he do that to Liz? Why? Why Caroline and Liz..." Damon asked confused, Klaus didn't even have to reply, Damon had figured it out.

"Oh, I see, she finally gave in, it was you that made her moan. Mikael knew that Caroline was your weakness and he manipulated her into going to see you. I don't wanna burst your bubbles, but you need to be careful. He'll probably do something to Caroline to hurt you or he might just kill you.." Damon replied, the cogs in his brain revolving as he put the information together.

"No Damon, it had never crossed my mind of what my father was going to do, i assumed that he would leave me alone for the rest of eternity." Klaus replied sarcastically. Damon got on his nerves so very often and now talking to him after so long, it was as if he were back in Mystic Falls all of those years ago.

Caroline gave him a look and then giggled.

"Jees, ok Klaus. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Give Stefan my regards and I'll let you and Blondie continue what you were so obviously doing." Damon replied in a rather perverted tone. Despite everything that had happened he and Caroline had sort of made up, well he had apologised. He looked out for Blondie, even though he wouldn't admit it, she was like his little sister, with all the time she spent with Stefan. She was the new Lexi, he just had to take extra care in not killing her, and Klaus would make him suffer if he did.

Klaus and Caroline got dressed and made their way downstairs, she was still drying her tears, so Klaus kissed her on the forehead and wiped them away with his thumbs. She smiled up at him.

"Come on Caroline, we have some shopping to do!" Rebekah shouted. She grabbed the other blonde's hand as she dragged her to the car. Caroline gave Klaus a confused look, he just chuckled. "Don't worry Nik, you can have her as long as you want when we get back!" Rebekah shouted to her big brother.

The two proceeded into the city and hit what Caroline thought, a thousand stores. Even though she was a vampire she was exhausted, the blondes grabbed a table at a coffee shop and talked.

"I just wanted to say sorry for your loss Caroline, I know how it feels, but with time it'll get better." Rebekah said with a smile.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you hated me." Caroline asked confused.

"Well, you're going to be living with us, it's better if we get on well. Also, i like you Caroline, you remind me of myself when I was human, maybe we would have been friends." Rebekah smiled as she replied.

"Well, I think that we can be friends, I mean if you want to?" Caroline replied, she had always liked Rebekah; deep down she was just a girl. The girl who loved to easily and had her heart broken too many times, it had shaped her and having overprotective brothers didn't help either.

Rebekah smiled and grabbed Caroline's hand. "I'd like that very much. Friends then?"

"Friends." Caroline said, she smiled at Rebekah. She was glad that Rebekah liked her, it felt good.

"Well, I think we should get going now, we have a lot of clothes and shoes to put away." Rebekah said.

"Sure, which way to the car?" Caroline said with a smile.

The two vampires made their way to the car and drove back to the Mikaelson mansion.

"Rebekah! Shhh. Don't be so loud!" Caroline said whilst laughing.

Elijah, Klaus and Stefan looked up with smiles, they knew that there would be less bickering and were grateful that the two girls were friends now.

"Oh Caroline, don't worry, nobody minds how loud anyone is now. It's during the night that annoys us." Rebekah said with a smirk.

"Shh. I thought that you were over it, I did apologise." Caroline replied with a giggle.

"Well, I was almost on the verge of getting over last night, but then we heard you after breakfast. I would like to ask you to control Nik, we can't have everything in this house broken because of you two." Rebekah said feeling proud.

They heard two laughs from the living room, Caroline realised that both Stefan and Elijah had heard. Elijah Mikaelson had heard, she was embarrassed to say the least. When she walked she blushed and looked at Klaus.

"Now, my two favourite girls, done a lot of shopping, I see." Klaus said, eyeing the hybrids bringing in the bags.

"Well, Rebekah was insisting on going into every single shop." Caroline said smiling at her new friend.

"That's new, you two friends then?" Stefan asked, as Elijah stared at Caroline. So, this was the infamous Caroline that his little sister had told him about, he looked over to his brother, who beamed up at her, she smiled back. His humanity was showing. Elijah liked it, he needed to make sure that Caroline didn't leave anytime soon, he enjoyed having her here. The way she befriended Rebekah who was in need of a friend, the way she marched on despite all that had happened, the way she cared about Stefan as if he was her brother, the way she always smiled at him and listened to his stories of Niklaus. Most importantly, what she did to his brother, Niklaus was under her spell.

"Yes." Caroline and Rebekah said simultaneously, after which they both laughed.

"Now that is good news. The two women of the house getting along, what more could we ask for?" Elijah said with a smile directed at Caroline, she smiled back and walked over to sit next to Stefan and Klaus.

"How are you doing? All healed?" Caroline asked Stefan, whilst pulling on his shirt to see where the bite would have been.

"Yes Caroline, I'm fine. You worry too much. Relax." Stefan said with another smile.

It seemed as though everyone in the house was in a better mood, even the hybrids and staff. It was probably because she stopped Klaus from getting so angry, she brings out the good in him, Rebekah thought to herself. Even though she was friends with Caroline there was a lot of tension between her and Stefan, she had no idea whether to back off or not. Maybe she could ask Caroline, since they were friends.

They were all taking in each others happiness and presence, when Klaus got up and took Caroline's hand in his own and led her outside.

"Why are we here?" Caroline asked inquisitively. Surely he didn't want to do it outside, people would see. Caroline gazed at him, perplexed.

"Well love, I've been trying to think of some way to show you how sorry I am about your mother." Klaus said, pulling her close to him. She smiled.

"I had decided to help you plan and pay for the funeral, but as you know, it isn't safe to go to Mystic Falls just yet. So, I've arranged for a photographer to take another photo of all of us. I want to give you this locket, it has two sides, and so I thought that you might like a picture of all of us. As well as your mother. This way, we will all always be here with you, you'll know that you're never alone." Caroline looked at him, she was shocked, Klaus was so thoughtful, he had taken the time to arrange everything all to show her, how truly sorry he was for what had happened.

"Thank you, this is one of the best things that you could have possibly done and I'm happy that you were so thoughtful. I just want you to know, I'm not going to lose any of you. I'll make sure of that, I promise. Always and forever right?" Caroline said through tears and kissed him. The kiss wasn't lustful or urgent, it was soft and full of love.

It made Klaus feel alive. He felt more alive than in all of his thousand years of living.

"I love you Caroline. Always and Forever." Klaus said cupping her face.

"Let's go inside sweetheart." Caroline said touching his face. He smiled at her touch and also shivered. She had the ability to do this to him. No one had ever had this ability and he was grateful that it was her. They walked back inside the mansion, Elijah was upstairs sorting through some books.

They stood still, shocked and amazed at what they saw. Although they knew that it would have happened sooner or later. Caroline held Klaus' hand and smiled up at him. He smiled back down and whispered.

"If he hurts her, I will kill him." Klaus said with a smile, he was happy for Rebekah, he trusted Stefan. The reason that they hadn't gotten together in Mystic Falls all of them years ago was because Klaus had forced Stefan to turn his emotions off, turning him into a nasty person who he wasn't normally.

"You won't have to, because I know he won't. Stefan knows what it feels like to get hurt, Elena had been doing that to him for almost two decades, I doubt he would even be able to live with himself, if he inflicted that sort of pain on any one else." Caroline said, her magnificent blue-green eyes still watery from the mention of her mother beforehand. Klaus smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Klaus, can I just have a moment alone outside, it's my mom, I need to say goodbye. Properly." Caroline asked, she didn't want him to think that she was ungrateful for his understanding outside.

"Of course love, I'll be inside when you're finished." Klaus said, after which he kissed her hand and watched her walk outside.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm not sure if there is an other side for humans or anything, but I need you to know. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop him, even if I tried he would have done it. But, I just want you to know that I love you and I miss you. Even though I can't live without you, I know you're dead, I can't bring you back, not without consequences and no one had brought a human back before. The point is I love you and miss you and am sorry, but I know I can't expect you to come back, so this is goodbye, I'll always love you and I'll never forget you." Caroline said whilst tearing up. She felt drained, she was tired and needed comfort. She sat on the bench that she had kissed Klaus on and thought about her mother.

Suddenly, she heard a noise from the bushes in the garden. On any other day, she would have gotten up, to see what it was, today however Mikael and Esther were roaming around and had already managed to get to her. She slowly stood up and backed away as she tried to get inside.

Something was behind her. She slowly turned around and prepared herself for the blow, she couldn't out run it. She turned around with her eyes shut, nothing happened.

"What's wrong with you, why are you so scared. I forgot it must be Klaus' mommy and daddy trying to kill their children and daughter-in-law."

Caroline looked up, who did she know that would say such a snarky comment like that?

She was shocked to see the woman standing in front of her, her face covered in blood, she licked her lips and smiled at Caroline.

"Miss me, I really need to give you another lesson in being a villain, how about don't close your eyes so much, you'll get killed, Blondie."

"Katherine?" Caroline asked, she was shocked, how was Katherine here, when she effectively went to hell and why on earth did she have blood on her face. Katherine couldn't drink blood because of the cure.

"Yes I know, I'm back, I'm a vampire. Yay Life!" Katherine said sarcastically.

"You're with Klaus now, so i doubt he'll kill me when you're around."

"If you're back, does that mean everyone else that got sucked in to the darkness is back? Caroline asked, perplexed.

"Yes, my, my haven't we gotten clever." Katherine said with a smile. "You always were my favourite out of the girls in Mystic Falls, but that goody two shoes act is gone, so I like you even more! C'mon I need to find Elijah.

"What? Umm.. ok?" Caroline said still dazed at the information that she had gathered. She watched as the doppelganger walked into the house. This was going to be hard to explain, what would Klaus do and what about Rebekah and Stefan. Katherine always had a thing for that particular Salvatore brother, she claimed she was in love with him. Caroline flashed inside and closed the door behind her, dreading what would come next.


	4. Look who's Back

Chapter 4

"What are you doing? Klaus will kill you! What's wrong with you, you're back for such a short time and already have a death wish." Caroline whispered harshly, although she wouldn't admit it, she had felt extremely sorry for Katherine when she was dying, losing her daughter and being hated by everyone. How could someone live like that? According to Elijah, she hadn't always been like she is now. She was kind, compassionate and selfless all of which she managed to force out of herself whilst on the run from Klaus. What had he done to her, but Klaus did have a point, he was fixated on getting rid of the curse and when she bested him, well what else could he have done, he was an original, he had to keep up with his assumptions.

"Shhh Blondie! He won't care about me, he has a better surprise in store for him!" Katherine said with a smile. "Now, where's Elijah, I have a bone to pick with him. He didn't even bother to say bye to me when I was dying!"

Caroline rolled her eyes, typical Katherine she thought. "Well, you did use him to get your freedom, I'm sure that hurt him." Caroline replied.

"Well you hurt Klaus with your constant refusal of his advances, he's the original hybrid and you dared to give him a piece of your mind." Katherine said in retort.

"That's different, I didn't use him to get my freedom, he had loved you for 500 years and you used your tricks on him. Anyway, what happened to your feelings for Stefan?" Caroline replied, she was annoyed. Within minutes of Katherine coming back to life, she had already pissed her off.

"Well, you did manipulate him, not as much as I would have, but you still did. The dress for prom, the release of the hybrid for a date with you, the mercy for Tyler. I could go on, but I'm sure you get my gist. And Stefan, well he would never take me back. Elena became me in the end and she did it for much longer. I'd only remind him of her and he made it clear that he didn't love me, when I died. When people die, the truth usually comes out, it's guilt, the humanity. So, I believe him and even though doppelgangers are meant for each other."

Caroline stared at the woman before her, she had changed, and she seemed kinder and tolerable. She hoped Klaus would let her live, even though Katherine had brought so much grief to them all, she was hurt, she had been through hell for her whole life and ended up there when she died.

"What about Elijah, do you think that he would forgive you, after everything." Caroline stated, she felt for Katherine and gave her a smile.

"I have always loved Elijah. Before you bring up the manipulation, I had to, survival is what I have to put first, I've been doing that for my whole life, and I don't know anything else except how to survive. If that makes me a bad person, then so be it, but I'm the only living person who has run from and hid from the original hybrid for so long, surely that says something. I've lost everything, what do I have to show for 500 years of living? Nadia is dead, Elijah hates me. I have nothing Caroline. Put yourself in my shoes, you couldn't reason with Klaus, at least back then." Katherine replied, she teared up. She was opening herself up to Caroline, the blonde goody two shoes vampire, who she should hate, but all Caroline did was give her that face. Caroline smiled at her, she couldn't help it and neither could Katherine, she smiled back.

"I'm sorry Katherine, despite all you've done, you weren't always like this. Survival instincts kicked in, you had to do anything to survive, even if you didn't want to, you had to hurt people, even though, I hope, you didn't want to. I understand, you're just a girl. A girl, like me, like Rebekah and Elena. You've been hurt." Caroline replied, she walked over to Katherine and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Caroline, for... for...listening...you're so nice to me. You're good for him...I mean Klaus." Katherine replied with a smile, still teary from before.

"Now, come on, I have to find Elijah."

The two girls continued to walk down the corridor when Caroline was suddenly hit and pushed against a wall.

"Now, look who we have here, the Gilbert's best friend. Now, darling, wouldn't you death bring them so much misery, then I'll kill them straight after. It's humiliating for a Mikaelson to be killed, but we always find our way back into the land of the living." Kol said with sarcastically. He needed revenge, how dare someone best him.

"I wouldn't do that, Kol. Klaus would dagger you for an eternity, if you did anything to her." Katherine replied.

"For once, I agree with the doppelganger." Klaus said, before pushing Kol off Caroline. He looked at her to check if he was fine, he checked every inch of her body, and then turned to his brother.

"It's nice to see that you're back in the land of the living, but if you harm a single hair on her head, you're signing up to be daggered." Klaus stated.

Rebekah, Elijah and Stefan had entered the room. Everyone stared at Klaus as he held Caroline by the waist protectively. The brother, who had died he shouted at, before even acknowledging his and Katherine's existence. His love for Caroline overpowered his surprise, the fear of her getting hurt made him want to kill or dagger anyone who had touched her, even his own family.

"Klaus, it's fine, he didn't do anything. He's just angry. Let it go." Caroline said as she rubbed his arm. Klaus stopped being so tense and kissed her on the forehead.

"Really? No welcome back to your brother and the woman who you spent 500 years trying to kill?" Kol asked hurt.

"Hello brother, so glad that you're alive, I thought you were dead." Klaus replied sarcastically, which made Rebekah laugh. It was similar to what he had said to her, when he chose to save Caroline over her.

Katherine tensed up and Kol looked around the room. Finally Rebekah couldn't take it and ran up to him crying, Elijah soon followed and so did Klaus. Katherine, Caroline and Stefan watched as the original siblings took in each other's presence. They smiled. It was nice seeing them happy.

Klaus turned to Katherine, he was about to say something, but Elijah and Caroline stepped forward. Everyone in the room was puzzled, other than Klaus; these two both probably hated Katherine the most. Katherine had killed Caroline and broken Elijah's heart and used him.

"Brother, leave her be." Elijah said. "We have just got our brother back, this is not the time for revenge."

Klaus looked at Katherine, then at Caroline. "I have already promised to abandon my revenge against Katerina." Klaus said with a smile. Caroline just wanted to kiss him and let him take her upstairs, but she knew that was wrong, instead she giggled.

"So, brother, you and the blonde." Kol said looking at his older brother and the beauty in front of him. "Well, Caroline, I'm sorry for what I did, I hope that you could forgive me." Kol said sincerely.

"Of course Kol, you were angry, Elena and Jeremy did kill you and I was their friend." Caroline said to Kol, after which she smiled at Stefan, showing him that she too had had enough of Elena's toying with him.

"Thank you Caroline." Kol said as he kissed her hand.

"Don't test my patience Kol." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't dream of doing so, brother. Now my other siblings, how could to see you. Rebekah, looking as beautiful as ever and Elijah, well you look the same, still in a suit. I hope it's not the same one." Elijah and Rebekah laughed.

"If you don't mind me asking, how exactly are you both back, here?." Stefan finally said. Rebekah stared at him, she was getting jealous, but she let it pass as she saw Katherine staring at Elijah, she was gazing, daydreaming. It was very obvious that the woman still had feelings for the original. Rebekah glanced at Stefan, who smiled at her, then walked next to her.

"Well, as far as I know, everyone who was sucked into the darkness or Hell for me, was allowed back into the land of the living. The darkness only chose a few people to be consumed, it scared everyone into thinking it would take anyone, but apparently it was planned who would be taken and who would live on that sorry excuse for the other side." Katherine said staring at Elijah.

"Katerina, stop drooling over my brother and concentrate, and by the way, she is right. Katerina and I were allowed back and so were a few older vampires, there weren't many young ones, I think Katerina was the youngest allowed back."

Katherine stopped staring and turned to Kol, she blushed. Everyone picked up on this, the infamous Katerina Petrova falling hopelessly in love with Elijah.

Caroline smiled at her and so did Rebekah, Katherine smiled back to the both of them. Rebekah pitied Katerina, her brother had ruined her life as well, but Katerina couldn't be excused for fighting back, she wasn't his sister. Rebekah wanted to get to know Katerina as well as Caroline. After her kiss with Stefan she needed female advice on how to continue the relationship and was sure Katerina would be able to help since she was in love with Elijah.

"Yeah, Kol's right. I did some digging and it's true. As well as that, I'm a vampire again for some reason. I still have the strength as if I've lived for five hundred years and Kol still is an original." Katherine said, she felt Elijah's stare, she knew that she would have to face him sooner or later.

"Well, it's late, I think everyone should get some rest and we can figure out what has happened in the morning, I'll ring the witches." Klaus said whilst smiling at Caroline. Everyone had picked up on the fact that they weren't going to rest anytime soon.

"Oh brother, spare us the details, we've all heard you two before, except Kol and Katherine and I'm sure they too will be unpleasantly surprised and sleep deprived." Rebekah said, after which she smiled at Caroline, her friend. It was weird for her to call Caroline a friend, it confused her, but she liked it. Hopefully Katherine would be too; tomorrow she would go shopping with both of them.

"Rebekah! Shhh! Stop it, we all know about the scandal between you and my best friend!" Caroline said laughing. Rebekah gave her a look, a look saying what have you done? "Noo! Don't look at me like that! Klaus has promised to give him a chance and I doubt that he'd hurt Stefan for no reason, they did have a bromance after all." Caroline said with another laugh.

Rebekah's face returned to normal and she smiled at Caroline.

"Thank you Caroline, I promise I won't hurt her Klaus." Stefan said with a smile as he stared at Rebekah.

"Well, this is going to be a treat, Rebekah's having a taste of her own medicine and Klaus on his best behaviour." Elijah said with a smile directed to Caroline. She just giggled, after which Klaus pulled her close. She turned and smiled at him and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Elijah. Why don't you show Katherine to one of the spare rooms and I'm sure Kol will be able to choose a suitable room for himself." Rebekah said smiling at Katherine.

"Of course, come this way Katerina." Elijah said scowling at Rebekah, he then noticed Caroline winking at Katerina, who looked down and blushed. He smiled, the two blondes under one roof was going to be fun.

The rest of them went to their rooms and got ready for bed, Rebekah didn't want to let Stefan into her room tonight, and instead she just pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, gorgeous." Rebekah said.

"Now, Rebekah we all now that you're the gorgeous one." Stefan said with a smile. Rebekah laughed.

"Good Night Stefan!" Rebekah said.

"Night Stefan!" Caroline shouted from the stairs as she tried to get away from Klaus' kisses.

"Goodnight, the two most beautiful women I know." Stefan said.

"Love...you..Stef... Klaus wait...Stefan." Caroline tried to say between kisses, straight after which, Klaus whisked her upstairs.

"Night Rebekah." Stefan said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok, Ok we are all going to have goodnight's which room is mine, dear sister." Kol said cheekily.

"The one opposite Klaus' and next to mine." Rebekah said.

"Oh goody, I'm close to those two, at least I'll get a good place to hear the show." Kol said smiling at Rebekah. She glared at him.

"Oh shut it Kol, I know i don't say this often but I'm glad that you're here and i love you." Rebekah said kissing her brother on the cheek.

"I agree Rebekah, I'm glad that I'm here and I love myself too." Kol said, Rebekah punched his arm."Oww, I'm joking. In all seriousness, I do love you Rebekah." Kol said to his baby sister before walking upstairs.

Elijah and Katherine were already upstairs; they heard Klaus and Caroline and laughed.

"That kind of love is a rare one." Katherine said plainly. "Love is rare, we would be lucky to even catch a glimpse of it. I've blown all my chances. Stefan, Nadia...you. Thank you Elijah for allowing me to stay here, it was nice to see you." Katherine said as she walked into the room that Elijah had indicated she could have.

"Katerina, I heard you downstairs. Caroline was right. You weren't always this woman who only cared about herself in order to survive. The sweet Katerina, the one that I fell hopelessly in love with, the one who I've been in love with for 500 years, she is still in there. I hope one day, she will come back to me." Elijah said as he kissed her hand.

"Maybe there is hope Elijah, she's trying to fight her way through all the walls I've built for myself. Maybe one day, you'll see her again, if you want to." Katherine said shyly.

"Katerina, there is not a day that goes by, where I am not thinking of that beauty. She's in there, I believe that and so do you. Belief can do anything, if you let it." Elijah said.

"There is not a day that went by that I didn't think of you, but whenever I thought of you, I would think of Klaus. Maybe of I wasn't the doppelganger, maybe we could have been something much more than a thousand year old vampire and a broken woman." Katherine said as she cupped his face, it was true, she had learnt to associate Elijah with danger, and her walls were crumbling. Caroline believed in her, so did Rebekah apparently and now Elijah.

Suddenly, he crashed her lips into hers, she kissed him back with her whole heart, he wanted her, and he had forgiven her. He was the moral one after all, the moral one who she had fallen in love with and was always in love with, she had never forgotten him, and she never would.

She pulled away, that woman, the caring, selfless one, she's on her way, but is still trapped being a few walls, Elijah. She's coming; she's coming for you. If you still want her." Katherine said as she stared into his eyes.

"I have always wanted her." Elijah said as he kissed her cheek. "I will see you tomorrow Katerina. Sleep well."

Katherine watched him as he smiled at her. "Goodnight Elijah." she said with a smile, it was pure and true.

"Goodnight Katerina. I intend on seeing more of that girl tomorrow, can she schedule me in, in her busy life?" Elijah asked with a smile.

"She can always fit you in... somewhere." Katherine said with a smile.

"Well then, good night Katerina." Elijah replied.

"Goodnight." Katherine whispered to herself.

She walked into the room and noticed the extra clothes laid out on the bed, this room was intended for a guest. She smiled; she was amazed at how much all of them had changed. Klaus hadn't killed her, Rebekah was being nice to her and Caroline, Elijah was more open and Kol, he was still Kol, but more apologetic, she saw how he apologised to Caroline.

Caroline, that girl had done well; she had Klaus wrapped around her finger. She was glad, it was Caroline who had Klaus in love with her, she was so undoubtedly good, and she wouldn't even let him kill me. Katherine thought to herself.

She finally got ready and turned the light off, drifting off to sleep.

I KNOW SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WIL BE AT LEAST 3000 WORDS, HOPEFULLY MORE!


	5. The Photo-Shoot

Chapter 5

"Klaus! Quickly! We're late for breakfast, and now Kol's here so Rebekah and Him will probably say something and then Elijah will here and I don't want him to, he's Elijah and that's weird. Can you imagine if Elijah heard us, I would probably crawl into a ball and cry! Oh my god! We have the photo shoot thing today, we should cancel. It's silly we have to focus on our impending deaths." Caroline rambled. Klaus tried to cut in, but it was no use, she was off on a tangent. There was no stopping her.

Finally she had finished. "You know, love Elijah doesn't really care and Rebekah and Kol can be daggered at your will. As for the shoot we are most definitely not cancelling it." Klaus replied with a smile.

"Are you sure? We have a lot on our plates, if we do it; I want everyone to be in it. Katherine, Elijah, Kol, Stefan and Rebekah, all of them, so we remember back to this day. Who knows in a thousand years, what could be different." Caroline said with a smile.

"Of course love, whatever you want." Klaus replied before flashing to her, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her neck, she let out a soft moan. "Klaus, I love you, but we have to..." Caroline moaned. "Stop...and go to the others." Caroline said before she flashed to the other side of the room.

"Listen to her Nik. She's saving all of our ears." Kol shouted from outside. Klaus growled. Caroline giggled. He couldn't imagine his life without that giggle, without her smile, her love. He didn't want to think about it, so instead, he got up and opened the bedroom door.

"Come on love, after we've told everyone about the photo-shoot, they can all get ready." Klaus said with a smile. Caroline gazed at the man he had become, only 20 years ago, he was an uncompassionate vampire. Now a caring hybrid, she let out a sigh and smiles and walked out of the room.

The two walked down the stairs, as they did, they heard Katherine and Elijah talking. Caroline flashed back upstairs, Klaus had to follow; he would follow Caroline anywhere and everywhere, even to his death.

"What are you doing love.? We should go down. "Klaus whispered impatiently.

Caroline didn't say anything; she put her fingers to her lips and then pointed at her ears and then downstairs. She was eavesdropping. Klaus smirked and listened.

"Good morning Katerina." Elijah said with a smile.

"Good morning Elijah. Your home is beautiful, I slept very well. Thank you. I know you're going to stop me, but I have to leave. Klaus will kill me, I know he loves Caroline, but he has been chasing me for 500 years, why would he stop for her?" Katherine said, she was worried and scared.

"Now, Katerina. Niklaus would have killed you in Mystic Falls prior to your death, when he visited Mystic Falls, for that exact reason. Caroline made him abandon his revenge fetish for her, she made him choose. She had given the same choice to Tyler, who as you know decided to kill my brother rather than treat her the way she deserved. I see her as a sister, even though she is with Niklaus, I will look out for her and know that as long as she is with Niklaus and even if she isn't he would still listen to her. That kind of love is rare." Elijah said to Katherine, he smiled and pulled on his tie, he was wearing a black suit, ready for Caroline's photo.

"Look at you, believing in love." Katherine said with a laugh.

"Well, I knew a girl, who is trying to get back to me, who told me that life is miserable as it is, if we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?" Elijah replied. He pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled, awaiting her answer.

"Elijah, that girl was young, even though she's trying to get back to you, she can't afford to be so naive." Katherine replied. She looked down, but she had to tell him the truth. "I promised to tell you the truth from now on and that's how I feel."

Elijah was disappointed, he couldn't give up. He didn't give up on Niklaus and finally he had found redemption. He had to keep digging and find her again.

"Well, as you said, that girl is still trying to get back to me and let me let you in on a secret Katerina. I have waited for a thousand years for Niklaus' redemption, it's what I do, what's a few more thousand?" Elijah replied with a chuckle.

Katherine had no idea how he managed to have so much faith, all of the time. "How do you do it Elijah, so moral, so faithful, so hopeful, how can you possibly live for such a long time hoping that someone can be redeemed?"

"Well, I waited for Niklaus, I will wait for you, my personality is heightened, and as a human I believed and looked for the best in others. As a vampire, I intend to do the same." Elijah replied, he kissed her on the cheek. "I have to find Kol and inform him of the photo-shoot, which you need something to wear for..." Elijah walked to a hybrid. "Now Cesar, could you please find something nearly as beautiful as this young lady, for her to wear? I would greatly appreciate it. Thank you." Elijah said as he walked back to Katherine, she was still in shock.

"There we go, everything is sorted, he will be back soon, get ready, Rebekah and Caroline will help you with makeup, which you don't need and meet us outside at twelve o'clock."

"Umm, thank you, are you sure that I should be in the photo?" Katherine replied.

"Katerina, Caroline wanted everybody in the house today to be in the picture, so that she could remember this day. Of course you're wanted." Elijah said as he kissed her forehead.

"Ok, I'll go upstairs and sort out some stuff, thank you Elijah." Katherine said with a smile.

Caroline watched Klaus look down, she watched his facial expressions. There weren't any murderous ones, which was a good sign, she smiled.

"Well, love, she almost seems like that shy girl who I first met. It might be an act, that's what I'm worried about." Klaus said, his eyes gazing intensely at the blonde beauty in front of him.

"Well, I think she would be stupid, to put on an act. Katherine is smart; she locked herself in a tomb that she couldn't get out of, knowing that you couldn't reach her there. She's clever, I seriously doubt that she would do something like that and to rip out Elijah's heart again, I know she's mean or was, but I doubt she would do that to him, he has been nothing but sweet to her. If she did, I would kill her for doing that to him." Caroline said, smirking slightly at the end.

"As much as I know that you are capable of killing her, I don't think that it would be wise to let you, we wouldn't want you to spiral. You're the sunshine in this house. Haven't you noticed that everyone is so disgustingly happy; it's sickening to a point. You have Elijah and Katerina and then there is always Stefan and Rebekah and Kol hasn't been as annoying as he has been in the past thousand years. It's all you Caroline, you're doing this." Klaus said admiring her. Caroline blushed. If I'm making everyone so happy, I doubt that they would want to piss off, the most forgiving person in the house, the one that controls you." Caroline said as she kissed Klaus, he smiled as he followed her down the stairs.

"Stefan! Are you ready yet? I can't find Caroline or Katerina! I need an opinion on the dress and not from my brothers!" Rebekah shouted at his door. It immediately opened to a shirtless Stefan.

"Wow, Rebekah, you look absolutely...dreadful." Stefan said with a smirk. "I know, to early for jokes, especially with your brothers, they would probably kill me! Rebekah, you look gorgeous, you're a vision." Stefan said as he kissed her on the lips, quickly. Even though, he and Rebekah were public, he still feared her brothers; the Mikaelsons weren't exactly all fun and games.

"I just need to put my shirt on and I'll be ready in a minute!" Stefan told her.

"Maybe I'll help you." Rebekah said with a smile, as she pushed Stefan into the room and closed the door behind her.

"I think I am going to throw up." Kol said as he stared at Klaus and Caroline.

They laughed.

"Do you mean, looking at us or Rebekah and Stefan?" Caroline said with a giggle.

"Now darling, I don't want to be daggered but I'm trusting that you will refrain my brother from doing so, which is why I am going to say both.

"I think they are worse." Caroline replied with a smile.

"I'm going to have to agree with you on that, something about little sisters doing something, if you know what I mean, is disgusting. Even for me." Kol said with a smile back to her. Klaus watched the two chats as if they had known each other their whole lives and smiled.

"Eww, Kol." Caroline replied. "I have to go get changed, so I'll see you two later. Behave." She told Klaus, she didn't want a coffined Kol in the picture, and she strutted back to the room and closed the door behind her.

"That ones got a lot of spunk hasn't she brother. I still remember the day you took the challenge to win her in the bar, in that sorry old town. And yet, she still seems to be walking away from you." Kol said with a laugh.

"You know, i have missed you, little brother." Klaus said as he walked over and hugged him. Kol sensed that this wasn't the time to joke, so replied "I missed you too, big brother."

They pulled away and smiled at each other, they had missed each other, and it was always them left alone with Rebekah, when Elijah and Finn were busy doing something else. They missed it, losing someone that you've known for a thousand years, is torture.

Rebekah and Stefan stumbled out of the room, giggling. Stefan instantly stopped and grew pale.

"Don't worry Stefan, you can't be as bad as the other billion guys, our dear sister has fell in love with." Kol said as Klaus laughed.

"I don't mean to be rude, but don't talk to her like that. She loved too easily and no one appreciated her enough, it wasn't her fault. If I could turn back time, I'd help you both kill each and every one of them." Stefan said cautiously, after which he looked at Rebekah.

"I like him brother, he seems like us, except less fun and murderous, but I guess I'm the only fun and murderous one left now, Caroline's with you, you have her, you don't need anything else and Elijah, well Elijah is Elijah." Kol said with a smile. The four stood and smiled at each other, when Elijah and Katherine walked up.

"Good you're all almost ready. Rebekah, go with Katerina and get Caroline, do your makeup or whatever you girls do." Elijah said to his sister.

"Of course brother, come on Katherine!" Rebekah said with a smile.

Klaus watched everyone was a billion times nicer than usual, he liked it, and it was a nice change.

Rebekah and Katherine walked into Klaus's bedroom, they all heard Caroline.

"Not now Klaus, I have to get ready." Caroline said whilst looking in the closet. Rebekah and Katherine felt like they were going to be sick.

"Ew, don't say that, it is positively the most disgusting thing that I have ever heard!" Rebekah shouted.

The guys laughed, typical Rebekah they thought as they began to disperse.

"Oh sorry! Sorry you guys. I thought it was..." Caroline began.

"I think we've figured out that you were expecting Klaus, not everyone's blonde, no offense Rebekah." Katherine quickly added, she didn't want to piss off the original.

"None taken." Rebekah replied with a smile.

"You guys are mean!" Caroline said in a baby voice, she was wearing a nightgown and was in her underwear and still had no idea what to wear.

"Now help me choose!" So, you're wearing pink and you're wearing blue. I should probably wear something a blue or purple colour. Right?" Or maybe a gold or silver, hmm, but this ones got a sweetheart neckline." Caroline began to ramble. Katherine and Rebekah looked at each other. "I thought you asked for our help?" Rebekah said with a laugh.

"Oh sorry, I tend to ramble, when I'm excited and actually when I'm nervous come to think of it, I can't pick an exact emotion, it's too hard..." Caroline began.

"Barbie. Shut up, and let us help." Katherine said with a smile.

"Fine." Caroline said with a smile and sat quietly on the bed as the two girls rifled through the dresses

After about 10 minutes, Katherine and Rebekah had decided on two dresses, the first a purple that went to above the knee, the next was a white one that hugged her figure. After a while of fighting, everyone finally agreed on the white one, apparently is reflected Caroline's personality.

"Come on Caroline, let's go, Nik might not mind you're...quirks, but we do." Rebekah said looking at Katherine, who rolled her eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Caroline said as she flashed out of the door, she smirked; she was out of the room before them. She began descending the stairs, as the other two followed. Four handsome men, taking a leaf out of Elijah's book, wearing suits, greeted them.

Klaus watched the blonde beauty descend the stairs, laughing at the girls behind. He smiled, she was happy and that was all that mattered to him and his siblings always listened to his opinion. Even though they fought, everyone in the house watched the three walk down the stairs, they took each of their significant others by the arm and walked outside.

"Can I just say how ravishingly beautiful you look today." Klaus said to Caroline as they walked into the garden.

"You can, I'll allow it." Caroline said with a giggle, as she pecked his cheek. "You look gorgeous in a suit, even more than usual."

"Thank you, love." Klaus said.

Stefan held onto Rebekah's arm as if it was the most precious thing in the world, he couldn't let it go. He watched her as she shouted at Kol and accepted compliments.

"You look amazing, I mean I thought you were beautiful before, but you've surprised me again, Miss Mikaelson." Stefan said with a smile, he watched as she looked at him.

"You scrub up well, Mr Salvatore. Shall we?" Rebekah said, gesturing to the garden.

They both watched as Caroline fussed over where everyone would be. Finally it was settled. "Ok people, I'm saying this one more time. At the back, it's Stefan, Rebekah, Elijah and Katherine and at the front it's Klaus, Me and Kol." Caroline said angrily, she had repeated herself twice already.

Kol was staring at one of the vampires that was employed, Elijah at Katherine and Stefan and Rebekah at each other. Katherine and Klaus were the only ones that were listening. She sighed.

"Well, aren't I lucky, being seated next to the beautiful Miss Forbes, how lucky am I?" Kol said as he kissed her hand.

"No time, any time Places everyone!," Caroline shouted, brushing off Kol's attempts at annoying his brother. Klaus smirked.

Everyone was in position and the pictures were taken.

After they were finished, Klaus spoke with the photographer about something then returned to Caroline.

"What were you talking about?" Caroline asked inquisitively.

"Oh, I was just asking him about when it would be ready. He said he would swing by in the evening." Klaus replied, it was true, there was just another surprise that he had planned for Carline, and he couldn't let her know, just yet.

"Oh ok, Let's go in." Caroline said leading him inside.

The remainder of the day was spent with everyone sitting in the living room together, they talked. They had almost forgotten about Mikael and Esther, when the phone rang.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Elijah asked.

"Hello, Elijah, my, my still so polite, I'm proud." Mikael responded.

"What do you want, you have no business ringing here, father. If that's even a suitable term to describe you as anymore." Elijah replied with venom in his tone.

"Now, where are your manners? I was ringing to make sure that your dear little brother as you like to call, him, has not forgotten about his choice, I hope he hasn't run off. I'm sure he wouldn't want anything to happen to that little blonde of his, would he?" Mikael said.

Klaus stood up and Elijah motioned for him to sit down, he was angry, he felt like killing someone. Caroline touched his arm and he began to ease. She smiled and returned her attention to Elijah.

"Rest assured, nothing will happen to Caroline, not on my watch, Niklaus' or any one in this house. Everyone owes her for some reason and everyone cares about her." Elijah replied, he was proud to have shut his father down from that threat of hurting Caroline. He didn't just care about her as a sister. He needed her to be there, she eased Niklaus and calmed him, she was his humanity, she was also so forgiving and had managed to bring sworn enemy's live in the same house as each other, she was truly gifted and he owed her for helping his family.

"Really son, I could take any of them, perhaps Katerina or even that incompetent Salvatore that seems to have taken an interest in my daughter. This time Rebekah stood up.

"I am no longer you're daughter, I may be by blood, but I do not love you as a daughter should her father." Rebekah shouted with tears in her eyes. Stefan and Kol got up, but it was Kol who took her to the side, Stefan sat back down.

"Is that my youngest son, I hear? Kol my boy, how are you? Still influenced by that barstard you call brother." Mikael said.

"Father, I have you know that Caroline has changed Niklaus for the better and I feel as though he has found his redemption" Elijah said before hanging up the phone. He smiled at Caroline and walked up to Rebekah and sat her down.

"Now that he has reminded us, we have to formulate a plan, also something to insure the safety of us all and if we don't survive." Elijah said.

"Elijah, if any of you die, we all die, we have to all try hard to stay alive." Caroline replied.

"I agree Miss Forbes, I had called a witch yesterday, she will be here tomorrow morning." Elijah said. "I bid you all good night and suggest that we ALL get some sleep, who knows what is in store for us tomorrow." Elijah said as he directed the comment to his brother. "Katerina can I walk you to your room?"

"Of course Elijah, Good night everyone." Katherine said as she took Elijah's arm.

Everyone said goodnight to her, even Klaus, which surprised everyone, including Caroline.

After everyone had made their ways to their rooms and turned the light off, Klaus picked up the locket from the hybrid that had seen the photographer and entered his bedroom.

"Elijah's right, we should sleep, today." Caroline said with a smile.

"You're right love, but first I wanted to give you this." Klaus said handing her the locket, inside was the photo that was taken today, Caroline smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now we will all, always be together no matter what." Klaus replied.

"Thank you, it's lovely and thanks for the picture of my mom on the other side, it means a lot." Caroline said before climbing into bed. Klaus soon followed after turning the light off.

"Goodnight Caroline, I love you." Klaus whispered in her ear as he held her waist.

"Night Klaus, I love you too." Caroline said as she snuggled closer to his neck and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Compulsion

Chapter 6

Rebekah woke up to a thud, she looked around her room and didn't see anything, and she was confused. She got up out of her bed, which was covered in silk sheets and walked up to her long window; she looked out and watched the gardener in the gardens. She sighed and walked back to bed.

As she climbed in she heard another thud, she was getting annoyed. She got up and looked out of the window once more, the vampire gardener was no longer anywhere to be seen. She was alarmed.

She looked around the garden and saw what she thought was a body. It might have been the gardener, but he was a vampire and was under the Originals' employment. Who would be stupid enough to kill him?

It hit her, Mikael. He fed on vampire blood and was now resulting to killing her workers, but that still didn't explain the thud.

She walked towards her door and opened it, stepping out into the hallway.

"Nik? Niklaus! Something happened outside! Nik!" Rebekah said, she was working herself up. Mikael had found them before and they had killed him before, it wouldn't be that hard.

"Rebekah, are you ok?" Katherine asked as she stepped out of her room.

"What? Sorry, Yeah I'm fine, I thought something had happened. The gardener, I thought that Mikael was here, I should go back to bed, Nik's probably busy with Caroline." Rebekah said more to herself than the doppelganger.

"What about Elijah or Kol, or even Stefan?" Katherine asked.

"Oh, I guess I could've asked them, it's just Nik was always with me whenever Mikael was close, it's probably just in my nature to ask for him, when Mikael's near." Rebekah said with a smile.

"Do you wanna talk about it, you're probably more comfortable with Caroline, but I'm happy to talk to you." Katherine said with a smile, "Besides, I doubt your brother would let her leave the bed."

"On second thought, yeah I'd love to talk to you! Anything to get the two of them out of my head!" Rebekah said with a laugh.

The two girls walked into the room and closed the door behind them.

"So, the gardener, I don't think it's best that we go to check it out. I mean, Mikael is obsessed with killing Klaus and by extension, you." Katherine said before Rebekah got any ideas.

"I know, I know, but as much as I want to go down there, I can't you're right, my father might say or think he wasn't after me, but when he chased my brother, he was chasing me." Rebekah said shyly.

Before Katherine had time to think of a response, both women looked to the door, which began to open slowly.

"Hi, I heard that you were having a girl talk, so I wanted to ask if it was Ok, to join." Caroline said with a small smile.

"Yeah sure." "Of course." Rebekah and Katherine said simultaneously.

"Good! Now, back to the Mikael thing, Nik probably wouldn't let any one in this house go near him, even Katherine." Caroline said boldly with a smile directed at Katherine. "I mean, yeah, we need to see what he's up to, but we can't endanger ourselves, so the plan is to get a witch involved, we'll use the witch to find out what's happening."

"Umm...sure. I think that's a really sensible idea. But, for now...how about some girl talk?" Katherine said cheekily.

"Yesss!" Rebekah almost screamed.

"Fine, but be warned you brought this on yourselves. Let's start with Rebekah. So, you and Sexy Salvatore? What's going on there, falling for my bestie? And you, Elijah, I see the way you look at each other about to rip off each others clothes." Caroline simply stated. She looked at both women in front of her, who were both obviously surprised, she smiled.

"Well...I wouldn't say it like that, but we kissed a few times, but I don't know if it's serious or just a fling. I don't know what to do." Rebekah answered honestly.

"Well, Rebekah, i say you give him a hard choice. Take you seriously or leave you. You've been messed around too much over the centuries, time to take charge, eh?" Katherine replied with a smile.

"Now...now just because you helped Rebekah with that actually pretty good advice, at least coming from you, doesn't mean we will forget about you and Mr Suits." Caroline replied with a soft giggle.

"What? Ok! Seeing as though you won't leave me alone, I'll tell you guys. I have loved Elijah my whole life, but I've changed and am well incapable of love." Katherine started.

"NO! I had this conversation with Klaus all them years ago and I was still right, you are capable of love, you're kind and you said you love Elijah and my motto is that any one capable of love is capable of being saved and I stand by that. Just look at Klaus if you need proof." Caroline shouted suddenly. The two others looked at her with surprise. "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when people say that."

"Don't worry Care, we know how you feel, we're sorry." Rebekah said as she touched Caroline's shoulder. The three smiled.

"Ok, fine. I love Elijah, but I don't know if I will be able to not hurt him, I don't want to, it might just happen. I'm scared." Katherine replied.

"Hey, I know you won't. I've seen you two, since you first met, as Caroline would say, he's your epic love and it's obvious he cares about you...a lot." Rebekah stated.

"I know he cares. He's been trying to sort of win me back, when I should be doing that for him, I love him, but I was the one that hurt him, yet he makes so much effort." Katherine said.

"Well, that just means that we will have to help you up your game!" Caroline said cheekily. She giggled, getting herself away from the moment of anger she had just had. She smiled reassuringly.

"Speaking of upping your game, Caroline. You seem to have Nik wrapped around your little finger, how do you do it?" Rebekah asked with a queer smile.

"I don't know what you mean, Nik and I are in a relationship where no one is wrapped around anyone's little finger!" Caroline retorted, even though almost everyone had said this to her, she didn't want to be known as someone who wrapped the most powerful person in the world around her finger, she was her own person.

"Sure Caroline! Everybody sees the way he stares at you when you're not paying attention to him, the way his heart breaks when Rebekah takes you shopping, leaving him behind. We see the man he's become, he is probably the kindest and sweetest now than he has ever been throughout his whole vampire life. We all have you to thank for that, I'd probably be dead and the others daggered by now. It's all you goldilocks, you cast a spell over him and he can't stop doing whatever you want." Katherine told her, both Rebekah and Caroline were surprised with the amount of praise Katherine was giving her.

"Well I know I have some part to play in his change, but it's not all me. It's him too. Deep down he longs to be good and loved, he just couldn't it wasn't safe, with Mikael roaming around and after when they both had come back, it was his choice, he wanted to become a better man and i helped him, that's all." Caroline said with a smile.

"Well, this is very fun, but there is still the situation with our gardener, has he been killed? What's happened to him? I think it's Mikael, but I can't tell Nik. Nik's scared I can see it, he doesn't want to get hurt or be killed, but he's more scared of Mikael using Caroline against him and losing her and even Elijah, Kol and I. He can't be alone; he wouldn't want to live on. I'm scared of him using and hurting everyone, but I can't help think that he might hurt Stefan to get to me, to hurt Klaus. Or even you, Katerina, he may use you to get Elijah. Once he has us both all he needs is Kol and Caroline, killing all of us will result in Nik's redemption being lost, Nik would probably turn himself over to Mikael." Rebekah started to cry. She had been running her whole life, just like Katerina, it was time to stop, her father was gone and he had come back again, this was her life. Running from her parents, the two people who were said and supposed to love her the most were her worst enemies, they wanted her dead.

Caroline and Katherine crawled over to Rebekah and hugged her, the three sat in embrace.

"You're right. Everything you have said is true and will probably happen." Caroline said plainly. Katherine shot her a glare to which Caroline waved off. "No, listen. Both of you. Yes, Mikael has been chasing you for a thousand years, which lead to Klaus needing his curse broken, resulting in you running your whole life." She gestured to both Rebekah then Katherine. "But that is no way to live, yes you're both vampires that have lived many lives, but have you really lived. You're both constantly running, leaving behind a life to start a new one. You've lived for a few years at a time. You're parents are saying that you've lived too long, but the truth is you haven't lived at all. None of you have." Caroline said as she looked towards the door. At the door stood the three Mikaelson brothers and the rouge Salvatore, each of them clinging onto her every word, mesmerized by the clarity and truth behind the young vampires words. Elijah stared at her; she was truly the redemption he was looking for, for his younger brother. She would be the backbone of this family, pulling them through every hardship with her words. She chatted a lot and was young, but she was wise. Almost as if she had lived a thousand years. He smiled at her, a single tear rolling down his cheek, he looked to Niklaus.

Klaus watched her, his Caroline, so young and beautiful yet so wise and understanding. Then it hit him, his smile vanished. Rebekah was completely right. Caroline would be used against him, so would Stefan as=against his sister and Katerina for Elijah. Love was a vampire's greatest weakness yet three of the most powerful beings on the planet were so deep in it. He knew he couldn't never stop loving Caroline or even stop protecting her, he had to do something, he was sure his siblings would help to formulate a plan.

"Now, I think some sort of plan is in need of formulating, care to help girls?" Kol said with a smile.

"Of course, even though we don't really know each other or get along too well, I want to make sure, every single person in this house is safe, so come on." Caroline said as she brushed past Kol whilst taking Klaus' hand and leading him away.

She led him into the study and by default everyone else.

She got out a map, paper, some pens and a laptop. After doing so, she sat down next to Klaus and waited for everyone to sit down.

"Umm." Caroline started, she had to take charge, Rebekah was scared and angry, Klaus looked like he had just seen a ghost, Kol was blank, Stefan desperately trying to calm Rebekah down and Elijah and Katherine were promising things to each other and whispering in their own world.

"Caroline, if I may quickly interrupt you." Elijah asked politely.

"Of course, Elijah." Caroline said with a smile.

"I just wanted to tell you that your words greatly moved me in the other room, we have lived more than ten human lifespans and yet we haven't lived. You're so young and yet you were able to come to that conclusion in such a short time, I want to thank you for allowing this family in and not shutting us out, we have all wanted to keep in touch of our humanity, but at times we have all lost it, you have managed to bring out the humanity of every single person in this room and for that, I would like to thank you." Elijah said graciously and as sophisticated as ever, before returning his attention to Katherine.

"Thank you Elijah, it means a lot to me, as a vampire I don't ever want to switch it off or kill anyone. I know to protect myself and those I care for I will have to, but I want to refrain from doing so, my humanity is a part of me I can't afford to leave behind, not now, not ever." Caroline said with a weak smile. Klaus was still silent, Kol smiled up at her and Rebekah had stopped crying as she regained her composure she walked over to the other blonde and hugged her, most were surprised by this action, but the blondes felt at ease together, they smiled at each other and Rebekah sat down next to her.

"We need to think of something to do, if Esther's back then she definitely wants all of you dead, if just Mikael it might only be Klaus but we can't be sure." Stefan said as he thought. "We can't run, because something worse will happen, worse than death, this was directed at Klaus. I know I shouldn't say this, but I'm saying it because I care. Maybe the fate worse than death is something to do with Caroline. Klaus loves her so much, how could he possibly live without her." Stefan continued. They looked at him with worry, he was riling Klaus, even though he didn't want to. He had to say it, it might be true.

"No, if something happened to me, I'm sure Klaus would be able to move on with his life, maybe not straight away but he would, if he loves me, he would know that I wouldn't want to watch him like that." Caroline replied, so casually about her death.

"Maybe it's what he does to Miss Forbes, maybe some form of torture, whatever he tries to do, to anyone." Elijah said looking at Katherine, Stefan and then eventually everyone else in the room. "He won't be able to, the witch has been sent for and she will put a spell on each and everyone of us, to insure that we are not killed and to insure that we will all eventually get back to each other." Elijah said noticing how little his brothers were talking.

"Kol, Klaus? I agree with Elijah, are there any objections." Rebekah asked her brothers, she was shaking, so Caroline grabbed her hand and smiled up at her.

Klaus just shook his head and continued to stare into the distance, they turned to Kol.

"I agree, but we need an actual plan, of attack. We can't just hope a witch tries to save us, she may lie. Even though planning fights and attacks is normally the area where our beloved Nik is strongest at, I doubt he is fit to help, with his lack of response to anything. Even the idea of his love being hurt or killed because of him." Kol said with a smirk, he had no idea what was wrong with his older brother. If anything, Klaus should be the most excited about stopping Mikael in order to save Caroline, but he sat there lifeless.

Upon hearing Kol's words, Klaus stood up and walked out of the study and flashed to his bedroom. Caroline quickly followed leaving the others to formulate the beginning of the plan, she had to see what was wrong with Klaus, in all the time she had known him, he had never behaved like this, she was perplexed.

Caroline entered the bedroom and walked over to an angry Klaus.

"What is wrong with you? Mikael is close to killing you and even the rest of your siblings, which is by default, me." Caroline said, she was angry; he had not even cared about himself, his siblings and even herself, Stefan and Katherine. She didn't understand.

"Don't you see, you were completely right, that's why my family was tearing up as well as Katerina, we have all not lived out lives, we haven't had the chance, we are the definition of cursed, Rebekah told me that long ago and she was right, that is our fate, but not yours, Stefan's or even Katarina's. You three have the chance to live your lives, we could compel you to forget." Klaus said in a rush, he had no clue as to why or how Caroline couldn't see the true meaning behind her words. Anyone who got to know or became important to any of the originals even more himself was on Mikael's hit list. She would have to run.

Suddenly, a sharp pain hit his cheek, he looked up and realised that Caroline had slapped him, she was on the verge of tears.

"How dare you think that you can compel me, after Damon I have never ever wanted to be compelled in my whole life, watching Stefan fighting against yours, it gave me hope, but deterred me even more. How could you do that to me, you say you love me, if you do then keep me, even if you don't. Mikael will still find me, he can't forget about us, he will still know who I was even if i don't know and then I won't be able to run away because I wouldn't know it was him, you don't think things through. You're selfish, you want to compel me, not only so I don't get hurt but because you can't deal with the idea of me being used against you, with my memories at least I'd have chance." Caroline shouted as she started to cry, she stormed out and ran downstairs, she was about to go outside when she remembered that Mikael was there, she decided to find Rebekah and Stefan and even Katherine, they would know what to do, they could calm her down or at least attempt to. Her mind raced as she stormed into the study to find Klaus crying and shouting and Kol and Elijah trying to calm him.

"Rebekah, can you guys come with me." Caroline managed to get out. The three other vampires flashed out of the room to comfort the blonde, they went into Rebekah's room and locked the door. They sat her down on the bed and tried to get her to stop crying.

"Caroline, Caroline darling, what happened. You're so upset and so is Nik, I've never seen his like this before." Rebekah asked she was worried, she had never seen her brother cry before, it was new to her, she way going to comfort him but Elijah told her to stay seated, she was still teary from before hand, but now the tears were gone and she was focused on the girl in front of her.

"Ohh of course! It's always about Klaus, everything is." Caroline said through tears.

"What did he do, what did he say?" Stefan asked as he brushed her hair back, he was her best friend, it pained them both to see each other cry, she was like his little sister, he had to look out for her. Who else did she have?

"He...he wanted to compel." Caroline managed to get out before breaking down on the bed.

"Oh God." Katherine said, she felt for the blonde, yes she may have been annoying, but she was a fighter. Just like herself and Rebekah.

"What, what does she mean." Stefan asked frantically. He looked at Caroline and then to Katherine and Rebekah who just expressed utter shock.

"Niklaus wanted to compel Caroline to forget, to keep her safe, so she wouldn't remember him and get hurt because of him." Rebekah stated.

"Not...not just me...you two too." Caroline said gesturing to Stefan and Katherine.

They were shocked at the blonde's words, why would Klaus even think to do that, yes it would keep her safe, but Mikael would remember her and go after her, without memories and being Caroline. She would have trusted him and eventually been used against someone she didn't know, or thought she didn't know. The same would go for Stefan and Katherine, although they may have been less inclined to trust a stranger.

"Shhh, Caroline it's ok. He won't do it; we won't let him and neither with Elijah and even Kol. Everybody loves you Caroline, none of us could lose you and be able t move on." Rebekah said as she held Caroline in her arms. Stefan stroked her hair and Katherine rubbed her back, they all tried to soothe her.

"It's just, because of Damon and when Klaus did it to Stefan, I can't... I can't." Caroline began to say; she stopped as the tears began pouring out again.

"Shhh, it's ok. Rebekah's right, even I love you Caroline." Katherine said with a smile.

The blonde rose from Rebekah's lap and wiped away her tears. She smiled at her...friends. She considered them all as friends, Stefan was her best friend, but the others were definitely high on the list. She thought to herself with a giggle.

"What's so funny, Blondie." Rebekah said as she ruffled her hair.

"Just that, I consider all of you as friends, even you Katherine and Rebekah and I'm glad that I met you all. Even if our first few years together were rocky. And you... Mr Salvatore!" Caroline said with a small laugh. "We've always been there for each other, you promise that we will always look out for each other, no matter what, you're like my brother, I can't lose you Stefan." Caroline said with smile.

"Caroline, I put my hand on my heart, see." Stefan said with a laugh, a genuine laugh accompanied by a rare smile, he only gave to her. "I will always be there for you, you're my little sister, well technically not, but that's who you are to me. You're my sister and my family and I can never lose you either." Stefan said after which he kissed her on the cheek.

"Caroline I'm glad we're friends too and so is Rebekah." Katherine said, whilst Rebekah nodded and smiled. "We need you and you need us. Always and forever, as the originals would say." Katherine said laughing.

They all laughed and hugged, she let out a smile and walked over to the door.

"Come on Baby Blondie, hmmm, I like it, come on. We're going to set that hybrid straight." Katherine said with a smile as the others got up and walked out of the door, they flashed to the study and walked in to a still upset Klaus.

"Klaus, I'm sorry I slapped you, but what you said is not happening, I won't let it happen to any of us." Caroline said authoritively.

"I know, love. I'm sorry, you were right, I can't lose you, Rebekah can't lose Stefan and our dear Elijah has always struggled losing his Katerina. We will all fight together, but first Adrianna here, will perform the spell, it will insure that some way we will all live on after everything that happens and when the time is right and it is safe, find our way back to each other." Klaus said as he walked over to Caroline. He kissed her painfully slowly on the lips; she pulled away and placed a kiss on her cheek before turning to the witch.

"What do you want us to do?" Caroline asked.

"I need a drop of each of your blood, into each vial, they're labelled and a treasured object, preferably jewellery something that you should not take off, if possible." Adrianna replied with a sweet smile.

"Forgive me for being rude, but why are you helping us? Aren't vampires evil? Don't all witches hate us?" Stefan asked as politely as he could, after which he gave a small smile.

"I am helping you because, my...my brother is one of you and so is my boyfriend, I can't let them die, plus it seems as though one of you is helping to change the rest for the better, not completely but better." Adrianna replied as she watched Caroline standing next to Klaus, they're fingers intertwined.

After everyone had given a drop of blood in the correct vial, and given a piece of jewellery, Caroline her locket, Klaus the necklace Henrik had made him, Rebekah a necklace she had from her human days, Elijah and Kol had rings from their human days, Katherine a bracelet she had acquired on the run and Stefan a ring that belonged to his father when he was human.

They all stepped back to let her complete the spell.

Adrianna began to chant.

"Sanguis eorum proteget eos: et adducam eos de maleficis et providentia ne frangerentur eorum salutem, lamia. Tandem reversus omnes pariter in hoc simul."

_This means: "Let the blood of these protect them, bringing them life and insuring their safety from witches and vampires. In the end they shall all come back together and be reunited in this time."_

_I used Google translate so I'm not sure xx_

"The spell is complete, you will all be returned to this time, alive and will remember everything." Adrianna finally spoke.

"Thankyou, we are indebted to you, what would you like as a reward?"

Elijah said as he shook the girls hand.

"I would like to have the safety of my descendants insured and those I care for now. And if possible could I have some money, we are going to try and get out of New Orleans, it's too dangerous for us. Is there anything I can do for you?" Adrianna asked politely.

"No, but if we need you, we will call you and we promise that we will see to the safety of those who need to be protected and you will find a lump some of money in your account by the end of the day." Elijah said with a smile. "Good bye Adrianna, I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Good bye, Elijah, thank you all, I hope you are able to defeat them." Adrianna said before leaving the study, they heard her footsteps and listened to her be escorted home by some of the staff.

"Well now that, that is sorted we have to start on this plan. It's already 8 am, we need to finish hopefully by lunch." Klaus said with a smile as he sat down at the desk and began to type.

**Sorry I didn't update in a while, it was Eid so I was busy, sorry! I'm so happy that I already have some Follows and Favourites! I love you all, please review if you want any characters to make an appearance from the past, dead or alive any! And any other suggestions! Thanks guys!**


	7. Visitors

Chapter 7

They had been in the study for 2 hours fighting over strategies and plans. They were getting nowhere. Ideas had been tossed around and everybody was getting annoyed, even Elijah and Caroline. Caroline got up from her seat next to Stefan; she had been lying down next to him, tired. She had been up all night and unlike Rebekah and Katherine didn't want to go and feed on the human workers. She walked over to him and smiled, he was just about to break and shout out to his siblings. Kol was becoming more and more bored. He longed to go and get some alcohol, but refrained himself as he noticed how tense his older brother was becoming.

"Klaus." Caroline said as she touched his neck, she squeezed it and kissed it quickly. She was about to walk away and sit down, when Klaus grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, she let out a gasp, which turned into a giggle. He kissed her and Stefan let out a groan.

"Caroline, you're my best friend, but you really need to stop doing all of...that in front of us." Stefan said with a classic smile, he saved them for Caroline and Rebekah, as well as Lexi, but she was gone now. He sighed as images of his best friend went through his mind, Caroline realised what he was thinking and smiled, she walked up from Klaus' lap and sat next to her best friend.

"Maybe she's still out there, Katherine and Kol came back." Caroline started to say.

"No, she...she moved on...but I have you and everybody here." Stefan said with a smile. He stared into Rebekah's eyes for a brief moment before returning his concentration to Caroline. Elijah and Kol scoffed and Rebekah glared at her brothers immediately after.

"Yeah, we all know, that you have EVERYBODY here. Me, Rebekah..." Caroline said with a laugh.

"Caroline, I won't and can't hurt you, because I actually like you and Nik is in love with you, but I'm sure I could find something else to do?" Rebekah said with a sarcastic smile, which turned into a laugh.

"Oh Rebekah, as much as we all know that you want to do that, we know that you don't have that many female friends, plus you wouldn't be able to live without me." Caroline said with a smile.

"Well I'm not sure about me, but I know Nik won't." Rebekah said.

"I'll drink to that." Katherine said before downing another glass of wine. She smiled.

"Ahh, now that we've all established how important Caroline is and why we all love her, I'm sure Nik's reasons will be a bit different, but not that far from mine." Kol said with his usual snark.

With in an instance, Klaus was standing over his little brother. "Don't want to be daggered, when we've just come back to the land of the living, do we little brother?" Klaus said darkly.

"Klaus. We talked about this." Caroline said sternly. Elijah watched intently, he wanted to see just how much power the blonde had over his brother. He watched and waited. A few seconds after the words came out of Caroline's mouth, Klaus let go of his younger brother and went back to his seat. Caroline beamed. She walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead from behind. She stroked his hair back with her hand gently, when she noticed Elijah, Kol and everyone in the room staring at her, half in shock and half in awe. She was the only one in a thousand years that had stopped Klaus from daggering someone. Elijah just smiled up at her, his eyes full of awe and respect he gave her a smile, before returning attention to the plan.

"Well, the plan. We've stressed the possibility of running and that is a no go, there are too many variables because everybody here is important, we all want no casualties, not one and not anyone." Elijah stated.

"We all agree, Elijah, but to fight against our mother, the original witch and our father, the man who has tormented all of us especially Niklaus and I throughout our lives, we don't stand a chance, we need allies." Rebekah said with all honesty.

"Well, we need strong allies, but all of your bodyguards or whatever, it can't hurt to have too many of them? We need older vampires and younger ones; we need everyone and anyone, because if any of you die, we all die. Everyone will want to help or be forced to, to save themselves." Stefan said, his eyes drooped, thinking of Damon and Elena. He was with Rebekah now, but it still hurt, after everything that had happened.

"I agree, with my mate, here. We need to broaden our horizons. We need more vampires and even wolves, if they want to help us. We definitely need witches, as many as we can possibly find." Klaus began as Caroline cut before him.

"They all have to be willing, there's no point us telling people our weakness, if they're on Esther's side. We can't have anyone betraying us, there's no use rounding up people to help kill us." Caroline stated.

"Wow." Rebekah simply stated.

"What?" Caroline asked, perplexed at why the original sister had asked her this.

"You sound like Niklaus, all the talk about betrayal." Rebekah said with a smile.

"I know. I know. " Caroline said with a smile.

"OK, back to the plan, all I've done my whole life is survive, dying last decade really downed my ego, I want to continue staying alive, now that I'm back and I'm not as durable as the rest of you." Katherine stated coldly.

Klaus glared at her.

"I agree with Miss Forbes, we need people who value their lives just as much as Katerina here, living under the same roof as the man that made her who she is today, the man who changed her from the innocent, passionate girl into the manipulative killer." Kol said.

The tension was thick, nobody knew what to do. "OK, now for at least the next 10 minutes, we are going to not talk about all of this, we need to work on this plan, a list. We need a list of those we can trust. Damon, definitely." Stefan said with a smile.

"Yes, of course! We need a list! I love lists." Caroline said excitedly.

"We all know that Caroline, you can make the list, if you wish." Klaus said smiling at the blonde beauty in front of him.

She almost squealed as she sat made him move from the desk chair so she was on the laptop. She began to type.

"Ok, we are all going to go round, and one at a time, you will say a name. When we dry out of names, then we'll find information and contact details. Ready?" Caroline said smiling.

"Is she really this excited or is it a joke?" Katherine asked with a disgusted tone.

"Nope, she really is excited. Caroline loves planning, I remember when we all tried to kill Klaus..." Stefan began to start.

"Which time, mate?" Klaus said through squinted eyes.

"You tried to kill all of us, we all tried to kill you. Let bygones be bygones, love." Caroline said smiling.

"Fine, but love is my word, you can't have sweetheart either and mate." Klaus said smiling at Caroline.

"Darling's mine." Kol chimed in.

"Brother is mine." Elijah said with a smile. "Or sister, or beloved." he said looking to Katherine.

"Mines Blondie or too busy to think of pet names." Katherine said with snark.

"Well, Stefan, Rebekah and I will make another list of pet names." Caroline said with a smile and giggle.

"After the names. Darling." Kol said with a smile. Caroline rolled her eyes and continued.

"Stefan started with Damon, so we'll go around clockwise to Rebekah then Katherine, then Elijah, Kol, Klaus then me." Caroline said as a matter of factly.

"We know what clockwise is Caroline." Rebekah said as she crossed her arms.

Caroline rolled her eyes, again.

"Well come on then, fire away Rebekah." Caroline said urgently.

"Fine. Marcel, even though he's my ex, he would help us, to save himself and Cami." Rebekah said, Stefan stared blankly at her, his eyes staring into hers, questioning her; she held his hand and squeezed it, to make sure he knew that she would tell him later. They would trust each other completely, they promised each other.

"Lucy Bennett, she's a friend, a witch, who values her life and doesn't listen to the others, she doesn't like to be told what to do." Katherine said as she looked to Elijah.

"Malcolm, I admit that we lost touch, but in the 1500's we were close, he was a friend." Elijah said as he smiled at Katherine, Klaus let out a groan and Caroline nudged him.

"Well Daniel was always a good guy to have fun with, back in the day, he'll do." Kol said with a laugh.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to go with Davina, she may not want to help me, but that new boyfriend of hers is a vampire, of my bloodline and I'm sure Caroline would be able to convince her, she has a way with words." Klaus said as he turned to a pouting Caroline.

"Bonnie for me, I don't need to explain why." Caroline said smiling as she turned to Stefan.

"Elena, she'll be with Damon anyway." Stefan replied.

"Josh, he was always too clueless to plot against us." Rebekah said.

"Nikola, she helped hide me from you about 300 years ago." Katherine said, signalling to Klaus with a smile.

"I know that, you wouldn't want him here, but since he has gotten his vampire side back, Tyler Lockwood, may be of need and help. I'm sorry." Elijah said looking down, Rebekah had informed him of the boy, he was ashamed, but they needed to stop their parents.

Klaus tensed up and this time so did Caroline, Tyler and her were friends, but Klaus and him hated each other. Which made sense, but Caroline would always choose Klaus, she didn't or couldn't have him being insecure about her feelings.

"He might be a liability, we've had history with him and I doubt he's on good terms with anyone here." Caroline burst out as she grabbed onto Klaus' hand, she brought it up to her mouth and kissed it.

Klaus stared at her; she was trying to show him that she chose him. He smiled at her and sighed.

"I agree with Caroline, but we need as many people as possible to be on our side." Klaus said, as though there was a white oak stake to his heart.

"We don't have to have him. You don't have to do this." Caroline said, intertwining her fingers in his hand. He smiled down at her.

"We need wolves and if he's an alpha, then he'll let his pack help, hopefully. We need wolves because it will help to weaken our father." Klaus stated.

Caroline looked into his eyes, searching his eyes for signs of hurt. Instead, he leaned into the hands around his face and kissed her, she smiled, she wanted to deepen the kiss, but couldn't help herself; she deepened it only to find that Klaus could go deeper.

Elijah coughed and the two broke the kiss. "Sorry." Caroline whispered as Klaus glared at his older brother.

"Anyway, now that we have seen that delightful display of affection, I choose Samantha, she was always a fun one, if you know what I mean." Kol said with a smile.

"Hmmm, let me think ...Camille, she'll be with Marcel." Klaus said with a smile.

"Jeremy, he's a hunter and he's died so many times, plus he's a vampire." Caroline said.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"Jeremy. He was turned about 4 years ago, when...well...you know when." Caroline said looking to the floor.

"Umm, oh. I didn't know." Stefan said quietly. Caroline swallowed, she was worried. 4 years ago was when Stefan and Elena broke up...again.

"So, who else do you choose?" Caroline asked, breaking the tension.

The name circle went round for a further 45 minutes. Finally they were done, with almost 200 names.

They decided to have some snacks, food and blood. After about 20 minutes they split up, so it would be easier to phone or reach all of those named.

They had managed to secure the names of almost all mentioned, many of who were on their way to New Orleans this very second.

Tyler had agreed which was surprising as well as all of the Mystic Falls 'crew'.

They were all scheduled to arrive in the morning. They would all be staying in the mansion, but the others would be in hotels. Caroline wanted them here, so it would be easier for them to come to terms with Katherine and Kol. But more importantly, the people Stefan and herself were in love with.

She was worried about how they may react, but then she thought to herself. Elena didn't give one about her opinion on toying with Stefan and Damon, why should she have to put up with it. She sighed and Klaus looked at her. They had split off together and had almost finished their phone calls, he knew what was wrong with her, and she was worried about her friends. She judged them and this would probably be pay back. Stefan was her true friend as well as the witch. The others, the others he would have or should have killed beforehand if Caroline had allowed him.

He sighed, he didn't say anything, all he did was kiss her, and she smiled as she returned to the next call.

Within another hour, they had all finished and it was lunch time, even though they didn't have a battle plan, they had the resources that they needed, that was a start.

They all made their way to the dining room.

"Elijah, I haven't officially said this to you, yet. But, I'm sorry, for everything. I know I've said this all before. But your insistency on me being able to be forgiven it confuses me, you view me as Klaus, redeemable, despite everything I've done. I wasn't on the otherside Elijah, I went to this place. It was black, just black. No sense of time or anything. I was alone and it was my punishment for everything, I was supposed to be there forever, but I was allowed back. I shouldn't be here, I'm not ungrateful, but I feel as though I can't let you fall in love with me after everything." Katherine said to him.

"Now, Katerina, what ever you say, Niklaus has found his redemption and sadly, he had done much worse. I will always love you, Katerina. You were the one who made me believe in love. I am still in love with you. I will be always and forever." Elijah said his eyes full of love as he looked into her brown eyes.

They made their way to the dining room and began to eat.

"Stefan come on! I'm hungry!" Rebekah said puling him up from the floor.

"I...I'm just." Stefan began. Rebekah kneeled down next to him.

"I know, you don't want to see them, Elena and Damon, the girl who toyed with your heart and the brother that helped steal it, but you will always love them. You're also worried about their reaction to us, me and you." Rebekah stated.

"I love you, Rebekah. I haven't said this before, but it's true. I love you and yes I am worried about Elena and Damon, but not them seeing us. Just them rubbing my faces in it. She broke my heart and managed to take my brother away, not intentionally, but to make it easier. But I have you, I don't have to worry about them." Stefan said as he kissed her.

She kissed him back as they stood up. "I love you too and I understand, but I am seriously hungry. Come on hunny." Rebekah said with a smile.

"Is that my pet name?" Stefan asked smiling.

"Maybe, if you're lucky." Rebekah said, kissing him. They ran downstairs.

There was a variety of food at lunch, including blood, blood bags and animal blood for Caroline and Stefan. They could both drink from the vain, but they'd prefer not too, blood bags had started to work on Stefan and it was easier for him to control himself.

They all ate and talked about the plan, they began to sort out the sleeping arrangements for the next few weeks, or however long they would all be here.

Everyone here would stay in their allocated rooms; Damon and Elena would be given a room together at the bottom of the third upstairs hallway. The upstairs was a giant square with a hole in the middle, the hole being a smaller garden and main hall.

They weren't on the first hallway, they were directly opposite, Bonnie was on the first hallway but Tyler was on the third with Damon and Elena. Rebekah had nominated Hayley and she would be on the third hallway as well. Jeremy would occupy the room next to Bonnie.

It was sorted. All they had to do was wait and compel hallways to allow rooms for the other vampires. It was all set after lunch; Elijah and Kol would sort out the hotels along with Rebekah and Stefan. Katherine, Caroline and Klaus would sort out blood and food for the guests. Caroline wanted Klaus and Katherine to get to know each other and be friends if it were possible.

"Sooo, how about you and Klaus go sort out the blood and I'll make a list of food and deliver it to one of the vampires. Bye. And please don't annoy or hurt each other, for me?" Caroline pleaded.

"Fine." Klaus and Katherine answered simultaneously.

Caroline started the list as she listened to Klaus and Katherine; they had decided, together to get blood bags and a few humans that would be used in emergencies. They flashed into the darkness.

After yet another hour everyone had finished their work, they all came into the living room and lay down, exhausted from all the work they had done, as vampires they usually compelled these things.

Klaus and Caroline sat lumbered on the couch together, they all sat and chatted. About idle things, until dinner.

They ate dinner at 7pm and were finished 45 minutes later. They all headed into the living room and decided to do one last check on everything for the next day.

"Food, blood, hotels, arrangements and other things like toothbrushes and stuff." Caroline asked, looking around at everyone.

"Toothbrushes?" Kol asked. "Why, aren't you a perfectionist, I can see why Klaus likes you so much. You're almost as annoying and controlling as him." Kol said with a light-hearted laugh. Klaus glared at his brother. "What? I said ALMOST!" Kol said with a smile.

"Well, do you have the toothbrushes?" Caroline asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, Miss Forbes. As well as all other necessities, toothpaste and others." Elijah said with a smile.

"Caroline threw a pen at him, which he caught. They laughed and smiled.

"Well now that that's sorted, we better get some rest. It's a big day tomorrow, for all of us." Caroline said with a smile.

She stood up before smiling at Klaus, he knew what she had planned for them tonight, she probably wouldn't want to keep up their usual charade of 'sleeping' till noon, which everybody had sussed out, almost immediately. Klaus stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Goodnight everyone." Klaus said before flashing Caroline upstairs.

After that everybody retired to their own rooms, except Stefan, Rebekah let him into her room. They might as well have fun now, she let him walk in before closing the door, she burned some sage, so no one could here them.

They stayed awake almost all night, so did Klaus and Caroline although, they didn't have the decency to burn sage.

Morning came sooner than expected, Caroline was lying down in Klaus' arms when she heard a noise, she looked up to see that Klaus had woken up too.

"Come on, love, let's get dressed, it seems as though our guests have come." Klaus said as he came and kissed her on his head.

"Why, can't we stay here? I'm sure that you'd enjoy this more." Caroline said cheekily.

"Now, love as much as I would like to stay here all day with you, forever. I did agree to let them stay here, because of you, so I am going to be a good boyfriend and act like a host should." Klaus said with a smirk. "Chop chop, love."

"Boyfriend? I like that." Caroline said as she flashed to the bathroom and quickly had a shower, she got dressed in a matter of seconds and was standing by their door within seconds.

She walked out to see Stefan and Rebekah coming out of their own rooms, obviously to get dressed, when the sage has worn off, Caroline had sadly, heard both Stefan and Rebekah. She smiled as she winked at them; she saw the shock on their faces as she walked away. Klaus followed and they saw Katherine, Kol and Elijah downstairs.

"Our guests are approaching the front door." Elijah said with a smile.

"All of them?" Caroline asked as she saw Stefan's eyes widen.

"I think so, everybody staying here." Elijah replied.

The doorbell rang and Kol flashed to open it as the others stood in the foyer.

"Welcome to our humble abode." Kol said with a smirk.

"Kol?" They heard Elena's voice.

"Hello Miss Gilbert. I would kill you but we need you to help us, perks of having older siblings!" Kol said sarcastically, he stepped to the side and allowed them all to walk in.

They all stared at each other, the next few weeks would be tough for all of them.


	8. Katerina

WARNING KALIJAH FEELS...

Chapter 8

Caroline stood firmly next to Klaus, she grabbed onto his hand, he had found out about Damon, according to Rebekah, but she hadn't talked to him about it. Klaus looked down at the grip on his hand, he was angry that she had not told him, but didn't want to talk to her about it, at least not just yet. He wanted to do some digging; he knew if he talked to her about it, she would forbid him from hurting the obnoxious vampire, even though he had hurt one of the world's true beauties. He decided to keep quiet.

"Hello Blondie...Klaus." Damon said whilst walking in with a smirk. "Katherine? What? Oh God, Kol." He said whilst instinctively putting his hand over Elena, knowing that she would be hurt, but he still had to protect her, it was what they did.

"Hello, Damon." Katherine said with a smirk, she watched Elijah stare at Damon, the man who went crazy for his Katerina, thinking she was held in that tomb, yet he could not even protect her against Niklaus. He felt a pang of jealousy and self loathe, he couldn't try and help her, find her. His Katerina, has vanished, gone, but as he said before, what kind of man would he be if he couldn't get to his Katerina, he needed to get to her, she needed to learn, just as Niklaus did that love is not a weakness, it makes us stronger.

"Brother." Stefan said walking towards Damon, he shook his hand and then nodded towards Elena.

Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Hayley entered next, this time it was Caroline and Katherine who tensed up. Tyler was here, he stared at Caroline holding onto Klaus' hand, instead of provoking Klaus he just smiled and hung his head down as he shook his hand and went to greet the others. Bonnie ran to Caroline and vice versa, they hugged, they had missed each other so much, Bonnie was no longer a witch, she was a hybrid, just like Klaus, a witch and a vampire, she wouldn't grow old, they wouldn't lose her.

"Care, I've missed you so much!" Bonnie said with a smile, she turned to Elena, knowing why she hadn't run over to Caroline, they had left on bad terms.

"I've missed you too Bon, it really has been too long," Caroline said with a giggle as she tightened the hug.

"I'm so sorry about your mom, Care, she was there for all of us, she was like an aunt, part of our family. I'm so sorry." Bonnie said as she began to tear up.

Caroline just nodded as she wiped a tear away from her cheek. Caroline squeezed Bonnie's hand as she walked up to the other doppelganger.

"Elena, I know we left on bad terms, but I would like it and appreciate it if we could try to forgive each other, for the purpose of what you're all here for." Caroline said with a small smile.

"Care, I love you so much, you're always going to be my best friend. I'm sorry for everything that happened between us. I'm also sorry for your mom, we all are." Elena said as Damon, Tyler, Jeremy and even Hayley nodded.

Caroline hugged Elena as she walked back to Klaus' side, when she saw something, Jeremy. He looked exactly the same. He was a hunter, but how and why was he not aging. Jeremy clocked on to Caroline's confusion. "It's a spell, I'm immortal, until every vampire dies, which will be never, so I guess I'm like all of you, except not blood thirsty." Jeremy said with a laugh.

"Well, then we're all very lucky to have you around!" Caroline said before walking up to him and hugging him, she smiled and stepped back.

Katherine's glare on Hayley intensified, the so-called Hybrid bitch, she had controlled Elijah, making him her pet, it made her want to rip out her heart, but she would probably and she doubted Klaus would be too happy to gave her, his blood. Obviously Elijah had been attracted to her, she was nothing like herself. She was innocent, and hadn't used half as many people as she had, even though she had killed all of those hybrids, Elijah still preferred this Hayley, he always would, she wasn't evil, manipulative, psychotic, at least not in his eyes. Katherine's heart panged, her heart breaking, she felt a lump in her throat, and tried to compose herself, but it was too hard for her to.

"Katerina. Are you OK?" Elijah whispered in her ear.

"It's Katherine, and I'm fine, Elijah." Katherine said as she walked off, she couldn't cry in a house full of vampires, they would hear her and laugh. Laugh at what she had become, the girl who ran, who survived had become jealous of Elijah, a man who was so sure that Katerina was still buried inside, when she was dead, he knew that he knows that and yet he can't give up. Katerina, the one who thought not believing in love was too painful, was wrong, naive. Love hurts us, more than anything else can, it may make us strong when it is returned, but when it is not, it's unbearable.

She walked into her bedroom and sat down, she opened the dresser and pulled out the drawing of her parents. She had no one to look out for her, no one who cared and yet Elijah had cared. Even after all the lies, he couldn't stop wanting to believe her, she had hurt him beyond repair, he was broken, still believing that Katerina was there, she couldn't toy with him, like he had with the Salvatore's, Stefan was her perfect match, in doppelganger terms, but Elijah, well he would always be her epic love, no matter what. She couldn't keep hurting him.

"May I be excused?" Elijah asked rhetorically as he left to find Katerina, he needed to find out what had upset her, she had used so many people, him included. She was a monster who had hurt and used so many people, in order to survive, it was his fault, he should have stopped Klaus, if it weren't for his vow, 'Always and Forever." he would of had to, for her. Despite leaving her, he still loved her, his heart broke into a billion pieces, when he heard of her death and how she had died, a few years earlier, and Rebekah had informed her of Katarina's delusions of Elijah visiting her on her deathbed. He had loathed himself for not visiting, but he thought that it was another lie. He had been the thing that made her smile on her death bed, the fact that it was a delusion must have hurt her so much, he stopped thinking about it, it hurt too much, he had to stop it.

"Katerina, please open the door. Please. I know what you must be thinking. Seeing Hayley, must have made you think that I was better off with her, her innocence, but I have always loved you Katerina and I know you are there, somewhere deep inside, you think that you are doing me a favour by cutting off ties with me, you wouldn't be. You would hurt me beyond compare, when i found out that you had died, my heart broke I wasn't there, I wasn't there for you, you were alone on your death bed, without love, watching your daughter die, after yourself. I loathed myself when i was informed of the delusion you had on your death bed of me coming to see you, for that I am truly sorry, I should have come." Elijah said he was on the verge of tears, but he had to stay strong for her.

The door opened slightly, he walked in to see what was on the bed, her family, she was thinking of how she had lost everything.

"Katerina." Elijah said as he walked up to her and hugged her, he squeezed her and held her tight, he felt the tears on his shirt, he pulled her away from him and looked down at her, he wiped her tears with his thumb, after he was finished he waited for her to say something. "Elijah, you know, I have loved you from the beginning and I will, always." Katherine said as she brushed his hair back.

"And I will love you forever." Elijah said with a smile.

"Don't you understand, that's my problem, you...I don't deserve you. You need to move on from me Elijah, some people can't be saved. I was selfish before hand, wanting you to love me, but after dying or going to Hell or whatever that dreadful place was, I've thought about it, it would be better and easier for us both to move on, you need to stop loving me, I'm not good for you, I'm the selfish, manipulative bitch that everyone has wanted to kill, who has gotten her family, friends and almost everyone who has ever bothered to help her killed. You need to stop. There's a war going on and I can't lose you, no one can especially because of me." Katherine said angrily.

"I'm an original, my parents are trying to kill me, I need a little happiness in my life. I love you Katerina, why can't you understand that I don't care if I die. A wise young lady told me that if we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live? Well, I believe in love and I think that I can have love, if you do too. I love you Katerina, please." Elijah pleaded; he couldn't lose her and hurt her and himself again.

"Elijah..." Katherine began to start, just as she was about to continue, Elijah crashed his lips into hers, it was a last resort, he had tried to court her, talk to her, reach out, maybe if she remembered what love felt like, if she remembered what his lips felt like, then maybe she would let him in, let her climb over all of the walls she had built to protect herself.

Katherine revelled in the taste of his lips on hers, she knew she had to stop it, but couldn't. She returned the kiss and grabbed Elijah's face, she had missed him, missed them.

They were on the bed within a matter of seconds, they were about to rip each other's clothes off, but Elijah stopped, he looked at her and smiled.

"Well, I'm sure I could give it a shot." Katherine said with a smile.

"Now Katerina, as much as I would love to continue this." Elijah said before kissing her and pinning her onto the bed.

"We have guests, and I doubt that they would want to hear us, like we do not wish hearing Niklaus and Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah. We can't ... do this... now..." Elijah said in between kissing Katherine.

"I love you, Elijah." Katherine said with a giggle.

"I love you, too, my Katerina." Elijah said with a smile.

They both got up and walked downstairs, well tried to walk, as Elijah kissed her neck Katherine smiled up at him.

When they reached the guest sitting room, they were not surprised to see the build up of tension between certain people.

They walked in and sat down, as they sat down and got acquainted with their new environment after their earlier high of emotions. Katherine looked up to find Damon smirking at her, moving his eyebrows in a suggestive manner; he smirked as he held Elena's hand. She rolled her eyes and looked to Stefan and Rebekah, they were keeping their relationship under locks, and they wouldn't show anyone just yet. She smiled, Rebekah reminded her of herself, and at least they were both happy. And then there was vampire Blondie and Klaus, being as subtle as ever, with their hands enclosed in each other's, smiling every few seconds at each other.

After 20 more minutes of meaningless small talk, Klaus and Caroline decided to get some refreshments for everyone, by this they meant to actually be with each other and not refrain themselves from doing what they want. As soon as they left the room, they grabbed onto each other and kissed like they had been apart for several years. They pushed each other into the kitchen when Rebekah flashed in.

"What is wrong with you two? Stefan and me are acting as if we still hate each other and you two can't keep your hands of each other for two bloody hours! Besides, almost everyone in there is a vampire, so they could probably here you, even after the sage stops burning." Rebekah warned them, as she began to walk out, Caroline laughed. "Jealous that you and Stefan can't because of Klaus, and literally everyone in there? Don't be, go in there and kiss him, for god sake, it doesn't matter what Damon and Elena think, i mean who cares, if you love each other then show everyone, they're gonna find out tonight anyway." Caroline said after which she smiled.

"Well, Caroline I would, but I don't want to pressure Stefan and secondly, no one would hear us, any night, we burn Sage, unlike you and Nik." Rebekah said with a smirk.

"Rebekah!" Klaus said sternly, pointing to the sage that had stopped burning.

"Ooops." Caroline said with a giggle as she went to the fridge pulling out blood bags. She also picked up some sodas and junk food for Jeremy and anyone else who wanted some. Everybody had heard Rebekah talking about her and Klaus not taking their hands off each other, luckily Elijah and Katherine hadn't been sol out by Rebekah. Klaus smiled as he walked over to Caroline.

"Well, the cat's out of the bag, we might as well have some fun, what do you say, love?" Klaus asked as he began kissing her neck.

"Klaus! Stop! We can't!" Caroline shouted trying to stop herself from moaning; she couldn't help it for long though.

"Why, love? Don't you want to?" Klaus asked persisting in killing her.

"Of course I do, love, but for one, Rebekah's right here and two, everybody's listening." Caroline said flustered and extremely turned on.

"Well that's never stopped you both before." Rebekah said as she walked out.

"Well, love, as I have told you before, love is my word." Klaus said kissing her on her lips.

"Oh really, why can't we share?" Caroline said with a smile.

"Oh, love, this is one thing that even you don't have the power to stop me from." Klaus said with a laugh.

"Can you two shut up and join us?" Rebekah asked whilst finishing off her bourbon.

Klaus flashed in with Caroline in his arms. "Now little sister, we wouldn't want a dagger in your back." Klaus said with a smirk.

"Oh please, Nik, we know that someone would persuade you not too." Rebekah said eyeing Caroline.

"Well, if you continue to piss me off, I might let him." Caroline said with a laugh. To anyone else, it would look like Caroline and Rebekah were being serious, but they weren't, they were good friends, almost best. Rebekah laughed.

"Just sit down, Care. Before Nik whisks you away." Rebekah said with a laugh.

Caroline agreed not wanting everyone to stare, so sat down next to Rebekah and Klaus.

The snacks they had brought in were almost finished. The vampires drank the blood and Tyler and Jeremy ate the snacks.

"So, you are probably wondering about the sleeping arrangements for tonight, if everyone except for Miss Bennett and Mr Gilbert could follow Katerina and I as we show you to your rooms." Elijah said as he helped Katherine off the seat, she smiled and started to walk upstairs as she held Elijah's arm. Damon watched, it was weird, seeing Katherine so nice, almost worrying. He decided to shrug it off, he wanted to leave alive, and no doubt Caroline had talked Klaus out of killing him, at least for a while. They walked upstairs.

"Bonnie, Jeremy follows us." Rebekah said with a smile as she and Stefan walked toward the stairs.

"What about our bags, we should get them first..." Bonnie began to say.

"Oh don't be silly, you're our guests, one of the workers can do that for you, Caroline has made sure you're both to be treated very well." Kol said with a smirk, directed to Bonnie.

"Ok, thanks." Bonnie said whilst following Rebekah and Stefan, her and Jeremy had decided to just be friends, it would be easier for them, they were in a good place, she didn't need Kol messing things up, so she decided to brush off his comment.

Kol began to follow them upstairs, leaving Caroline and Klaus alone. "Now, love, how about we finish off what we started?" Klaus said with a cheeky grin.

"I would love to, but we have to talk first." Caroline said as Klaus gave her a questioning look "You know what I'm talking about, Damon."

"Love, I would listen to you and do whatever you asked me too, but letting him live is a bit much for me, I can't do that, not after how he had treated you, if I had known sooner I would have killed him myself." Klaus began, he didn't want Caroline stopping him, he had to defend her honour, he had finally got her, she had finally come to him, he had to do whatever he could to stop her from leaving.

"Klaus, I love you, please for me. Yes, he shouldn't have done that and he hasn't exactly apologised, but he doesn't need to be killed. He's Stefan's brother and Elena's boyfriend. You would be hurting me, Stefan and Rebekah if you did." Caroline began to reason.

"Rebekah? I'm surprised that she hasn't killed him herself, she loves you, she doesn't have many friends and she would do anything to keep you." Klaus retorted.

"Is that how you feel? That you have to do stuff to make sure that I don't leave you? You know I would never leave you; I wouldn't leave someone I cared about, yet alone loved. I could never leave you, at least not willingly." Caroline said as she touched his face. He smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips as he placed a tender kiss on her knuckles. He played with her fingers, in his and looked at her.

"I know, but everyone has a tendency to start to hate me." Klaus said with all honesty to her.

"That's everyone, I'm different and by everyone you mean your siblings, but that's what siblings do, at least from the ones I've seen and met." Caroline said. "Yes, we may have fights, but I would never leave you, you need to trust me, so please don't kill him, at least not yet." Caroline said with a giggle as she saw his face drop when she told him not to.

"Very well love, as you wish. Now, let's get ready for dinner." Klaus said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked.

"Well Elijah has insisted that we have a nice communal dinner with everybody to get settled in and then we will talk about the real problems tomorrow morning." Klaus said as if it were the most stupid thing that he had ever heard.

"Oh, ok. Well come on, let's go change! You can help me get out of this!" Caroline said with a laugh.

Within seconds they were in the bedroom, obviously excited for the dinner.


	9. Girls' Night?

Please Review? Any ideas/suggestions are welcome! ;)

I have some REALLY good ideas for the time travel bit! I'm really excited!

Chapter 9

"Klaus we should really hurry up now, the dinner's about to start and we're not even dressed yet!" Caroline said laughing.

"But, love..." Klaus began, he was quickly stopped.

"No, we've had our fun, now we our going to socialize, you can sulk all you want." Caroline said as sternly as she could, Klaus frowned and gave her the adorable puppy dog eyes, that he had quickly found out made her melt, it was his trick, but he knew it was a weak attempt.

"Come on, Klaus!" Caroline said pulling him up as she tossed a suit to him.

"Why do we have to dress up, just because Elijah lives in suits he doesn't have to drag me down too. He's doing it on purpose because he knows that I won't or can't use my daggers because of you." Klaus replied angrily, he loved Caroline but she was allowing his older brother to toy with him. He sighed knowing that she would be as persistent as ever. Caroline smiled at his comment, she was dressed in a dark purple dress that hugged her body, but not too tight, it was knee length and accompanied by a pair of jimmy choos.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, I probably won't be spending tonight with you..." Caroline began when she noticed him start to frown, she pouted, it was for one night, who knew that the original hybrid needed her so badly she thought to herself, she smiled.

"Aww hunny, you know I love you, but we're having a girls night, I want Rebekah, Katherine and Elena to be on better terms." Caroline explained as she walked over to help him with his tie.

"Very well love, I love you too, but why can't i have you all to myself, it's not myself that they don't get along." Klaus said as he kissed her forehead. "And what about the Bennett witch and Hayley?" Klaus asked with a smirk, he knew that Bonnie would be fine with anyone, but he also knew how annoyed Caroline and even Katerina got at the mere mention of the wolf's name, he loved seeing her trying to cover up being annoyed, he smiled, too cheesily. Caroline noticed.

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to get my...dislike towards Hayley to make me stay with you, no can do, I have decided to be...civil towards her...but if she tries anything, well then we will have a problem." Caroline said proudly, knowing that she had beaten him again.

"You got me, love! What about Katerina? She is so insecure about my dear brother..." Klaus began.

"Well I'll have a word with Katherine, I'm sure she'll be cooperative, to show Elijah her good side." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes. Katherine trying not to kill someone, this would be fun. What was worse was that she wouldn't mind if Katherine did end up killing her. She stopped thinking, what was she thinking. Caroline Forbes was definitely not one who was into killing people, she sighed and shook her head, well she didn't like killing innocent people, but Hayley wasn't innocent...

"I see I've got the ball rolling in that brilliant mind of yours." Klaus said laughing, she sighed.

"As much as I don't like her, I won't allow myself or Katherine kill her. That's final, torture would be fine though." Caroline said with a smile. "If she crosses the line. Now come on." Caroline walked towards the door, Klaus followed immediately linking their arms, and they walked down the stairs.

"I haven't said this, but you look divine, love." Klaus said with a smile to show off his gorgeous dimples.

"Thank you...hunny." Caroline said laughing. Klaus looked to her surprised.

"Is that my pet name, if it is, I love it, love." Klaus said laughing, they reached the bottom of the stairs, when Damon appeared in front of them.

"Hi, it's a lovely home you've got Klaus, but I'm not here for small talk. I'm here to apologise to Caroline. I'm not just saying this because Klaus will eventually kill me, I'm saying this because you're my friend and when we first met, I didn't treat you well, I hurt you and what's worse, when you remembered, I didn't apologise and there is absolutely no excuse for both, but I was embarrassed and didn't really want Elena to know the full extent of what I did to you, I wanted her to love me, like me not see me as the problem, you know? I wanted her to see the best part of me, so I didn't apologise in case she hated me, which she would have. What I'm trying to say is I'm sorry. I don't usually apologise for, well, anything but for this I'm truly sorry and I understand if you don't forgive me, I would probably kill me too, Klaus. But Caroline has probably told you not to, which I'm thankful for, she is someone I will always treasure that she is my friend." Damon said, as he looked Caroline straight in the eye. Klaus wanted to punch him in the face, but he had promised Caroline that he wouldn't at least not just yet, instead he waited for her to say something.

"Damon, I forgive you, but I want you to know that I can't forget. But, I'd say we were friends, not too close, but never less, friends. So I want you to know that Klaus won't hurt you and hopefully nobody else in this house." Caroline said as she pulled Damon in for a hug, they smiled.

"Thanks Blondie, I guess I'll see you both, in there." Damon said as he walked towards the dining room.

Caroline and Klaus were left alone for literally two seconds when Rebekah flashed in, with Stefan following closely behind.

"Why did you make me promise not to hurt him, I'm your friend it's what we do, I feel the need to rip his throat out." Rebekah started.

Caroline sighed, all of the originals siblings were the same, and she chuckled.

"Rebekah, I'd say we were good friends, maybe even best, one day? Oh yeah, girls night tonight, living room, everyone's sleeping downstairs!" Caroline ended in a squeal.

"Well if you're doing girls night, let's do boys night!" Stefan said with a smile.

"Very well Stefan, but I am not sleeping under the same blanket as anyone, none of this sleepover business. Ok?" Klaus said smiling.

"Of course Klaus, come on, we have to tell the others!" Stefan said as he walked towards the dining room.

Klaus kissed Caroline on the cheek, as did Stefan with Rebekah, and then they walked off leaving Rebekah to shout at Caroline.

"What the bloody hell was you thinking? What is wrong with you? Girl's night? More like, massacre night for Elena and Hayley!" Rebekah began.

"No, I want everyone to at least tolerate each other, we need trust in order to make sure no one stabs us in the back. No offence, with the whole Elena thing." Caroline said with a smile as she began walking off.

"Just because Nik is in love with you, doesn't mean you have to rope me into this!" Rebekah shouted to a chuffed Caroline.

"This has nothing to do with Nik! This is girls bonding, it will help you and Katherine to be more friendly and make friends!" Caroline said as she laughed at the thought of Katherine Pierce and Rebekah Mikaelson at a sleepover.

Rebekah rushed after her and they entered the dining room together.

"Good evening Miss Forbes you look as delightful as ever." Elijah with a smile as he kissed her hand when she entered, she smiled at him, he was good for Katherine.

"Thank you Elijah, but please call me Caroline." Caroline said with a smile.

"Now, Caroline, you know that I love formality." Elijah said with a chuckle.

Caroline smiled, then sighed straight after as Kol came up to her, she smiled, waiting for some comment that would make her as uncomfortable as ever.

"Kol, how are you?" Caroline said with a smile.

"I am fine, Caroline. You need not worry of anything from me, I just want to get to know my new sister more, you're a much better replacement for Rebekah." Kol said as he smiled at his scowling sister.

"Well, I'm certain that Stefan is a better replacement for you." Rebekah said as she pushed passed him, walking towards Stefan.

Kol laughed.

"I was joking sister! But, I was being truthful in wanting to know my sister better." Kol said with a smile. "Besides, I see you and my brother together, and I know that you are both good for each other, I want this to work, so I will do my part, by not giving you too many chances to fall madly for me." Kol said as he kissed her hand. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well, that is good to here, I think that you'd be a good friend." Caroline said with a genuine smile. "Oh look, there's Bonnie..." Caroline said as she walked away from a clearly distracted Kol.

_Meanwhile..._

"Katerina, you are more beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on you, if that is even possible." Elijah said as he kissed Katherine's hand, she smiled. She was in love with him, but it felt as though she was falling in love with him again, the way whenever he talked or noticed her she smiled, swooned. The way she felt inside, she had only felt like this with Stefan a few times, but with Elijah it was magical, she couldn't stop it. She blushed.

"Ah there's the blush, I was beginning to think, and I was losing my touch." Elijah said with a warm laugh.

"Now Elijah, we both know that you could never lose your touch." Katherine said, the comment was full of hidden subtext, but Elijah tried to hide the grin that came on his face at the mention of these words. Katherine smiled as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come, Katerina, we have yet to greet everybody." Elijah said with a smile.

"What have you been doing before I came down?" Katherine asked confused, she had heard Elijah walk down the stairs almost 20 minutes ago; she stared into his eyes waiting for a response.

"I was waiting for you, of course I said hello to Caroline, but I was hoping to say hello to everyone with you." Elijah said shyly. He knew he was asking of a bit much, this was something that couples did, but he thought that they were a couple. He was in love with her and she was in love with him.

"That is one of the sweetest and cutest things I've heard. Wow. Of course Elijah, let's go." Katherine said smiling as she took his arm in hers and began walking towards everyone else.

Elijah grinned, it was a relationship milestone, she would go round with him, he was giddy, but couldn't show it. He was Elijah Mikaelson one of the most sophisticated vampires on the planet, but when he was around his Katerina, he lost it. He was like a puppy, but so was she. It was like young love, even though they were hundreds of years old and had already known and loved each other. He smiled as he watched her walk up to Stefan and Rebekah.

"I know that you're worried about Klaus killing me, but Caroline loves me, she couldn't cope without her best friend. Just one kiss, please?" Stefan asked with a smile.

Rebekah looked at him, why would anyone give him up, it was like that metaphor of throwing away a diamond and picking up a rock instead, it perplexed her; she gave in and leaned in for a kiss. It felt like an eternity in his arms, the kiss was long and passionate, she knew people were watching, but that made her happier. People would know that he was hers and she was his, by people she meant Elena, but it still felt extremely good, she let out a gasp as he bit her lip cheekily, she retaliated by deepening in the kiss. They finally broke apart when they heard a cough, it was Elijah and Katherine. The four greeted each other, after a while of small talk, Stefan finally let out. "Katherine, can i speak to you, for a minute?"

Which was replied with a "Yeah, of course, Stefan."

The pair walked into the corner, Katherine stayed quiet waiting for an answer.

"Well, I bet you're wondering why I called you here, but because we're all gonna be here, for a while, hopefully." Stefan said as he turned to look at Rebekah who was talking to Bonnie. He returned to look at Katherine. "I think it would be better if we were all friends again? You know, I'm sorry I killed you, but you had jumped into Elena's body and you were gonna die anyway." Stefan finally said.

"I know and I'm sorry for everything, that I ever did to you, I mean it. I'm not saying that I'm a better person or whatever crap people say, but I'm sorry, friends?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Friends." Stefan replied, they were both glad everything had cleared up between them; they were taking in each other's presence when Elena walked in. Katherine groaned, when suddenly Elena approached her.

"Hi!" Elena said awkwardly to the both of them.

"Hey." "Hi." Stefan and Katherine replied.

"So, hearing you two make up made me want to apologise to both of you, I guess that I should be sorry Katherine, you were dying, this was your chance to survive and finally get Stefan, since Elijah didn't come to see you when you were dying, you were scared and desperate. Even though you used me and manipulated me, I guess you weren't always like that and I'm sorry." Elena said proudly, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Thanks. I'm sorry too, for everything, I'm gonna make a toast, because at this rate, I'm going to have to apologise to everyone in the room..." Katherine said as she walked off.

"Soo." Elena said to Stefan, it was a bit awkward, even though they had parted as friends. "You and Rebekah? I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy and deserves you." Elena said smiling.

"I'm glad too. How are you and Damon?" Stefan asked, it was a sensitive subject but still had to be brought up.

"We're doing fine." Elena replied, she had to play it down; she didn't want to make out that they were having the time of their lives; she decided to play it cool.

"Well I'm happy for both of you, where is my brother?" Stefan asked inquisitively.

Elena stared at the man before her, the man she loved in two different ways, but now was firmly a friend, and she smiled at the fact that they were Ok.

"He's over there, talking to Kol and Jeremy, they're both quiet, I'm worried about Kol he might do something to Jer." Elena started.

"Oh ok, but don't worry about Kol, I won't let him and neither will Caroline or Klaus." Stefan said with a smile. "Even Rebekah and Elijah won't allow it."

"Oh really?" Elena said with a giggle.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stefan asked with a smile.

"Oh nothing, just that I'm happy for you and Rebekah or Bekah as I heard Caroline call her. They're close aren't they?" Elena asked rhetorically, deep down she was jealous, she had lost Caroline and even Bonnie to some extent as well as Stefan, she was paying more attention to Damon, that was going to change.

"Yeah they are, oh yeah, Caroline is probably gonna tell you this soon, but there is a girls night, tonight in the living room, like a sleepover. We're having a guy's night." Stefan said rolling his eyes.

"What? Is she crazy? Hayley and Katherine in the same room for the whole night? Me and Katherine and Rebekah? Caroline and Hayley? Is she feeling Ok?" Elena asked in a worried tone.

"Oh she's just being Caroline! She wants everyone to bond so there aren't any trust issues, if anything bad happens." Stefan said with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, Caroline and bonnie are going to be level-headed and sort out any disputes, tonight." Stefan finished.

"Yay." Elena said sarcastically. "Look Damon's coming, I'll leave you to it." Elena added before walking to Caroline, to get additional information on tonight's...events.

"Hello, brother." Damon said coolly.

"Hey Damon." Stefan replied.

After a minute or two of awkward silence, they finally went in to hug each other. They were brothers; they couldn't let Elena tear them apart.

They smiled at each other.

"So you an original Blondie?" Damon asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I really like her Damon, she's been through so much and I don't want to hurt her." Stefan said with a smile.

"Good, we don't want Klaus to murder both Salvatore's." Damon said nervously.

"What do you mean? It's Caroline she told him not to hurt you and he agreed, because it's her. Don't mess with either of them Damon. Better yet, don't mess with anyone." Stefan replied seriously.

"I won't, don't worry. I think that we're on OK ish terms, now come, let's eat." Damon said as he walked to the dining table, which was ready.

Everyone made their way to the dining table. Klaus sat at one end, with Caroline to his right. Elijah at the other, with Katherine to his right. Stefan sat between Damon and Rebekah, who was next to Kol and Bonnie. Elena sat next to Damon. On the other side Jeremy, Tyler and Hayley sat as well as extra spaces for guests, as Elijah described them. Nobody knew who was coming, except for Elijah, not even his siblings or even his Katerina.

"Well, brother, who are our mystery guests?" Kol asked laughing nervously. "I bet that the guests aren't part of dinner, that's more Nik's style..."Kol continued only to be given death glares that were almost identical from Nik and Caroline. He had to recover, even he knew that there was only so much Caroline could say in his defence and this time he had pissed her off too. "Or was, until he met my beautiful sister Caroline, who has taught him how to be a better man?" Kol asked more than said, the death glare lifted from Caroline's face, instead she mouthed, "You're lucky." Kol knew what she had meant, he's lucky he saved his statement; otherwise he would most definitely be daggered. He gave a nervous chuckle before staring at his food. Surprisingly Bonnie smiled at him, he was confused, but smiled back.

Almost all of the Mystic Falls group including Hayley, were perplexed and in awe of how well Caroline and Kol got along, they were just like brothers and sisters...in law at least. Actual siblings would have been weird, since Caroline and Klaus were dating.

Elena nudged Damon as she saw Klaus feeding Caroline some of his duck, to which she giggled. Neither was happy with Blondie's choice in who she had fallen in love with, but neither could say anything even if they wanted to, it was Klaus after all.

There was a lot of small talk, before dessert. When the dessert of tiramisu was finally served, Elijah spoke up. "Well, that is enough small talk, even for me." He was about to continue when he was interrupted by Katherine giggling. It was extremely obvious that something was going on, to those who didn't know and even more disturbing to those who did. Elijah gave a genuine smile to Katherine, and then continued to speak, ignoring the glare he and his Katerina were getting from Hayley.

"Well, we should all really address the matter of our parents, who are as of a few weeks ago, intent on killing us all, as once an original dies, everyone from his or her blood line dies along with them. We have decided to call you and let you stay here because of the lovely Miss Forbes and Mr Salvatore's suggestions in inviting you here, they both love and trust you all, with their whole hearts and I hope that we can all manage to at least tolerate each other for their sakes as they are both very important to us all." Elijah said with a smile directed to Caroline and Stefan, who returned the smile ever so graciously.

As Elijah was talking Caroline could feel a certain original hybrids hand getting further and further up her leg, she resisted the impulse to let out a giggle, instead she grabbed his hand and rubbed it with her thumb, then said ever so quietly that most of the vampires concentrating on Elijah wouldn't hear: "Stop that otherwise no more fun for you." With that Klaus quickly put his hands behind his back very obviously and exaggerated the action, so Caroline could see how much he wanted to have fun, she giggled at his actions, only to see Elijah staring at her with a confused smile and everyone else looking at her with utmost confusion, she turned to Klaus and glared at him, but stopped when she saw his boyish dimples. She sighed and turned her attention to Elena who was shaking her head to Damon, she rolled her eyes and returned to listen to Elijah, ignoring Klaus smiling at her.

"Anyway, as I have just said, our main plan was to get as many vampires and super natural's who we could trust to help us, we didn't get much further because of all of the bickering and well..." Elijah said laughing as he looked at Caroline smiling at Klaus who was smiling back at her; they were both oblivious to everyone staring at them. "Well that." Elijah finished.

"So, I'm sorry Elijah, but you called all of us here, because you thought there would be less bickering, because I can promise you that there will be more." Elena said laughing.

"No, Miss Gilbert, my intention was for a more varied set of opinions, which I am sure and certain will all be taken on board in the final plan." Elijah finished again with a smile, he looked down to see Katherine glaring at Damon who was doing the same back, he sat down and held her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed.

"Katerina, my love, you know that I love you with all my heart, but please ignore Mr Salvatore, be the bigger woman, who I know you are." Elijah said with a cheeky grin, which was not helping to hide the hidden subtext under his words.

"Ew, I feel sick, Elijah, please don't flirt in front of us, we have bigger problems to deal with, rather than being sick." Rebekah said with a laugh, as Kol busted into tears of laughter.

"Now sister, brother, take a leaf out of Niklaus' book, he has no problem." Elijah said smiling to Katherine.

"Lijah, he has no problem because, A, if he did Caroline would make sure that he didn't say anything, we've all heard her threats." Kol said with a perverted smile towards Caroline, again she rolled her eyes as she stroked Klaus' hand under the table.

"And B, Nik, knows that he can't say anything because he knows that his and Caroline's nights... as you'd call them are loud and annoying enough, he wouldn't want us all to turn on him because he knows that Caroline might stop them for a while." Rebekah added on to her brother's comment.

"Wow, too much information there you two." Katherine said before sipping her wine.

"Well, I am going to get some more wine, Rebekah, care to join me?" Caroline asked annoyed.

"Of course, Caroline." Rebekah said as she followed the other blonde to the wine cellar.

When they had reached the wine cellar, they were aware that the others could here them, but continued to talk anyway.

"Really?" Caroline said with a laugh. "You wanted to tell everyone about mine and Klaus' sex life! You're lucky I'm not Kol otherwise I would have told about you and Stefan!" Caroline said laughing.

"You're not mad?" Rebekah asked, sounding surprised.

"Why would I be mad, I probably won't be able to you know stop him tonight with those puppy dog eyes, even with the girls night. Everyone knows we're going out, it's good that they got a warning." Caroline said with a smile.

"It's good? It's bloody lucky they got a warning you're really loud, consider burning sage!?" Rebekah laughed.

"Klaus likes pissing you off and loves how embarrassed I get when I...you know." Caroline said shyly.

"Yes, we all know. Just...try screaming less, 'Nik, Klaus, Oh God, Stop, No I just said that keep going..' We all hear you, it's not good especially with Kol being Kol, he's not saying anything because he knows the only reason he's not daggered is because of you, if he pisses you off then he'll definitely be in that box." Rebekah said laughing.

"Bekah! I do not sound like that, but it's cute how Kol's scared of me." Caroline said laughing.

"Come on pick up some wine and let's go up." Rebekah said smiling.

"You just wanna get back to Stefan." Caroline said with a smile.

"Well you're planning on, you know with Klaus on girls night, cut me some slack! "Rebekah said as she jokingly hit Caroline.

"I said maybe, it's just those damn eyes." Caroline said laughing as she picked out some wine.

"Suure, not because you're dying to, now come on Caroline." Rebekah said sarcastically with a smile.

Caroline obliged and started walking up the stairs.

"No answer I see, I was right!" Rebekah said gleefully. All Caroline did was laugh; the two blondes entered the dining room to see everyone stare at them.

"Really? Girls' night?" Hayley asked Caroline.

"Well, it is girls' night and..." Caroline was about to finish with, 'and that means just girls sorry.' but Elijah shot her a look to behave, she really was like his little sister. Instead, Caroline muttered her comeback, which was heard by Rebekah who scoffed, as well as Klaus, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Elijah and Katherine. The others didn't clock on fast enough.

"And I want everyone to be there, besides Tyler will be at guys' night instead of boys' night, someone thought it didn't sound grown up enough." Caroline said laughing towards Stefan.

"It didn't!" Stefan said raising his hands up, the two girls reached their places and sat down.

"Why aren't our guests here?" Kol asked his older brother.

"Don't worry brother, they will be here shortly, now if you could all retire to the living room." Elijah said before helping Katherine up. Everyone left their seats and walked towards the living room. Klaus helped Caroline off her chair and grabbed her by the waste, he kissed her neck and she let out a moan. "That was for saying, that I can't have any fun, love." Klaus said before quickly kissing her on the lips and leading her out of the dining room, towards the living room.

She smiled and followed him.

Everyone found somewhere to sit, when suddenly the doorbell rang, they all looked to Elijah who just smiled as he walked to the door, he opened it. Nobody could hear anything so waited until the guests entered the room.

"Marcel?" Rebekah asked.

"Hello, Rebekah. Hi everyone, I'm Marcel." Marcel replied charmingly, he shook hands all around the room and so did Cami, Davina and Josh, he was last to greet Klaus and Caroline, when he finally reached them, he stopped and stared at Caroline who had her legs over both of Klaus' using him as a rest. He smiled and looked to her.

"Hi, I'm Marcel. Marcel Gerard" He told her with a smile, which was immediately returned by the beautiful woman in front of him, he had seen her drawings and sketches in Klaus' study, he remembered because Rebekah had told him not to ask Klaus about them.

"I'm Caroline. Caroline Forbes it's a pleasure to meet you Marcel." Caroline said as she gave him a smile, she would have gotten up to greet him, but Klaus' hold on her waist was very strong. Marcel smiled.

"The pleasure's all mine." He replied before diverting his attention to Klaus.

"Hi, Klaus, long time no see." Marcel said with a smile, surprisingly Klaus returned it as he actually stood up and hugged his old friend; they smiled at each other before Marcel went to sit down next to Caroline. He studied the blonde, she was beautiful and had managed to win the heart of the original hybrid, he had heard about the power she had over him and smiled as he saw Klaus smile at her, he kissed her forehead before looking to Elijah.

"Hello, now you will all be welcome to stay here tonight, before we begin planning tomorrow, but luckily for you it is girls' night and guys' night, thanks to Miss Forbes, the girls will be in the living room for the whole night, the guys, anywhere else according to Caroline." Elijah said as he noticed Caroline raise her eyebrow.

"Everyone please get ready and girls come down in an hour, same for guys." Caroline said before standing up.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I have some planning to do, so excuse me, a pleasure meeting all of you." Caroline said with a radiant smile before walking out with Klaus, most knew what they were going to do, but stopped thinking about it because it was mentally scarring opt think about. The same went for Elijah and Katherine as well as Stefan and Rebekah, the rest were too embarrassed to do anything in Klaus' house.

They were all in for a tiring night.


	10. Nutella

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! AS AN APOLOGY I'VE LET OUT WHICH DEAD CHARACTER IS NOW ALIVE AND WHAT THEY WILL BE DOING. DON'T WORRY THE TIMETRAVEL WILL COME SOON! I JUST WANT TO HAVE A NICE BUILD UP :)

Chapter 10

After a Caroline left with Klaus, they went straight upstairs, she wasn't going to be with him the whole night, he was annoyed, but the blonde vampire had a few tricks up her sleeve.

"Why, why can't they all get to know each other and you and I stay here, I mean you're delightful. Everyone loves you." Klaus moaned as he sat on the bed to stare at a smiling Caroline who was sorting something out on her phone.

"That's sweet, but then it wouldn't be fair, and if we are going to get rid of your parents, then we need to something about them, fast. And to do that we need everyone to trust each other." Caroline said with a smile. "Do you really think that i want to spend the night with Hayley and a bunch of strangers, excluding Bekah, Elena and Bonnie and even Katherine? I'd much rather be here with you, it'd be much, much, much more fun." Caroline said seductively as she began to walk over to him, she sat down on his lap and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. He groaned. She could ask anything of him and he would oblige, she was the only person to have this hold over him, Caroline let out a quiet moan against his lips. He smiled, it seemed as though he also had an effect on the blond beauty. He pulled away and began tracing her lips with his fingers, he was teasing her. It was payback for this sleepover thing she was organising. She looked at him with an evil smile as she flashed on top of him and began to kiss him, there was no way, that he would stop her from getting what she wanted, they both smiled and went under the sheets.

Meanwhile, everyone lese began to disperse, leaving Marcel, Camille, Davina and Josh with Hayley, Tyler and the mystic falls crew, excluding Stefan. He had almost become one of the family, at least that was how the siblings percieved him, he himself did not feel that way yet.

"Well, looks as if the owners of the house have left us." Damon said with a smirk.

"Yeah, Klaus wasn't one for punctuality." Marcel laughed. "But who is that blond, she seems to have a hold over the big bad hybrid." Marcel said with a smile.

"She's my best friend, she's Caroline, I can understand why he was so in love with her. Her undying ability to see the good in people, she saw the good in him, whilst he bit her." Bonnie said with a smile. She turned to see a smirking Kol walk in and sit next to her.

"Hello, darling, did you miss me?" Kol asked with a laugh.

"No. But I must say at least now, Klaus can dagger you, on the otherside you were a pain." Bonnie said with a smile.

"I bet it was a good pain, if you know what I mean." Kol said smiling.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she looked back to Marcel who chuckled to himself.

"So let me get this straight, he bit her, she was dying and she still managed to see the good in him?" Marcel asked astonished.

"That's Caroline, she saw he was hurt or something, she didn't really want to talk about it." Bonnie finished.

"So, you're a Bennett witch! What an honour!" Davina bursted out to fill in the awkward silence.

"Yeah, I am. But you're impressive, I've heard a lot about you Davina." Bonnie replied with a small smile.

Even though her and Jeremy were over, she couldn't help notice the way he was glaring at Kol, he would be stupid to even think she would consider Kol as boyfriend material. Sure he would be ok, with a few changes... Bonnie mentally hit herself, this was Kol Mikaelson, and she sighed returning her attention to the conversation.

"So, two doppelgangers under the same roof." Camille said. "Marcel's told me about you guys." Cami said with a smile. Elena smiled, the blond was annoying, but she couldn't be rude, so she nodded and smiled.

Josh was just about to ask for some blood, when they all heard a loud crash.

"Elijah! Who knew that you were so rough! " Katherine said with a laugh as she looked at the lamp Elijah had thrown from the bedside table, whilst kissing her neck.

"Now Katerina, you knew that, you've had plenty of experience with this side of me." Elijah said, his voice just as silky as ever. Katherine got turned on, just by the mention of 'Katerina' she couldn't tell him though, it would give him an upper hand.

"Well, since I've come back to life, my memory hasn't been that good, care to help me remember?" Katherine asked innocently.

"I would be happy to help, my Katerina." Elijah said in between the kisses he placed on her neck.

"Elijah! You've gotten better!" Katherine moaned as he deepened the kisses on her neck.

"Have I really? Let me refresh you're memory." He smiled down; they too went under the covers.

Back in the living room, everyone was disgusted, Kol was happy to have someone share his pain.

"You see! I have them to at it a lot, but believe me Nik and Caroline are way worse, but more interesting to listen to, I think that there's a showing now." Kol laughed.

"Ew let me be sick somewhere, anywhere." Elena said as she looked at Damon.

"I feel so sorry for you, you are all disgusted by that...foreplay. You should hear it live, I think that blond friend of yours is very brave. The way she makes my brother do anything she wants. The way she teases him, well I am yet to experience a night like that!" Kol said whilst everyone stared at him, mouth's wide open, amazed at his bluntness at Caroline and Klaus in bed. It was Kol after all.

Bonnie groaned. "Don't worry darling, you're turn to boss round an original brother is coming and I am more than happy to volunteer." Kol said which a pillow thrown at his face met.

"Feisty, I like that. Wasn't that how the blond fell into my brothers arms, she fought and fought with him and look at them now. 'I love you so much Caroline, you are my whole life.' 'I love you too Klaus, soo much, you know that.' From hate to love. I'm excited darling!" Kol finished.

Tyler became increasingly repulsed but he was here to help save himself, he wasn't going to get himself killed because his ex girlfriend was shaking up with his mom's murderer. He was fuming.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, I'll see you all later." Tyler said quickly before walking upstairs. Hayley quickly followed.

"Are they really that in love?" Josh asked inquisitively.

"I love how shocked you seem, my brother wasn't always a monster, she brings out the good in him, she saved me from being daggered and if anyone here got on his nerves recently or ever, she's probably the one who asked him to spare you for her, he'd probably say no and then they'd compromise at torture, but still. She is a godsend. She provides good entertainment, she's the one that got Katherine and Elijah back together and that good willed Salvatore with the devil that is my sister." Kol replied.

"I heard that you idiot, who knows I might tell Caroline." Rebekah shouted.

"Why Caroline?" Jeremy asked.

"I can see why you're no longer together darling, he really is annoyingly stupid. Another person who is under Caroline's protection might I add. And to answer you're question, Caroline sort of controls who gets daggered, but everyone knows she won't let him, she's too good willed, and into forgiveness, she's the one that convinced me to leave you alone." Kol glared at the Gilbert.

Bonnie remained quiet, she felt guilty not defending Jeremy, but they were no longer together.

"I'll still tell, she said that we were friends and I am pretty sure she prefers me Kol." Rebekah taunted from her bedroom.

"Oh shut up and go sleep with Stefan." Kol shouted, he looked back to see a shocked Damon and Elena.

"What? You knew that they were together!" Kol justified.

"Yeah, but not sleeping with each other!" Elena replied.

"What's it to you, I swear you broke up with him, broke his heart." Kol replied.

"Why do you like this Stefan guy so much?" Marcel asked.

"He's actually quite nice and not half as annoying as the rest of them, excluding you of course, darling." Kol replied with a smile toward Bonnie.

"Oh My God." Bonnie said, she was surprised at how good he was a sweet-talking her.

"Yes, that is exactly what you will be saying when you're with me. If you understand what I'm getting at." Kol smiled crudely.

"Baseball dude, I think we all get what you're on about." Damon replied rolling his eyes.

"I'd prefer if you did not speak, it may help me to stop the urge of ripping out you're heart, you're lucky Caroline's so forgiving I wouldn't have forgiven you for doing that to her." Kol said angrily.

He cared for the blond, because she cared for him, they were friends as she had told him; he sighed and returned to look at Bonnie. She was breath taking; her green eyes were brought out my her top, she was easy on the eyes and interesting to talk to. He liked her a lot; he enjoyed the chase and was excited to chase the goddess in front of him.

"Wait, am I missing something?" Marcel asked innocently. Obviously Klaus' girlfriend had been hurt by this vampire, but how.

"Would you care to tell everyone Damon, tell them what you did to the beautiful, strong woman who is like a sister to me and who has won my brother's heart?" Kol asked angrily.

Damon was silent, he had apologised to the blond, but she seemed to have made quite the impression on the crazy original.

"I'm sorry, did you not here me? Explain to the lovely people who don't know, what you did to her." Kol replied with a tone full of venom.

"What did you do Damon?" Jeremy asked, he had no idea what had happened he had been high most of the time, when Damon first arrived.

"I used her as a human blood bag and slept with her and compelled her to forget." Damon said looking down.

"How easily it comes out of your mouth, why don't I rip out your tongue for you?" Kol said, he was disgusted.

"I said I was sorry. I didn't know better, I just wanted blood and sex." Damon replied looking down.

"Wow, I'm sorry man, but you're gonna be dead soon, if Klaus is in love with her and you did that, then I doubt that he'd even listen to her, even if she begged him, he would have to ignore her, even though he loves her, he would have to punish you for hurting her. Why didn't you do anything? I swear you were best friends or something?" Marcel asked looking at Elena.

"I didn't know until after!" Elena replied, she was hurt.

"So when you found out, why didn't you tell Damon to apologise." Davina asked. "I don't mean to intrude but, if you are in love like Klaus and Caroline, I would have expected you to defend her like she defends your boyfriend." Davina added, she was openly judging them.

"Well, Caroline's in love with the guy who killed Tyler's mom and Jenna and almost me." Elena retorted.

"She's in love, if you were truly in love with Damon you wouldn't have left him for Stefan all of those times, and Tyler betrayed Klaus, he can't deal with betrayal, it's the worst sort of punishment for him and he was after the doppelganger for a thousand years, it wasn't his fault that they needed a vampire." Kol chimed in.

"You know what, we don't need to explain ourselves, especially to you..." Elena said staring at Kol, she got up and flashed upstairs, Damon shrugged and flashed behind her.

"Now that the annoying ones have all left, we can talk." Kol laughed.

Bonnie looked at him her eyebrows raised. "What about me, I should have done something shouldn't I, I should have left him to die all those times, shouldn't I." Bonnie said teary.

"No, it's not your fault and I'm not just saying that because I like you. It's because you were the little newbie witch, no offence, even if you wanted to you couldn't have hurt Damon, because you're like Caroline, pure." Kol said as he touched her cheek. She shivered at his touch.

Jeremy's phone began to ring, it was Matt. "Hey, umm it's Matt, I have to take this, excuse me." Jeremy said politely. He walked out and began to talk to Matt.

Bonnie wiped her tears, "So how do you all know each other? " She asked them.

"Well, I met Cami when I was in charge of this city, she was sort of like Klaus' physiatrist, Davina, I saved from the harvest ritual and we turned Joshua, he was just to adorable to be killed with his confusion and his 'what?'" Marcel joked as he looked to a smiling Josh.

"So you and Cami?" Kol asked his eyebrows raised.

"Well, we went out for a bit, and now were friends, right Marcel?" Cami laughed.

"Right!" Marcel laughed.

"Wait are you a vampire then?" Bonnie asked Camille.

"Yep, I was given vampire blood to be healed and then I died whilst it was in my system." Camille replied with a smile. "You're the immortal witch aren't you? Not a vampire, but you just live forever right?"

"Yep, you're probably thinking how it happened, well Silas came back with Katherine and Kol, so he turned me, he wanted a witch friend or something, he's not as bad as he was. He's travelling the world with Amara, it's a bit weird to be honest." Bonnie laughed.

"Wait, why isn't he helping us then?" Davina asked inquisitively.

"He said he wanted to be a secret weapon that he liked the thrill or something, I think he was bullshitting to be with Amara on holiday a little while longer." Bonnie replied with a smile.

"You're buddies with Silas?" Kol asked jealously.

"Well, I guess I'm his only friend other than Amara, his second choice would have been Caroline, he liked messing with her, pretending to be Klaus when he had come to New Orleans. He'd keep making her think Klaus had killed her, she got used to it in the end, I was dead so I couldn't do anything." Bonnie finished.

"Wow." Marcel added. "You are very interesting Bonnie, an immortal Bennett witch who is best friends with Silas the 2000 year old witch vampire and his girlfriend who was the anchor to the otherside and rolling with the Originals. You've got style." Marcel said warmly. He winked at Kol who looked as though he was jealous, they smiled at the realisation that Kol Mikaelson was jealous.

"Thanks." Bonnie said with a smile, she liked Marcel, but not in that way, she was pretty sure she would want him as a friend. But she still couldn't figure out what she wanted with Kol, it scared her.

"Well, this has been interesting, but I should get ready for Caroline's sleepover thingy." Bonnie laughed.

"And us guys, for Stefan's guys night, not boys night." Kol clarified.

"I heard that!" Stefan shouted as Rebekah had earlier.

"I know Salvatore!" Kol laughed.

The boys had a weird bromance growing, it was fun.

They all headed upstairs and into their given rooms, the four newbies were assigned to the third corridor between the Originals, Bonnie, Jeremy and of course Stefan, Caroline and Rebekah and between Elena, Damon, Tyler and Hayley.

They went to get ready. After half an hour Stefan and Rebekah had made their way down to the living room, no one else was there. Rebekah pulled him in for a kiss, which he happily returned, it began to get heated pretty quickly and before they knew it, Rebekah was pinned to the wall and began to take of Stefan's shirt.

"What do we have here?" Klaus laughed, which was followed by a chuckle from his older brother.

"It seems as though we're seeing Stebekah get heated." Caroline added. They were a tag team, Klaus and Caroline; she would always be there to back him up.

"Hot, but not as hot as mine and Elijah's." Katherine added.

"Now, Katerina, Caroline here is the winner, she is the best I've ever had in a thousand years and will ever have for an eternity." Klaus replied.

"Caroline rolled her eyes, even when talking about their sex life, he was charming. She sighed and looked toward him, placing a kiss on his lips with a smile.

"Everyone get down here!" Caroline shouted.

"You wouldn't dare to mess up her timetable!" Elijah laughed; Caroline gave him a glare, which turned into a laugh. They laughed as they heard everyone come down.

The evening went as planned and everyone was bonding well, most of them decided to sleep early, so Caroline, Rebekah, Bonnie and Katherine were left, they decided to go into another room, to not disturb the others.

"So Kol, eh?" Rebekah said.

"What? What are you talking about? There is absolutely nothing going on!" Bonnie said defensively.

"Touchy, looks like we've found a weak point..." Katherine smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes at the older vampires.

"So..." Caroline encouraged.

"I don't know, I mean he's nice and the constant flirting and being nice, it drives me insane, but there's a part of me that likes it you know. I just don't want to be with anyone now, I just broke up with Jeremy so it's too soon." Bonnie sighed, she hated the way she felt about the original brother.

"Well, whatever you two decide, I'll be here for both of you!" Caroline replied hugging Bonnie.

"So will we." Rebekah said gesturing to herself and Katherine, who had become quite close as they ranted about how loud Caroline and Klaus were.

"We? Rebekah I agreed to be friends with you, let's not push my boundaries." Katherine replied sarcastically. She looked at Bonnie's face, she looked hurt. It was weird to see her look hurt, it actually made Katherine feel bad. She sighed, Elijah was already having an impression on her, and she smiled. "Fine, I'll be there too."

"Thank you Rebekah, it's sweet of you, really sweet." Bonnie smiled she turned to the doppelganger. " Katherine, I feel so much better." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Seriously though, I prefer you guys to those dumbasses in there." Katherine replied. "All of you, it's weird..." Katherine began to think.

"Yes, I know what you mean, Elena rabbiting on about Damon and Stefan, Hayley being Hayley, Camille is a bit out of place and then Davina who is older than us now. It's weird to see her grow up." Rebekah whispered.

"You know, I like you guys too, even though Elena's my best friend, I hated the way she toyed with Stefan's heart, every time he got hurt I had to pick up the pieces, in a way it's made us closer, he's like a brother to me. So Bekah, don't hurt him, Hun." Caroline said with a smile.

"Care, if I can call you that?" Rebekah asked, she continued when Caroline nodded. " I would never hurt him, I've been hurt over the centuries, I wouldn't dream of doing so." Rebekah finished. Caroline gave her a walk smile before opening a jar of Nutella, she dipped a spoon in and ate some, and it was heaven. She smiled to herself, and wondered how it could provide her with so much happiness. It was divine, how could you live without it, it was one of the best things she had ever tasted, other than Klaus' blood, she stopped when she saw the looks she was getting from the other girls.

"Caroline! You have a boyfriend! Even if it is Klaus, stop eating like that!" Katherine laughed.

Caroline threw a pillow at her and laughed, they all laughed, it was good. With recent events they could all use it.

They stayed up all night talking, they finally fell asleep at 7am, when Klaus, Elijah, Stefan and Kol walked in to help wake them up, they needed all of them, to stay safe. Waking up a tired immortal was dangerous! Even for them!

"Love, Caroline, love, wake up darling." Klaus said to Caroline, she groaned as she rolled over she felt the Nutella, she immediately got up, it was her latest obsession, and she had a spoon full of Nutella before kissing Klaus.

"Mmmm a Nutella kiss..." Klaus joked; she deepened the kiss and stood up waiting for the others.

"Bekah, hunny, Bekah, come on." Stefan said carefully she was an original vampire; she was always grouchy in the mornings. "Shhh, go wake up Bonnie or Katherine.." Rebekah said as she lay down.

"Nope." Stefan said as he kissed her, this of course woke her up and she laughed. He began to tickle her.

"Fine! Ok! Stop!" Rebekah laughed as she lay on the ground with Stefan above her. Their fun was short lived as Katherine threw a pillow at them.

"Shut up, you two." Katherine sighed as she lay back down, only to find her head on Elijah's lap rather than the pillow.

"Come on Katerina, wake up now." Elijah chuckled.

"No, you weren't here, all last night, we talked, all of that being nice drained me." Katherine stated as she looked into his eyes.

"Now we both know that, that is not the case, you enjoy being nice, it helps to bring out the Katerina in you." Elijah said with a smile, he had recently found out how she melted when he called her Katerina, she sighed and rolled over.

"You know, you're the only reason I woke up, otherwise I would have gladly stayed in bed all day." Katherine replied.

"See Caroline, Katerina will stay in bed all day with Elijah, but you won't with me!" Klaus said pretending to be annoyed.

Caroline kissed him sweetly and his frown turned into a grin, Rebekah watched as Kol woke up Bonnie.

"Darling, wake up, the love of your life's here." Kol said to her as he stroked her hair.

"Go away Kol." Bonnie groaned.

"See you knew it was me! " Kol shouted ecstatically.

"No, I heard your voice." Bonnie replied with a laugh at his happiness.

"But you remembered my voice?" Kol added.

"That's because I know you." Bonnie sighed; he wouldn't give up so instead she stood up.

They turned to see Caroline and Klaus kissing, Katherine sighed and said.

"You know she was making out with Nutella last night, she cheated on you." Caroline hastily threw another pillow at her. They laughed.

"Is that so Katerina, I grant you your freedom for telling me so." Klaus laughed as he picked up Caroline and took her upstairs, she flopped onto his back and sighed, she was tired. They all headed upstairs to get dressed and ready for the day.


	11. Life

Hey, it would be really nice if I could have a few reviews, so I know how I'm doing, I already have an idea for the time travel! I'm really excited!

Chapter 11

Caroline fell onto the bed and groaned. Klaus chuckled at the state of her. "Now, love, it offends me that you become more tired with them in one night, then with me. We will definitely have to change that." Klaus laughed to her.

"I bet you'd love that." Caroline said seductively even though she was tired.

"Now, love, I'm definitely sure, that you enjoy our nights together too." Klaus laughed. He walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress, he didn't want her to exhaust herself, they did have Esther and Mikael to deal with, and it dawned on him that she had not yet fed. He sighed, if only she drank from the vein, but that was another thing that he loved about her, how strong she was, he let out a smile.

"I'll fetch you some blood, love. If you can get dressed then do, otherwise I'll help you as soon as I return." Klaus said lovingly.

She turned to look at him, she realised how much he loved her. He could have made a comment about how they didn't have any fun recently, but he didn't. He knew she was tired and truly loved her. He would never hurt or use her. She beamed, she just wanted to walk into his arms, but was too tired, adding to that she hadn't fed yet, so she smiled lovingly. "Thank you hunny." Caroline let out.

"Anything for you love." Klaus said before flashing downstairs. She listened as he opened the fridge, she heard footsteps walk into the kitchen with him, she listened carefully.

"Hey, Klaus." Katherine said with a laugh.

"Hello Katerina. Goodbye." Klaus said seriously.

"Rude as always." Katherine replied.

"Firstly I'm not being rude, I'm taking this to Caroline and secondly I'm allowed to be rude to you since I haven't killed you yet." Klaus said to her annoyed. Katherine smirked as Elijah walked in.

"Now, Niklaus, everyone is nice to Caroline, try to be nice to Katerina." Elijah replied annoyed at the bluntness of his younger brother.

"That's because Caroline is lovable, kind, compassionate and hasn't pissed me or anyone else off as much as your dear Katerina. There are so many more traits, but there aren't enough words in the dictionary to describe my Caroline." Klaus said as he walked past his brother and up the stairs.

"Klaus be nice." Caroline said from upstairs. "And you can sweet talk me from upstairs." Caroline giggled.

"As I said anything for you love, but Katerina is insufferable." Klaus replied to her.

"Well, she killed me and I've forgiven her, just try and be nice, you don't have to forgive her." Caroline replied. "Now hurry up, I need the blood!" Caroline giggled at the end.

"I'm coming love." Klaus replied as he smiled to Elijah and Katherine before flashing to the bedroom.

Katherine and Elijah looked at each other and smiled. "At least, you've got Caroline on your side." Elijah tried to tell her.

"I guess, the blond controls him so much, he's whipped." Katherine said with snark.

"Now, Katerina, play nice," Elijah said as he pointed to the ceiling.

"Well Caroline's controlled in the sack, Klaus is controlled all of the other times." Katherine laughed.

"Come, Katerina, I want to show you something." Elijah said as he motioned towards his personal study. Katherine followed him. When they entered he walked over to his desk and opened the drawer, he pulled out a wad of paper.

"What is it Elijah?" Katherine asked perplexed.

"Well, I was looking for something to give you, something that you would care for, I didn't want jewellery because I could get you whatever jewellery you needed, so instead, I looked for some information." Elijah watched as Katherine became more and more confused.

"I found your family line, all of it, right from Tatia, and it shows Nadia and what happened after her." Elijah walked over to her and gave her the piece of paper.

"I've been looking for Nadia, since you came back, I would have thought she would too, but as of yet I haven't found anything, I have a few leads, and I am looking into them." Elijah said with a smile.

Katherine stared at him, she smiled. He was so compassionate and thoughtful, she didn't deserve him, but he kept saying she did, she wanted to let the Katerina in her come out.

She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek before going in to hug him, she whispered into his ear. "Thank you, darling." Before stepping back.

"Now, let's go eat breakfast!" Katherine said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and walked toward the dining room.

Elijah smiled as he followed her into the dining room; Stefan and Rebekah were already on their way there.

"Stefan!" Rebekah squealed as he kissed her neck.

"What, don't you like it?" Stefan laughed.

"You know I like it, but that's not the point." Rebekah giggled.

"Oh, so what is this point, you keep pestering me about?" Stefan asked laughing at the beauty in front of him.

She was beautiful, she was strong, yet fragile, and she was the perfect paradox, that he was just anxious to understand the deeper meaning of. He smiled at her as he watched her try to think of a come back.

"Well, you're the only boyfriend of mine that Nik hasn't killed and I want to make sure that that never happens, so getting heated in the middle of the..." Rebekah stopped as he kissed her. "Corri...do...or." Rebekah tried to let out between kisses.

Stefan laughed. "Since, when did you care about the rules?" Stefan laughed recounting the first time he said this to her.

"Really? Reusing old lines, now Mr Salvatore, that is just embarrassing." Rebekah teased.

"I don't need lines, I have you now, you're mine." Stefan said as he kissed her cheek.

"I think you mean that you are mine." Rebekah said as she touched her nose with his and wiggled it.

"Whatever you say, your wish is my command." Stefan said bowing cheekily. Rebekah giggled and kissed him.

"Come on, I'm hungry! You can attempt to woo me later!" Rebekah laughed as she pulled him into the dining room, they saw Katherine and Elijah kissing.

"Eww, let me erase my memory now." Rebekah said jokingly. She liked Katherine but it was still weird, it was Elijah after all.

"Now, sister, the witch made sure that we wouldn't forget our memoires at the end of this, thanks to that sentimental piece of jewellery that you are wearing." Elijah said laughing.

"I know, Elijah, it's weird, since you're my older brother." Rebekah sighed.

"I'm surprised, that Klaus and Caroline haven't been at it yet." Katherine said bluntly.

"They're both my friends, but I'm going to have to agree with you Katherine, it's weird." Stefan laughed.

"No, Caroline was tired, so Klaus decided it was best for her to rest and relax, especially with our parents threatening us, we all need the energy." Elijah clarified.

"Hear that Stefan, we all need our rest." Rebekah laughed.

"Now that's not fair, if you can't deal with Elijah and I, then we can't deal with you." Katherine said disgusted.

"Come on, we're friends, we should all be ganging up on those two upstairs, but sadly, they haven't been as busy as I have hoped recently." Kol said as he walked in, Bonnie came down too.

"So are you two a thing now?" Rebekah asked looking between Kol and Bonnie.

"No!" Bonnie almost shouted.

"Well that's what she thinks." Kol replied with a smirk.

Elijah and Stefan let out almost identical chuckles, they were getting closer too, especially after that guys night. It was basically, Kol, Elijah, Klaus and Stefan talking with occasionally Marcel. As a four they had gotten stronger, just as Bonnie, Katherine, Rebekah and Caroline had.

"Don't laugh! It will only boost his ego." Bonnie said as she walked over to Rebekah and Katherine to hug them.

"Since when are you all friends?" Stefan asked.

"Since, yesterday." Rebekah laughed.

"We're already inseparable." Katherine said bluntly.

Rebekah punched her lightly and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, I prefer Caroline and Rebekah anyway." Bonnie said with a smirk.

"Fine, I like you, you both happy." Katherine said annoyed.

"No, but i guess it'll do for now." Rebekah said with a sarcastic smile.

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence when they heard Klaus and Caroline come out of their room.

"Shall we have breakfast love?" Klaus asked as he gave her his arm.

"Yes, but we better have Nutella left." Caroline said bluntly, she was serious.

Rebekah, Bonnie and even Katherine laughed.

"That's Caroline." Bonnie said with a smile.

Everyone downstairs laughed as they continued to listen.

"Of course, we have Nutella, unless you finished it all yesterday?" Klaus said laughing.

"That's not funny, it tastes good!" Caroline laughed.

"I know love, but not as good as you." Klaus said showing her his dimples.

"Smooth, very smooth. You earn a kiss." Caroline said giggling as she earned in on the stairs, she pressed her lips to his and deepened the kiss, he let out a moan which made her smile, she loved the effect she had on him and vice versa.

As the kiss became more and more heated, Damon and Elena walked down the stairs; they kept their heads down, and tried to hide their feelings of discomfort regarding Klaus and Caroline's relationship. Klaus smirked as he deepened the kiss and bit Caroline's tongue, making her let out a moan, he pulled her closer not caring about the Salvatore. Caroline was his and he couldn't care less what the Salvatore thought.

"Come on, I'm hungry hunny." Caroline giggled, she hadn't noticed the couple walk down the stairs.

"Hungry for me? I know, I'm hard to resist." Klaus laughed to her.

"No, Nutella." Caroline giggled. "I'm working up an appetite for you, maybe tonight." Caroline suggested as she pulled on his shirt buttons.

"I am at your service, love." Klaus said as he kissed her cheek.

"As am I, hunny." Caroline said flirtatiously.

She kissed him quickly and began to walk down the stairs, Klaus quickly followed.

"If Stefan and I, can't kiss in front of you, then you two shouldn't be able to foreplay or whatever you two were doing on the stairs." Rebekah said annoyed.

"Aww, come on, Bekah, you know we love you." Caroline giggled.

"If you loved me, then you would not let me sit and listen to that." Rebekah replied as she sat down at the dining table.

"Hey Elena!" Caroline said with a smile, she then walked over to Bonnie and lifted her eyebrows looking to Kol, Bonnie punched her. Caroline smirked and walked over to Katherine and pulled her in for a hug. "You should take a leaf out of Katherine's book, she isn't moaning." Caroline said as she hugged Elijah and turned to Rebekah. She hugged everyone in the room and then went to sit down. Klaus walked into the kitchen and brought out Nutella for her, she beamed and laughed. He sat down next to her and watched as she began to spread it onto the toast, she let out a moan as she bit into it.

"That moan has more passion in it then when you're with me, love." Klaus laughed, so did everyone else.

"You know I'm passionate, but this tastes so good!" Caroline said laughing, after which she began to spread Nutella onto his toast. "Try it, hunny." Caroline said laughing.

Klaus bit into it and was pleasantly surprised. "This actually pretty good, love." Klaus said smiling as he wiped some Nutella from the side of her mouth, she smiled.

"I told you." Caroline said smiling.

"Come on everyone, Nutella, eat it." Caroline said as she bit into her toast.

She smiled as she watched Rebekah, Kol and Elijah's faces, they were wierded out, Elijah spread some on his toast and bit into it.

"It actually tastes delightful, thank you for enlightening us Caroline." Elijah said.

"You're welcome." Caroline said giggling.

They began to eat, breakfast was to be served between 6 and 9, everyone could come between those times, so it wasn't rude to commence.

After everyone had eaten they made their way into a larger living room, in there they explained the plan. Bonnie and the other witched would put a spell on Mikael, paralysing him, after that they would stake him with the white oak and hopefully with the amount of help they had, kill Esther. They would be free.

Everyone agreed and was ready, what was left was to go to Esther, they called her and Elijah had agreed on a time and place, to end this.

Aft 1pm they all left the mansion and reached the cemetery, they had the New Orleans witches on their side; they were confidant that they would be ok.

Klaus was holding onto Caroline's hand, even though he didn't want to admit it, he was scared, she had insisted on coming and wouldn't take no for an answer, he wanted her to stay home, he couldn't lose her. She was his everything, the light to his darkness, as he liked to look at it. He knew Elijah and Rebekah wouldn't object to leaving their significant others at home and even Kol, he had not left the witches side.

He tightened onto Caroline's hand and she squeezed it; she kissed his cheek and looked at the others.

Damon and Elena were walking together and so were almost all of the other 'couples' there was of course Jeremy who walked alongside Bonnie with Kol on the other side, they were friends, he didn't want her to get hurt, even though they were no longer dating, he would always care for her.

They continued walking and walked deeper into the cemetery, when they noticed all of the other vampires they had asked for to help, standing on graves and walking towards them. They had an army who were loyal. They would all be OK, Caroline reassured herself. There were too many people she cared for.

They suddenly stopped when they saw him, Mikael. His stare fixated between all of them, but focused on his children, especially Klaus. Klaus' grip on Caroline's hand tightened, he instantly wanted to shield her, from everything, he couldn't let him hurt her.

"Hello boy. I see you have brought you're plaything here. Wise decision, now you can watch one of the most stupid people in the world other than you, die." Mikael taunted.

"Father, I'd suggest you stop insulting our brother and our dear friend Caroline, otherwise we can make this hurt more than it already will." Elijah replied as classy as always.

"Now, Elijah, I told you that because you all decided to side with that monster, I will not hesitate to go through you to kill that bloody coward." Mikael stated. "And isn't convenient that all of my children have brought their play things, how convenient, I can kill them."

"I already told you, you're the only coward here, you hunt you're children because you feel as though you have to because you weren't good enough for Esther, I guess you just didn't cut it." Caroline said as she glared at him. He had hurt all of them so much, it was unbelievable.

"How kind of you to volunteer to be killed first." Mikael spat out.

"Now father, why would you kill one of Bekah's only friends, at least she has them." Kol snickered.

"Shut it Kol, show some respect." Mikael replied.

"Respect what? The man who ruined our lives, we haven't lived at all, we have had so many years, yet we were never to live out a proper life, it was always running, in constant fear of our father of all people. That hurt more than anything." Rebekah said. "All my chances of happiness taken away, why the hell do you think I wanted the cure. To be weak? To die? It was to actually live like i had always dreamed. As a child you always used to say you loved me, but you're incapable of love, why do you think mother cheated on you? Klaus' father was obviously a better choice than you. In all honesty, I wish that he was our father, at least we would all understand how to love properly." Rebekah shouted at him.

"Rebekah, you know that it was never my intention to hurt you, I've told you this before." Mikael told her, he was annoyed at how stupid his children were for caring about him. The failure, the beast.

"Exactly! You have told me this so many times, and I always tell you he is our brother, he looked out for me, he cares for me, all of us. He was there for us more than you ever were. We will always choose him, we promised that to each other, Always and Forever." Rebekah cried, Kol walked toward her and touched her arm, Stefan tried to sooth her.

"Look, the bastard can't even defend himself." Mikael scoffed.

"He doesn't need to, you're the only one who should be trying to, all of the deaths that he has caused were because of you, he wasn't born a killer, none of them were, you did this to them all, you created the vampire race and cursed us all, if anyone is an abomination, it's you." Caroline said confidently.

"Please shut the play thing up." Mikael sighed.

"You know if I could I would kill you myself, but you're children get to that, since all you've put them through, so if I were you, I'd apologise, beg for forgiveness that you will never receive. At least then you won't die a coward as you seem to think Klaus is." Caroline laughed.

"Esther, get here now, I'm bored of wasting my breath." Mikael shouted.

"Hello, children." Esther said with a smile.

Caroline looked to Rebekah she was hurt, she sighed and groaned, she wanted to rip out her mother's heart just as Nik had.

Esther began chanting and so did the witches on the siblings' side, fire consumed everything, a few vampires screamed in pain, but Caroline, Stefan and Katherine were fine, suddenly Mikael flashed toward each of them and flung them into the circle of fire.

"Caroline!" Klaus shouted. "Katerina..." Elijah tried to let out he was injured, he had been staked by Mikael's vampires, he pulled it out and stood next to his siblings.

"Stefan!" Rebekah screamed, she couldn't lose him, he was her everything, yes she was the girl who loved to easily, but she loved him with all her heart.

Stefan, Caroline and Rebekah lay down in the circle unconscious. Esther began to chant, it was a battle of witches, the originals tried to get into the circle but couldn't instead, they decided to kill him. Mikael, it would all stop them.

"Klaus!' Kol shouted, he threw the stake to his older brother as he and the others including Damon and Elena as well as Hayley and Tyler helped to hold Mikael down. Hayley bit him and Marcel and his vampires surrounded Esther.

They were going to do it, they were going to win.

Suddenly, they heard a piercing scream and groans from the other two vampires in the circle, it was Caroline, her hand was over her heart and she sobbed. Klaus stabbed the stake into Mikael and they all watched as he burned, they stepped back and focused their attention on Esther, when they tried to attack, they realised that she was in a protected circle, they tried to get in and were forced to rely on their witches. All of their hearts broke as they watched the three in the circle squirm.

Caroline rolled over and looked into Klaus' eyes, he was on the verge of tears, she mouthed 'I love you' to him and he did the same back. Katherine smiled at Elijah, she tried to stay strong, and she couldn't let him break because of her. She smiled weakly, but it was hard, she fell back unconscious. Stefan and Caroline crawled to her, Stefan saw Rebekah crying with Kol next to her, he smiled to her and focused on Katherine, and then he fell unconscious. It was just Caroline who was awake, she struggled to keep herself awake and by extension Katherine and Stefan, she screamed their names between sobs, if they were dead, she would be next.

No one was prepared for what happened next, a wave of bright white light entered the circle, no one could see inside it, and Caroline couldn't see outside, she screamed, she was alone. Then everything went black.

"Caroline!" "Stefan! "Katerina" The siblings all screamed, they turned to Esther and focused on breaking the boundary, they called one of the wolves, who was successfully able to enter the circle, the wolves all started to bite her, she stopped fighting. All she said was "It is done." Before she took off the boundary spell and Kol ripped out her heart.

They stared at their parents' bodies and turned their attention to the circle. They stared into it and realised the truth, they weren't there anymore.

It felt like their worlds were collapsing, the people they loved vanished, gone, because of their parents. Kol and the others tried to get them back to the mansion, once there they could find a way to get them back.


	12. New World

Chapter 12

Katherine groaned, her head hurt, and so did everything else. She rolled over to see Stefan unconscious on the ground near her. She was perplexed; she had no idea where they were. Then it all came back to her, Elijah, Mikael, and Esther, there was a fight. They were in the circle of fire, with Caroline. Then Mikael was staked and they all went to sort out Esther, get rid of her.

Elijah, where was he? Was he OK? If they were all here, what happened to him? Elijah, the love of her life, gone, forever. She couldn't bear to think about it anymore. Instead she stood up, she looked around, she was in a forest, and she couldn't see her. The blonde. The annoying blonde vampire, that she was friends with? She had to find her. That's when she heard a groan; she walked into the clearing and saw the blonde on the floor, groaning.

She kneeled down next to her and shook her. "Caroline, Caroline wake up. Wake up, you're like one of my only friends, wake up, Blondie." Katherine began to whisper angrily.

"She'll wake up, don't shake her, she'll snap your neck." Stefan laughed as he sat down next to Katherine. "Where are we?" He asked as he looked around, all they could see was a forest, trees, so many trees, no buildings, nothing. They couldn't hear anybody either.

"I have no idea, for once." Katherine laughed nervously.

"They're gonna be ok. You know. They're the originals, I doubt Esther could get rid of them that easily, even Klaus." Stefan said reassuringly.

Katherine nodded, she couldn't get Elijah out of her mind, the man who literally chased her for 500 years, never getting to her, so the game wouldn't end. She smiled as she remembered the fun they used to have. She shook her head, she kept using the past tense, and he was fine. Elijah was fine, he would always be fine, and he was her Elijah. Nothing bad would happen to him, at least not her watch.

Stefan sighed, he knew what Katherine was doing, she was thinking about Elijah, he had tried to block out Rebekah, worrying would only make things, harder. He had to get to her, to be with her, see her smile, steal kisses when her brothers weren't watching, make her smile, he needed her as she needed him. She deserved to be happy and he wanted her to be happy, he would strive to make her happy. After everything that she had been through, he sighed.

They were both snapped out of their sorrow when Caroline let out a groan.

They sat in silence, waiting for the baby vampire to wake up. Meanwhile in the clearing, two very old vampires watched quietly. Rebekah stared at the man in front of her, he was beautiful. No doubt, she would fall for him and have her heartbroken by Nik, she decided not to start anything; it would be a crime to kill such a beautiful face. Elijah watched as the two vampires waited for the younger one to wake up, he sighed. That woman, she looked exactly like Katerina and Tatia, yet she was a vampire, Niklaus wouldn't be able to use her to break the course, she had to be human, he breathed a sigh of relief, at least she wouldn't suffer a fate like the others. He took in her beauty, and then both his and his sister's attention turned to the blonde, all of four vampires stared at her.

She groaned and moved around, like she was attempting to free herself from a nightmare. That was when they heard it, the name she gasped out. "Klaus." Rebekah grabbed onto her brothers hand, Elijah was just as shocked as her, he turned to her and put his finger to her lips, they needed to be quiet, they needed t find out more.

"Klaus. Mmmm. Mikael?...what?...Esther." Caroline trembled she shook and tears flew out of her eye. She remembered. Esther had done something to them; she had no idea if Klaus, or even any of the others were OK. She couldn't even count on one hand how many she needed to protect, yet she was gone. She thought she was dead, but then she saw them, Stefan and Katherine.

She shot up as the tears fell. "What happened? He's dead, but Esther, she was there. They tried to stop her, but I can't remember, Klaus. No, what if she killed him?" Caroline began to sob as she stood up and began pacing. "Where are we? Where's Klaus, what about Rebekah and Elijah?" Caroline's eyes widened.

"Shhh, Care it's gonna be OK, you have to trust me." Stefan said as he hugged her.

"I trusted Klaus and now he's probably hurt, or dead, or if he thinks I'm dead, he'll switch it off, then loads more people will be dead. Oh God" Caroline shouted. Her shouts fell into sobs as she cried.

"I...Klaus...I need..." Caroline tried to let out, Stefan was about to comfort her, when Katherine snapped her neck, and it was in mere seconds.

"Why the hell did you do that? She was hurt, she thinks he's dead!" Stefan shouted.

"Well, what if they are? Did that slip your mind; Elijah could be gone, forever. I'd never see the man I'm in love with again! And you, your precious Rebekah, the tragic sister, who after a thousand years found her happy ending, you. What if they're gone? She's young, she can't hide how she feels, but I feel like ripping my own heart out, I've lost him too many times and you've been hurt too many times. And if they're dead, I can't deal with her loss on top of mine, she's too emotional, we need to find out more information, we need to at least try." Katherine pleaded. It was weird for Stefan to see her like this, so openly fragile and hurt. She went into his arms and hugged him, they were friends, and they were there for each other.

The siblings watched them; the blonde's revelation was surprising. She was in love with Niklaus, and he would leave his humanity for her, it broke Elijah's heart as he watched her cry over his brother, his brother, finally loved. After a thousand years of being a vampire, they only had about 500 more to go. Rebekah stared up at him. Her eyes were teary, she was loved in the future, Klaus hadn't killed him, probably because of the blond, and she was in love with that man, in the future. And Elijah, with Katherine. They would finally be happy; all of them would finally have someone. They watched as Stefan picked up the blonde, in his arms, he cared for her, but not in that way, she was like his sister, his little sister, that he had to look out for.

"Where are we going, Katherine?" Stefan asked, he was hurt by her words, Rebekah gone, he couldn't think like that, he looked at Caroline and sighed, she had been through a lot too. They all had.

"I don't know, we need to find out where we are and even when." Katherine replied emotionlessly.

"When? What do you mean, when?" Stefan asked, he was more confused than he had been his whole life. Time travel was not possible, he waited for a reply.

"I said when. We might have gone to the future or worse, the past." Katherine replied, they began walking when they saw it. A huge mansion, or castle. It was huge. Magnificent. Katherine was however, familiar to it. It was the Mikaelson Manor. She had spent her time running from them, by her calculations, she should have been back in Bulgaria by now, and Klaus would have killed her family. Her heart panged, but she had to get back to Elijah.

"What is that place?" Stefan asked.

"It's the Mikaelson Manor." Katherine told him.

"So, are we in England?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, we need to fit in, get some clothes." Katherine replied.

"Fine. But we need to go to the Manor, maybe they'll help." Stefan replied.

"No, we can't. Klaus will kill me, and you and even her. He would kill the entire human population, if he realised that he was the one that killed her. That is if he's alive." Katherine said.

Elijah watched as Rebekah walked toward the group.

"Hello, Katerina." Rebekah smiled.

"Hi, Rebekah." Katherine replied, she wary.

"Now, who is your friend and that blonde beauty in his arms?" Rebekah asked, showing a hint of jealousy.

"Stefan Salvatore. This is Caroline Forbes, someone snapped her neck." Stefan said as he kissed Rebekah's hand and glared at Katherine.

"Now, how rude of my brother, Lijah!" Rebekah said as she smirked when she saw the doppelgangers face.

"Katerina. Stefan, as I presume." Elijah said smoothly as he shook Stefan's hand. He walked over to Katerina, she had changed, stronger, angrier, dangerous, she wore different clothes too.

Katherine shook as he kissed her hand, she wanted to throw herself at him, glad he was safe, but she couldn't.

"How rude of us, why don't you stay with us for a while?" Rebekah asked.

"I can't. Klaus will kill them and me, I'll find somewhere else to stay and you have to look after them. It'll cause more trouble, if they're hurt." Katherine said as she smiled into Elijah's deep brown eyes.

Elijah nodded as he gestured to Stefan, but he didn't move.

"I'm not leaving her, we may have our differences, but we're friends, we don't leave each other." Stefan stated.

"Stefan, if she gets killed, we can kiss all chances to get home away." Katherine said threw gritted teeth.

"Where are you from?" Rebekah asked.

"Umm..well." Stefan began as he tried to think on his feet.

"Rebekah do not tease, we know that you are from the future, if your clothes weren't a give away." Elijah laughed.

Caroline groaned as if on cue.

"And the girl that Nik is in love with! What a treat." Rebekah laughed.

"We will offer you all protection, come now." Elijah said, as Stefan and Katherine followed.

When they reached the manor, they laid Caroline in an armchair. As they were about to sit down, Klaus stormed in.

"Brother! Sister! I'm back." Klaus spat as he walked into the room. His eyes widened.

"Katerina? What a pleasure. I can torture you and rip out your heart in the comfort of my own home." Klaus laughed.

"Now Niklaus, hush now, we have a story to hear." Rebekah puffed.

"Hush, little sister, you can listen to stories when she's dead and dealt with." Klaus said angrily.

"Niklaus, do not harm her, she isn't from our time, she's from the future, we need information, and she will tell us." Elijah stated.

"Fine, but after that I will both versions of her. Who are they?" Klaus said gesturing to Stefan and the Blonde, he walked up to her and the four vampires watched him look at the woman he was said to be in love with. He looked at her and pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear, she groaned, he stepped back and stood next to Elijah. Katherine and Stefan walked forward, to see her.

"Katherine." Caroline groaned. She opened her eyes as she glared at Katherine.

"You can't just snap people's necks, if they're upset!" Caroline shouted.

Klaus watched her anger, she was dazzling, but he quickly returned his attention to Katerina.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked, she froze as he heard his voice.

"The Mikaelson Manor, love. Do make yourself at home." Klaus laughed.

"Klaus." Caroline gasped. She quickly realised that he had no recollection of who she was; she turned her attention to her necklace.

"The necklace, the memories." Katherine stared at though about what the blonde was saying.

"It's worth a shot, but not Klaus." Katherine said.

"Why! Why not!" Caroline said angrily.

"It's too risky, Elijah or Rebekah." Stefan said anxiously.

"Or both?" Katherine said with a smile.

"We agree, do it." Elijah said.

Katherine walked up to him and gave her, her keepsake with her memories, she gave it to him. In an instant he felt it. He saw her every memory, he felt her every heartbreak, her fear, her loss, her tragedy, her love for him.

"I'm so sorry, Katerina." Elijah said as he pressed his head to hers. "All of what you have endured is not something that only one soul should have to face, especially all alone." Elijah said as he hugged her.

"It was us, we changed you, if we had never met, you'd still be the girl who lost her daughter, nothing more, you wouldn't have to have been hurt like you had been. I'm sorry." Katherine nodded as she kissed his forehead; they turned their attention to Rebekah and Stefan.

"No." Rebekah stated.

"Excuse me?" Stefan asked, obviously confused.

"I can't risk yet another man, to be killed at the hands of my brother. I'm sorry to hurt you." Rebekah said smiling.

"Don't worry, just remember that I will get back to you, you need to know that." Stefan told her.

"I know you will." Rebekah smiled.

"What about me?" Klaus asked. "Why can I not know her memories?" Klaus asked gesturing to Caroline.

"Because you're you, it'd be too dangerous, Elijah knows what will happen, so trust him." Katherine told the younger original.

"It'd be wise to shut your mouth, Katerina." Klaus said as he walked out.

"I'm tired, where can I rest?" Caroline asked.

"This way, love." Klaus smirked. Obviously she knew him in the future; he was looking forward to riling her up.

Caroline followed him.

"Now, how do we know each other?" Klaus asked.

"You'll know soon enough." Caroline teased as she entered the bedroom, she smiled at him.

"Goodbye, Klaus." Caroline said.

"Goodbye, mystery girl." Klaus said as he smiled, showing his dimples.


	13. Redemption

Chapter 13

Caroline smiled and closed the door, that's when she saw him, her Klaus. He sat on the bed smiling through tears.

"How...how are you?" Caroline asked as she began to cry tears of joy.

"Alive? Here? I had memories of you, the beautiful blonde that accompanied Katerina, that's when I realised, you were here." Klaus said as he took her into his arms.

"I thought you were dead." Caroline said to him.

"I thought you were dead too." Klaus said as he kissed her forehead. She sat down on the bed cradled in his arms.

"We should tell the others." Caroline said as she kissed him, he leaned in and pulled her on his lap. He kissed her neck.

"Klaus." Caroline said through a moan, she quickly stood up.

"Fine." Klaus smirked as he kissed her cheek.

"Come on, then." Caroline said as she walked toward the door.

Klaus grabbed her by the waist and they walked into the main hall, everyone could tell it wasn't the Klaus from this time, by the way he ogled Caroline, she smiled as she whispered something to him, barely audible.

"Ah big brother! Little sister!" Klaus said as he greeted them.

"Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Yep, hello, mate. Katerina." Klaus smiled sarcastically to her.

"I see you found him." Katherine said. As Klaus kissed Caroline's ear.

"Please, not here." Katherine hissed.

"Now Katerina, I thought she was dead, the least you could do is allow me to show her how much I've missed her." Klaus said as he pulled her in for a kiss, she pulled away when she saw past Klaus. He watched as she smiled into her kiss, in the future she was in love with him, and he was in love with her. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness; he had to get rid of her. But yet, he felt it, hope, hope that he would have someone in the future.

"Klaus!" Caroline laughed as he nibbled her ear.

"That is my name, love." Klaus smirked.

She hit him playfully with a smile. Then she kissed him, with so much passion it made them all shiver, the effect she had on him, was amazing. Elijah was in awe.

"Well, how do we get back, go home. Back to you guys?" Stefan asked.

"Missing my little sister, mate?" Klaus asked.

"Maybe." Stefan said shyly with a smile.

"Well we'll need to find a way, because I can't stay here permanently, that's part of the spell. But I can keep coming, to update you." Klaus said with a smile as he raised his eyebrows to Caroline. She knew what he meant.

"Maybe." Caroline said smiling.

"I take that as a challenge." Klaus said smiling.

"Take a chance, I dare you." Caroline whispered into his ear, she watched past Klaus scowl; she rolled her eyes and quickly kissed her Klaus on the cheek.

"Well, get Giselle, Elijah, she'll be able to help and then I'll find a spell in our time and come back with it. Do you need anything else, love?' Klaus said as he looked at Caroline.

"Umm, I'd ask for a curling iron, but we know that that won't work here, headphones?" Caroline asked.

"Sure, love. It'll be fun to see if they work." Klaus laughed.

Caroline laughed, she walked over and poured herself some wine, she began to sip it, and then suddenly Klaus vanished. He was gone. Back to the future, he'd be back. She made herself remember, he'd be back.

She sighed. "Well I'm going to attempt to rest now. Bye." Caroline said as she picked up her handbag and threw it over her shoulder. "It was a pleasure meeting, all of your past selves." She walked away, with the upmost confidence, she felt confident in being able to save herself, they all knew that Klaus was under her spell, no one would hurt her, or him.

The others watched each other and laughed. She really was something, after some idle chat, and they walked off to their rooms. Waiting for a chance for it all to be fixed.

She was a weakness. Niklaus thought to himself. Getting rid of such a weakness had to be his main priority; he couldn't allow himself to be weak because he loses her in the future. He decided that he would kill her, the first chance he got. He just hoped Elijah wasn't too hopeful that she would be his redemption; it had become annoying in the past 500 years.

"Now brother, I must be off, I'm hungry." Klaus said with a smirk. He began to walk off as he reached the outside, he saw her. He stayed still and watched as she ran after a rabbit. He was confused, he watched as she finally caught it, she unleashed her vampire instincts and fed into it, he could hear her retching, he watched her drain the animal then wipe the blood from her cheek. She was beautiful. He could see why his future self had taken such a fancy to her, she was delicious.

"Niklaus?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, love? I thought that you were going to rest?" Niklaus asked annoyed.

"Yeah, but then I realised that I hadn't fed in ages and I wouldn't want to lose control when I'm hungry, it was better to eat now. Where are you going?" Caroline said as she focused on a stain on her top. She sighed as she stopped attempting to get it out.

"I'm going to go feed, on actual humans, not rabbits, like a real vampire." Niklaus said before walking towards the gate.

"Well, bye then." Caroline said annoyed.

She walked off towards the house when she saw a figure blur past her. She turned around, she couldn't see anyone. When she finally decided it was safe to walk towards the house, she saw him, a shiver went through her back, and she was about to scream when she watched him walk towards her. "M.M..Mikael?" Caroline stuttered.

"Well, if it isn't the mystery vampire. Now, a witch has informed be to touch a special locket. " Mikael said as he came closer to her, before he could reach the locket, she flashed inside. He quickly followed.

"Stay away from me!" Caroline shouted.

"Now, darling, we don't even know each other, show some respect." Mikael teased.

"I know you perfectly well, why should I respect someone whose life's mission is to kill his children?!" Caroline said as she backed towards the door, she couldn't leave Stefan and Katherine.

"They are abominations, my plan was never to kill my children, just Niklaus, that bastard." Mikael bellowed.

"You have no idea what your little revenge idea or whatever does to your children. You'll ruin them! Just stop." Caroline said, she knew trying to reason with him was stupid, but she needed to buy them time.

"Stefan, Katherine run!" Caroline shouted, in the split second that she said that, Mikael had grabbed her.

"Now, my sweet, come with me." Mikael said reaching for her locket, she held it as she tried to scramble out of his arms.

Elijah walked in and saw her, Niklaus' only hope, about to be lost forever.

"Father, I beg of you to let her go." Elijah pleaded and watched as Mikael slapped Caroline, loosening her grip on the locket, he reached for it and screamed. "What is this?!"

The locket had burned him, she realised what had happened, it only allowed those whom she wanted to know her memories to see them.

Mikael stared at his burned hand, it wasn't healing, in this time, Caroline had ran towards Elijah, she trusted him with her life both in the future and in the past. He held her, knowing that he had to save her.

"Run." Elijah whispered. "Get Rebekah, Katerina, Stefan, Niklaus and the coffins and flee."

"Caroline left the room, when she left she heard Elijah struggle, she sped up, she found Rebekah.

"Mikael. Elijah's distracting him, we have to go. Get the coffins and meet me downstairs, I'll get the others." Caroline said before flashing away.

Rebekah obliged and flashed away.

"Stefan, Katherine! Mikael's here, we have to go." Caroline screamed. She couldn't lose them.

Within seconds they were there, she flashed downstairs to Rebekah as the other two followed.

"You three go, get the carriages ready or whatever. I'll get Klaus and Elijah. Go!" Caroline shouted.

"We're not leaving you Care." Stefan said, the panicky clear in his voice.

"You're not, I'll be there with you. Go now." Caroline said as she flashed to Elijah, he had snapped Mikael's neck. The two flashed to the carriage and began to leave the residence. Elijah had explained how he had locked up Mikael and vervained him, it would give them a few hours head start.

"Klaus." Caroline breathed. "Where is he, I. We need him." Caroline said to Elijah.

"He will be here, do not fret." Elijah told her. She nodded. She watched as Rebekah walked over to her.

"Thank you, for helping myself and my brothers." Rebekah said with a smile.

"Well, we're friends in the future and now, if you want?" Caroline smiled.

"I'd like that very much." Rebekah said with a shy smile. She was like the future Rebekah, but less broken, they all were.

"She's our friend too." Caroline said pointing to a pouting Katherine. "Despite both of our hatred towards her, we're now all good friends. And there's a witch called Bonnie, she's warming on you both too."

"Speak for future Rebekah not me." Katherine said with a laugh.

"You prefer Bon, to Elena." Caroline giggled.

"I'm not stupid, Caroline. And you don't have Klaus to protect you, so don't piss me off." Katherine said with an eye roll.

"She has me." Elijah stated. He watched the horror on all of their faces. "Of course, I don not wish to protect her the same way Niklaus does, I want her to be safe, she is his redemption." Elijah added quickly.

"I know, thanks Lijah." Caroline smiled.

"You're welcome." Elijah said with a smile.

"So where's lover boy?" Katherine stated as she looked at Elijah.

"Who?" Rebekah asked, clearly confused.

"She means Klaus." Stefan clarified.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say that when my brother's here." Rebekah joked.

"Now Katerina is excellent at annoying Niklaus." Elijah laughed.

"Seriously though, where is he?" Caroline asked, clearly worried.

"Aww, is Care bear missing her Klaussy?" Katherine laughed.

"Shhh, Katherine." Caroline said annoyed.

"Don't fret love, I'm here now." Niklaus laughed.

"I wasn't fretting, I know that you're going to be OK, no matter what. You are an original." Caroline said brushing him off.

"Don't lie to yourself my love." Niklaus laughed.

Caroline sighed as she touched his arm. "I'm just glad that you're OK. If you're OK, then my Klaus is fine too." Caroline said smiling.

"I know love." Niklaus said as he sat down in the carriage.

He sighed, "We'll reach the port within an hour, and then we will sail to Italy." Niklaus informed them.

"OOH! Italy!" Caroline said with a smile.

"Yes, Italy!" Rebekah squealed. "You're going to love it!"

"I'm sure she will, but first she needs to get that rest that she's been planning all of this time." Niklaus laughed.

"Yep! I'm gonna sleep, don't disturb me unless we're about to die or be murdered or if future Klaus comes back." Caroline said as she lay down.

"Very well, love." Niklaus smirked.

Maybe the blonde would be useful after all; she had helped to save his siblings, after all. 


End file.
